


Red String of Love

by Blueberries_95



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: CEO, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi, depressed Gumball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_95/pseuds/Blueberries_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball and Marshall were madly in love, but something happened that broke their five year relationship. Now 10 years later they stumble upon each other in a high school reunion. Old feelings resurface and questions about their break up arise. What's Gumball to do when he doesn't remember why they broke up? GumLee. Yaoi / BL. (On Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**prologue**

_I hum to myself as I pick another juicy strawberry, cut it in half and place it in a plate where the other half strawberries were resting._

_"Mmm strawberries, my favorite!" Says Marshall, surprising me as he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder._

_"I'm making strawberry shortcake." I smile_

_"Mm-hmm" he says as he pulls my hand from the cutting board and eats the piece of strawberry that I was holding._

_"Stop it! Wait until I'm done, I need all these strawberries." I scold as Marshall licks my fingers seductively_

_"But I'm hungry!" he whines_

_I pull my hand from his and lick the fingers he licked before picking another strawberry, "Shouldn't you be studying? You're already a second year student in university and I hear finals are close, stop playing around."_

_"It's fine. I'll study when the time comes." He says grinding his hips against mine_

_"How in the lemon muffins did you pass your first year? No, how did you manage to get into a university?"_

_"Oh c'mon don't be mean! Ya know I'm smarter than I look it." He laughs as he rubs my groin_

_I stop cutting and grip the counter tightly trying hard not to rub against him. Marshall notices and starts kissing my neck while squeezing my member._

_"Marshall stop it…I'm working now." I moan_

_"You've been working for a while, and you deserve a break. I know you high school students are always sexually frustrated."_

_"Hnn…aah!" I moan and lean back against my boyfriend enjoying his touch. "Nnot here…ah."_

_"Alright." Marshall holds my hand and pulls me out of the kitchen when the doorbell suddenly rings._

_"Who could that be?" says Marshall as he walks towards the door, but the moment the door opens he slams it shut again swearing loudly._

_I open my mouth about to ask who was it when the door bangs open and my butler Peppermint stands in the doorway. "Its quiet rude to close the door in the face of your guests." He says as he walks in. Four big bulky men walk in behind him, wearing black uniforms and looking very grumpy. Immediately I know that my uncle had sent them to take me back._

_"Sir, your uncle and I both believe that you've had your fun and now it's time for business." Says Peppermint addressing me._

_"Gumball doesn't want be in your stupid damn business! Get that in your thick skull!" yells Marshall as he comes to stand in front of me as if protecting me_

_Peppermint sighs before clicking his fingers as a signal. Immediately the men approach us, two hold Marshall from both his hands while one suddenly throws me over his shoulder._

_"Stop! Let me go!" I yell and kick_

_Peppermint dusts his clothes then turns around and walks away, "Come on now, let's go now. Your uncle awaits your arrival."_

_"Hey! Let him go! Leave him alone!" I hear Marshall shouting. I turn my face around to see him and gasp when I see him fighting those three men._

_"Marshall!" I kick harder trying to break free "Peppermint, tell them to stop! They're going to hurt him!"_

_But my butler ignores me and walks out of the apartment saying, "Finish the job fast. And don't leave a mess."_

_"Gumball!" I watch as Marshall tries to fend for himself unable to do anything to help him._

_"Stop it!" I cry as I hear the sound of bones cracking, "Please let him go! Marshall!"_

_"GUMBALL!" was the last thing I heard from Marshall as the man who's carrying me walks out of the apartment._

_"MARSHALL!" I scream at the top of my lungs._

 

_ _


	2. Our Fateful meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, welcome to another GumLee fanfic! I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Before I let you go I need to explain the format of this story. At the end of every chapter you'll get a short flashback on Gumball's past which will be italicized and in present tense. Each flashback will uncover a bit of the mystery of the break up until you learn the truth. I apologize for the confusion.

 

Chapter 1: Our fateful Meeting

I slapped the alarm clock off and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Groaning I stretched and bits and pieces from last night's dream came to me. My Uncle, Lemongrab, kidnapping me, me screaming for Marshall's help, and him rescuing me. It was the same thing over and over again for the past 10 years. Marshall always rescues me, sometimes immediately, other times a bit later. There were so many versions of it that I don't know which version of the dream was the truth. I knew that Marshall rescued me; I just didn't how he did it or how long it took him.

I grumbled pushing the thoughts of Marshall and my dreams away; I slipped my feet into my pink furry slippers and walked to the washroom to freshen up.  _I should stop fretting about Marshall,_ I thought,  _honestly I should be over him already! It's been 10 years for muffins' sake!_ After I showered and slipped my work clothes on, I walked to the kitchen to prepare my coffee and a small breakfast when my cell phone rang.

"Good Morning Sir." Answered my secretary Peppermint

"G'morning." I replied stifling a yawn.

"The Yokohama corp. called, they want to reschedule the meeting." He said

I poured the coffee in my bright pink thermos mug and said, "Okay, I'll see to that when I get there" and with that I hung up. I hate it when Peppermint calls me early morning about work, as if I don't already know. I quickly slapped me a cheese and lettuce sandwich and left my house for work.

I was about to start my car when I remembered to check my mail, quickly I ran to the mail box grabbed everything within it and ran back to my car.  _I'll sort the mail later_ , I promised myself before driving away to my company.

10 years have passed and I am now a big CEO of CAN-DIEZ corp, one of the famous companies that sell chocolate bars and other candies. We have franchised all around the globe. I have basically just taken over the company after my uncle's sudden death, but I had no choice in it. I sighed inwardly as I walked to my company; the staff members greeted me cheerfully and I smiled in response. When I reached my secretary, Peppermint greeted me firmly as he opened the door to my office, and while I walked to my desk he reminded me of what was on my agenda for today.

"Thank you Pepp, you can leave now." I said as I dismissed him.

As soon as Peppermint left I slumped on my big leather chair.

I flipped through my mail one by one to pass time; almost all of them were spam. I was throwing all the mail in the trash can when one envelope caught my eye. It was an unusual blue in color, and the only person I know who send letters in blue envelopes was Fiona. I haven't seen her in 7 years, after graduating she became a freelance writer, she started touring around the world and writing about her adventures. So far she had visited most of the world.

I sighed and opened the letter reading what she wrote while drinking my coffee:

_"Greetings Gumball,_

_Hi! What's up? I'm coming back from my trip to Thailand in two days, and when I do I'll be hosting a high school reunion party! It'll be on the exact day that we graduated on 10 years ago. It'll be mathematical so you better come! Do you know how upset I was when you didn't come to the last party I hosted 5 yrs ago! Neither you nor Marshall Lee came. You have to come this time because the party will be held at LSP's exclusive club, Lumpy Space. I hope to see you there._

_Your mighty adventurer,_

_Fiona Mertins."_

With the letter an invitation ticket was attached. I stared at the letter and the invitation ticket debating whether it was a good idea to go this time or not. I didn't go last time because I was afraid I'd bump into Marshall. I didn't want to meet him, and I don't think I'm ready to meet him again. Fi said that Marshall didn't come to the last party _, maybe because he was avoiding me too?_  No, not possible. Probably because he was busy. But the question is will he come to this party? I sat back in my chair pondering on the thought. I did miss all my friends, and I wanted to see them so very bad, but was it worth the risk of meeting Marshall Lee?

"Sir, you have business meeting in 10 minutes." Said Peppermint when he suddenly opened the door to my office and surprised me, immediately I stashed the letter and the ticket inside my pocket and replied,

"Y-yes, right thank you."

Peppermint eyed me suspiciously and said, "Is everything alright sir?"

I cleared my throat and said, "Yes everything is fine Pepp. Thank you for worrying."

"I worry how the company would fair, if its CEO wasn't doing his job properly."

I smiled weakly and looked down at my desk, "Yeah."

After giving me one last look Peppermint left my office. I slouched back in my chair and stared out the window.

I really didn't want to go this time, I was going to call Fiona and tell her that I wouldn't be able to make it and use my job as a CEO as an excuse. So I didn't know why, two days later, I stood outside the Lumpy Space Club clutching my hands tightly. It was a bad idea, there's a 50% chance Marshall could be behind those doors, and I really didn't know what to do if I saw him.

I was about to turn around and walk away when LSP noticed me, he did a double take and said,

"Is that like who I think it is? OMG Gumball! It's me!" he said waving his hands around. He was wearing a lavender suit with a purple bow tie; his hair, which was now violet, was gelled and styled in a strange manner, and he was wearing three gold rings in each hand and both his ears were pierced as well.

"Hi LSP, how are you doing?" I said

"I haven't seen you in like ages! Look at you! Already a rich CEO, you're like so lucky. Are you here for the reunion? Oh you must be here for the reunion! Everyone is like already here and they're having a blast. Why are you standing here like? Come on in! You'll love the place cause like I designed it and all."

_He's still as talkative as he used to be_ , I smiled. I followed after LSP inside his club, it wasn't that different from the other clubs around town, the music was loud it was packed with tons of people, who I guessed were all former graduates. I'm supposed to know these people but I could hardly see a thing and ten years have passed and everyone must have gone through drastic changes. Fiona though wasn't that hard to spot, mainly because she wore that bunny hat she used to wear back in high school.

"Oh my gosh Gumball!" she yelled when she saw me. Fiona ran straight towards me and attacked me with her famous bear hug. "I haven't seen you in really really long time!"

"Me too, how have you been doing?" I said hugging her back

"I'm super fine! Traveling around the world, meeting new people, living the dream you know!" she exclaimed

I laughed and said, "That's great. I'm glad to see you're doing fine."

"I'm really glad you made it. You know I was thinking that maybe…you know, now that you're a wealthy CEO you forgot all about us." She shrugged with a weak smile.

"What? Why would think that? There's no way I'd forget about you or everyone else. You were my best friend Fi."

"Thanks. Anyway what're we standing here for? We're supposed to be clubbing and having fun, come on let's go meet the others!" she said as she dragged me a long with her.

Almost everyone I knew has gone through some sort of changes, but most of them were still the same. It was actually not surprising that Cake and Marco got married, everyone saw it coming. I just felt bad though that I wasn't able to attend their wedding, there's only one person I would blame for this but he's long gone. (Try to talk about other people.)

Two hours have passed and I'm still alive at the club. There had been absolutely no signs of Marshall Lee, which I'm greatly thankful for. I sat on a stool at the bar taking small sips from my cola, Fiona and Cake had insisted I get a bourbon or a shot but I refused. I had to drive home after this and I have tons of work to do, plus I barely managed to sneak away from work to come here. Peppermint doesn't know I'm here and if he does it'll be the end of my free time.

I took another sip and turned around to the dance floor where my former classmates were dancing like crazy, half of them already drunk. I laughed when I saw Fiona challenge one guy for a wrestling match because he didn't apologize to her for spilling her drink. I was glad that the wild side of her is still there. I turned my head around again about to ask the bartender for a replacement drink for Fi when someone caught my eyes, someone that resembled Marshall Lee a lot. Immediately I whipped my head away and focused on the condensation forming on my glass, _No. No. No. NO. Marshall can't be here! He can't! I must have imagined him there. Yeah._

I sighed to regain my composure and decided to look around again; it was probably trick of the light. I slowly turned my head to the direction I thought I saw Marshall. I squinted taking a good look at every guy I saw, but there was no sign of him. I sighed in relief; it was all my imagination and nothing else. Just then the guy I was staring at turned and walked away revealing behind him none other but Marshall Lee himself. My eyes widen and I almost chocked on my spit before I turned my head away bringing my focus back on my drink.

_Lies. Lies. Lies. Lies. It can't be him! Oh God! What if he saw me? He probably didn't see me. I mean it's so dark in here. There's no way he saw me_. But just to be sure I picked my head and looked back at the direction Marshall Lee was standing and immediately regretted it when we made eye contact.  _BAD IDEA_! I thought whipping my head around so fast it could have flown off my neck.  _He saw me! I shouldn't have come here_! I thought. I was about to stand up and walk away when I heard someone say,

"Gumball? Is that you?"

I slowly and casually turned my head toward the voice seeing Marshall standing beside me. His hair was slightly longer now and is tied in a low ponytail at the base of his neck, his voice was deeper, he grew taller, and he looked much more muscular than before, but his style in clothing haven't changed much though. I swallowed hard and said,

"Marshall Lee?"

Marshall smiled and sat in the stool beside me setting his drink down, "I finally got to see you." He said quietly, before looking me head to toe, "10 years huh?"

I gave him a small smile and kept my eyes down, "yeah. Ten years."

"So, how have you been?" he said after clearing his throat

"Fine…I'm fine."

"You took over your uncles' company, right?"

"Yeah."

"I remember you never wanted to work for him, but apparently that changed."

"Mmm."  _Shit! What's with this one sided conversation! It's so awkward! "_ What about you Marshall? How have you been?"

I don't know why I'm asking, I know exactly how he is doing! Marshall is very big musician, he used to be in a band for 5 years but he recently went solo. It's not like I read all his latest news, people just happen to talk about him around me and I also blame the news channel for advertising about him so much…oh and the radio for playing his music every morning and afternoon.

"I'm fine too…."

I nodded and then there was this long awkward silence between us. This has never happened before, when we used to date there was never an awkward silence, we always had something to talk about, and if there ever was a silence it was a comfortable one. I wasn't sure how to deal with silence, what was there to talk about? We haven't seen each other in a very long time and the only thing we can talk about is our past, and I have no intention of opening up the subject. Maybe I should ask about the weather that sounds like a safe topic…right?  _Glob! Why is this so hard! I should stick with the weather._  I looked up at him to ask and found him staring at the dance floor with a small smile; I looked at what he was staring at but found out that he was actually lost in thought. Without realizing it I found myself staring at him, assessing him, admiring him. It had been too long and I never realized how much I had missed him. Again I asked myself the same question I do every day, why did we break up? I f I still loved him, why did we end it between us? I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him; I licked my lips unsure of what to do. Should I go along with my urge?  _No I can't…we can't do that_. We're not together anymore, What if he's already over me like how I'm supposed be! He definitely doesn't see me that way anymore…and neither do I. Neither should I.

"Say, Gumball. How old are you now?"

"28"

"Hmm" Marshall smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. He was about to say something when suddenly a girl with platinum blond hair attacked him from behind

"Marshy *hic*" she slurred wrapping her arms around Marshall's neck

"Ash? What're you doing here?" asked Marshall, concern clearly painted in his words

Ash started nibbling on his earlobe before Marshall swatted her away. She was tipsy and couldn't stand properly so Marshall had to stand up to help her.

"Marshy, I wanna go home *hic*"

"I'm busy at the moment, call George and ask him to drive you home."

I turned away unable to look at Marshall interacting with this female companion.  _What am I doing here?_  I asked myself again,  _I didn't want to be here so why did I come?_  I drained my cola before getting up wanting to leave this place at once.

"Wait! Gumball!" I heard Marshall call, but I decided to ignore him. I rushed out of the club to my car and drove away without a second thought. I had to get away; I needed to clear my thoughts. I needed a break. I drove fast, beyond the speed limit until I got home. I was afraid of Marshall catching up to me. He wasn't supposed to be in this town! Last I heard he was on a tour in France, so what's he doing back here? As soon I got home I switched my cellphone off and crawled in my bed.

Does this mean something? This meeting, our first meeting after 10 years, does it have a meaning behind it? Is this fate's fault? Should I blame destiny? I groaned on my pillow as these questions swarmed my head, and old questions arise. Why did Marshall and I break up? What happened that day when Peppermint dragged me out of Marshall's apartment? I squinted my eyes shut trying to dig in my memories for answers but it only resulted in giving me a headache.

This meeting, that one-sided conversation, it all reminded me of our very first meeting 15 years ago. Back when my parents died, back when life was so dark, back when I hated everyone including myself. I was 13 when I met Marshall who was at that time 15.

…

[ _I stand at the edge of the deck clutching the base of the switch blade hard._ If I was going to do this I should do it fast, _I think. I hold the blade to my scared wrist, its sharp tip pinching my skin. I'm about to cut when someone's shout scares me that I lose hold on the blade and it falls from my hand to the sea below me. I whip my head around really mad wondering who shouted. A boy who looks a few years older than me approaches me carefully with one hand raised. He has dark hair that curls at the base of his neck, and bright red eyes which is very rare, he wore a grey jeans and a black striped shirt._

_"Hey." He says casually_

_"What do you want?" I ask glaring at him_

_He smiles showing his sharp canines and says, "I want to be your friend."_

_"I don't." I sneer_

_The boy's smile doesn't falter as he closes the distant between us, "My name is Marshall Lee Abadeer. I'm new in town, Just moved in yesterday with my mom. I was checking the place out when I saw you."_

_I continue to glare at him as I spit my name out, "Gumball. My name is Gumball, and I hate you."_

_The boy, Marshall, chuckles and pats my hair saying, "you're cute."_

_I swat his hand and walk away from him, because of this guy I lost a great opportunity. Now I have to go back to the hell hole I call home._

_"Hey! Gumball, wait! Will I be seeing you around?" I hear him yell_

_I turn around still glaring at him and stick my tongue out before running back home. When I get there I climb the stairs to my room as silently as I could, not wanting to seek my uncle's attention._

_"Gum Ball? Is that you?" I freeze in my spot as my uncle descends the stairs and stops three steps behind me. His blond hair is separated at the sides, his brows are furrowed, and he is wearing his usual black suit._

_"Where were you?" he asks_

_"Nowhere, I was just walking around." I speak_

_"tch. Have you seen my pocket knife?" he asks_

_Immediately I stuff my hands in my pockets and look down at my red sneakers, "No, I haven't."_

_"So you didn't take them?"_

_"No."_

_Suddenly he grips my arm and pulls it out, he stares at me scars in disgust and I cant help but look away feeling ashamed._

_"I hope you didn't use my knife for these, I don't want it stained with your dirty blood."_

_"I didn't-I didn't use…your knife." I choke_

_He let goes of my hand and wipes both his hands with a handkerchief, "I don't want you flashing those in public it could seriously ruin my image." He says before walking down the stairs and leaving the house._

_Damn it._

_I should've been free by now.]_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys realize how hard it is for me to imagine an older Gumball and Marshall!? No matter how hard I try i can not for the love of me see them as 30 year old men! Can you guys see it? Do they sound like older men? How does 30 year old men sound like anyways? I dont know how 30 year old men act like?! Please excuse me while i panic over this.

Chapter two: Café Buttercups'

I tapped my pen impatiently while staring at my computer screen. I was supposed to be working but instead here I am brooding over Marshall Lee. It has been over three days exactly since the reunion party, and that Vampire managed to smuggle his way to my thoughts. I sighed heavily and tossed my pen away, if Marshall was really here in town that means there was a very high chance of me bumping into him! I gritted my teeth and scratched my head, having Marshall back in town is making my life really hard. I'm going to have to refrain myself from going anywhere beside my company, also avoid any places that attract Marshall especially bars and clubs. Not that I visit them anyways.

I suddenly sat up realizing that Marshall had yet again succeeded in invading my mind. I cursed under my breath and scooted closer to my desk trying to focus my attention on my work, Even though I really wasn't in the mood for it. I scowled while reading an email I had received from one of my business partners in Italy; they were requesting a shipment of one of our newest creation, Bubbly Space, a bubbly chocolate bar. I quickly typed him a reply of how much he wanted and how long it will take for the shipment to be ready, then I typed another email to Peppermint telling him about the details of the email and letting him handle the shipments and all.

After few hours of working I pushed myself off my chair and stretched my body; I hated sitting in the same position for too long. I checked my watch and decided it was time for me to take a break.

"I do deserve it." I said to myself

When I opened the door of my office and stepped out, Peppermint immediately stood up from his chair and gave me a questioning look.

"Is there a problem, sir?" he asked

"No." I shook my head, "I'm taking a break. Maybe grab me some food too." I said patting my stomach

"If you're hungry then there is no need for you to leave the company. I can get you someone to go and grab you some lunch."

"Um no that's fine. I kind of wanted to stretch my legs also." I said hoping he'd let me go

"There's still no need for you to leave. You do know this company has a recreational center right? It also has a cafeteria." He said firmly

I sighed and scratched my head before saying, "I know Pepp, I know. But I want to go out; I need to get some fresh air. I've been sitting in my office since morning and I can't stand it.

I saw Peppermint press his lips together in a thin line and spat, "Fine. Just don't be gone for too long."

"Thanks. It won't even take a minute." I said smiling as I jogged towards the elevators.

I put my sunglasses on and took a deep breath of the fresh air and let it out in puff. Smiling, I almost skipped down the streets but managed to control myself, I took long strides enjoying a slow walk to my favorite café. Buttercups'. I still had a smile on when I opened the door hearing the usual chime that indicates a customer's arrival when I saw the devil standing at the doorway. Marshall Lee and I stood in our spots gaping at each other.

"I don't see you in 10 years, yet I see you twice in a week? Who should I thank fate or destiny?" he said flashing me his lopsided smile.

It took a while until the warnings bells in my brain went off.  _What the hell was I thinking? Here I told myself not to go anywhere beside my house and my company to avoid any bumping into Marshall, yet here I am doing the exact opposite! And look where it got me!_

"M-Marshall Lee…what a coincidence." I said faking enthusiasm.

"Yo move it dude!" said the guy behind Marshall

"Sorry man." Replied Marshall as he moved to stand beside me allowing the people behind him walk out.

Every hair on my body stood and even though his arm wasn't touching mine it still felt like it was,  _How in the name of science can I feel his body heat?_ I yelled inwardly yet managed to keep a stoic expression.

"Marshall, you coming man?"

I looked to see three boys and one girl standing a bit far each holding a drink. I recognized the girl immediately; she was the one who flung herself on Marshall during the party three days ago. What was her name again? Ash? Nash? No it was probably Ash. Well whatever her name was she and those guys seem to be friends with Marshall, which meant that he was busy which also, means that Marshall is bound to leave with them and I'll get the afternoon to myself free of Marshall. I smiled and took a step in towards the café when Marshall spoke tossing his arm around my shoulder pulling me back against his chest,

"Nah, I think I'll stay, got a lot to catch up on with this guy here."

"Whatever. See you later." Said his friend as they turned around and left. The girl, Ash, blew Marshall a kiss before following after them.

I tried prying Marshall's arm from around my neck mainly because I was in an embarrassing position, but when Marshall removed his arm voluntarily and I thought I was free for good I suddenly felt his hands on my back pushing me towards the café.

"I'm not letting you go Gummy. We've got a lot to catch up on." He said as he dragged me all the way to an empty seat.

"Look Marshall I think we have conversed enough at the"-

"Conversed? We didn't talk enough, plus you ran away in the middle of the party. Anyways stay here I'll be right back."

And with that Marshall left me sitting by myself at a table for two. I sighed and took my glasses off;  _I should've listened to Peppermint! I should've stayed in my company and eaten the cafeteria food._

Dammit!

In a short time Marshall returned and handed me a sandwich and a cup of tea. I stared in disbelief at the food in front of me. Marshall bought me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and iced tea…my favorite. There was no way he still remembered, it must be a fluke! I mean I don't even remember what I had for dinner yesterday! Which, by the way, I do I had Salmon.

"A PBJ sandwich with iced tea, your favorite, unless that changed." He said as he sat opposite of me with an iced cappuccino smiling.

"No. It's not my favorite anymore." I lied yet I picked the slice of sandwich and took a small bite.

"Oh um well, that's a shame." He said propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand

The PB&J sandwich didn't last long, in a matter of seconds I devoured it all. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. When I swallowed the last bite I licked the jelly from my fingers and from my lips and took a long sip from my iced tea.

Marshall who was watching me the whole time chuckled and said, "I'm glad that some things didn't change about you."

Feeling myself blush I chugged my drink and avoided eye contact with him. When I noticed my reaction I scowled at myself for acting like a teenager and put my drink down looking back at Marshall.

"Marshall I don't see the need for us to 'catch up on'. There is nothing for us to catch up on, everything ended 10 years ago."

Marshall looked down at the table with a sad smile that tugged at my heart, I almost wanted to take back my words and hug him. Almost. "How do you know it was over? I mean we didn't even try to meet up for the past 10 years."

We didn't even try? Something flashed, a memory, but before I could grab it, it was gone. I shook my head and decided to change the subject. "What brings you back home?"

"I missed you." He suddenly said looking me right in the eye and I could tell he was serious. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at him wide eyed.  _What is he thinking?_

"Marshall wha-"

"Why did you take over that old fart's company?"

"Huh?"

"What happened to living your dream?"

I looked away taking interest at the invisible thread on my cuffs,  _what am I supposed to tell him? After my uncle's death I was forced to take over seeing as I'm the only eligible family member?_

"My dream is long gone. It died like everything else in my life."

"You have the right to refuse to work in that shady business!"

"You don't understand Marshall. I have no say in this. I never did."  _But it won't be like that for long, no it won't._

Marshall cursed and I noticed his grip on his drink tightened.

 _Does he still care? No! Gumball! Stop thinking like that!_  I cleared my throat and asked, "I uh I see you got yourself a nice girlfriend."

He looked at me puzzled so I said, "Ash?" hoping I got the name right.

"Oh, Ashley, no we're just friends. I don't date, haven't since we broke up." He said whispering his last words

I almost choked on my drink when I heard him, there was no way he said what I think he said.

"What about you? Heard you got a hot fiancée, what was her name again Betty?" he said changing the subject

"Brittany." I say bluntly "And it's nothing but a business relationship."

Suddenly my phone buzzed loudly making me jump. Marshall looked at me one of his eyebrows raised.

I pulled my phone out to read a text message from Peppermint saying that I was very late and had piles of papers on my desk that needed to be done immediately. I was gone for merely 30 minutes yet it felt like 5.

"Do you have to go?" asked Marshall

"Yes. I'm quite busy you see." I said slipping my phone back into my pocket. After thanking him for buying me lunch I left my seat and walked out of the café just to be stopped by Marshall again.

He held me from my arm tightly as if fearing I would disappear, "Wait, Gumball. Can I at least have your phone number? I want to be your friend again." He said smiling

For a second I was about to say yes, I was about to accept his offer. But I managed to stop myself in time. As gently as I could I took his hand off of my arm and said, "Look Marshall I'll say it to you again, what happened between us is gone, whatever it is. We should move on and forget we ever knew each other."

With that I turned around without looking at Marshall's face and fast walked back to my company. When I got to my office I found out that Peppermint was not kidding about the pile of paper on my desk, there was at least 3 piles all sitting there quietly waiting for me. I dragged my feet to me desk and sat on my chair.

"You were gone for a really long time. Please don't do that again." Said Peppermint before leaving my office.

I sighed heavily as I grabbed my pink pen and started working; already wishing I could go back to sitting with Marshall. That reminded me, Buttercups' Café, was where I met Marshall for the second time and where we first shared a kiss.

…

[ _I run. I run as fast as my legs can go. I think my calves are going to fall off. My legs burn and my chest feels tight. I have never run this hard in my life. I turn my head back and make a quick scan for him. I see him. He's far, very far. I think I might be able to out run him. All I have to do is turn right at the next intersection and I'll be, omf-_

_"Woah! Watch it dude."_

_I look and realize that I bumped into someone, someone who looks vaguely familiar. Especially that black hair and those red eyes. But I don't have time to chat I had to get away. I look back searching for him my eyes scanning the crowd quickly._

_"Gumball? That's you? Wow man I haven't seen you in a month!" says the guy, I briefly turn my head back at him and realize why this dude looked familiar. This was the guy who ruined my last chance to be free that time, what was his name again?_

_"It's me, Marshall remember?" he reminds me_

_"Yeah, yeah." I nod scanning the crowd once again; I can't let him ruin my chance of freedom this time. I turn to walk away when I suddenly get pulled back. I look and realize that he's grabbing hold on my arm._

_Dammit! Why won't he leave me alone!_

_"Yo Marshall, what's keeping you?" Marshall and I both look to see his friends waiting for him._

_Of course he has friends. Didn't he say he was new in town? For a second I feel a pang of jealousy, this guy just came here last month yet he was able to make friends quiet fast. And me? I've been in this town for 5 years yet I haven't made any friends yet._

_"Sorry guys, I can't go anymore." Says Marshall and he wave his friends goodbye before turning to look at me smiling. "Why haven't I seen you since then?" he says to me_

_I look at him bewildered. Did this guy really think I'd be friends with him? Is he even for real? I turn my head around to scan the crowd of people again and I see him. My butler. I tug at my arm wanting to leave. "Let me go." I say trying to pry his hand off._

_"What's wrong?" he asks_

_He won't understand. I don't have time. I must go now before it's too late! I tug harder and slap at his hand but his grip only got tighter._

_"What's the matter, Gumball?" he says a look of concern painting his face._

_I ignore him and look back at the crowd. He's closer. In few minutes he'll find me and he'll drag me back. I shake my head and pull at my arm until I think it's going to rip off. Suddenly the guy, Marshall, yanks me hard and pushes me against the wall. I glare at him about to give him a piece of my mind when he suddenly does something that makes me go blank. It happened so fast I didn't have time to react. Marshall pressed his lips against mine, and I couldn't help but think wow his lips are soft._

_I probably look like an idiot. Standing there, frozen in my spot, my hands hanging at my side uselessly, while every fiber in my body tries to process What the Hell Was Going On? Out of the corner of my eye I see Peppermint. I breathe in sharply and I guess Marshall notices because next thing I know was his hands are cradling my face gently as he tries to hide my face from the passerby's._

_When Peppermint disappears from view Marshall slowly pulls away. "I guess he's gone now." He says as he licks his lips. It takes me awhile until I regain my self-control, and I when I do I push him hard._

_"What the hell was that for?" I say_

_Marshall chuckles and says, "Not going to thank me? I practically just saved your ass."_

_I step on his foot hard and say, "I didn't need your help!"_

_"First, ow! Second, you need to calm down because I need to know what the fuck was going on."_

_He grabs my hand after that and drags me to the nearest café._

_"You're not leaving until you tell me everything." He says once we are seated_

_"Make me." I say when my stomach suddenly growls loudly. A feint blush spreads across my face and I look down at my lap feeling very embarrassed._

_Marshall on the other hand laughs at it before saying, "That makes both of us. What do you want? I'll buy it for ya."_

_"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I whisper_

_"Got it." He says as he walks to order. I look at him and wonder, just who is this guy and what's his deal?_

_Within a minute he's back placing my order in front of me. I practically inhale my food, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast which was seven hours ago, and this was the best PB &J sandwich I ever had!_

_"Slow down, Gum. No one is after you or your food!" chuckles Marshall as he chews_

_I feel embarrassed for my lack of manner, so I try to slow down but I fail miserably. After I finish my sandwich I lick the jelly from my fingers and my lips._

_"So, now that your stomach is full are you going tell me what's wrong?" he asks smiling_

_"I'm running away." I say before I could stop myself_

_"Why?"_

_"Why not? I don't want to live with him, my uncle, he's awful and I hate him."_

_"Hey." He says gently, placing his hand over mine, "it can't be that bad?"_

_I knew it, this guy wouldn't understand. No one does. Everyone sees my uncle as a great person, but no one knows who he really is. Feeling stupid for opening up to this stranger, I stand up and walk out of the café._

_"Hey! Gumball, wait." I hear him as he suddenly grabs hold of my arm again refraining me from running away. "Okay look I'm sorry. So maybe your uncle is horrible and all but have you thought this escape through? Do you know where you will be staying?"_

_I realize that I haven't thought pass the escaping part. I didn't know where I will be staying I didn't have any money on me. Slowly I shake my head._

_"Thought so." He says "Anyways, wanna stay over? I'm sure my mom won't mind, actually she wouldn't care."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup!" he says as he pats his jeans; he curses under his breath and says, "I left my phone inside, wait here. Don't leave!"_

_I stay and decide that maybe he's not so bad after all. Plus I'm starting to like those red eyes of his and his oddly shaped ears; I mean who has pointy ears anymore?_

_I smile and think maybe things are finally starting to turn good for me. I shouldn't have thought that because immediately I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I whip my head and look to see Peppermint standing over me out of breath._

_"I thought I saw you standing here. Come on, let's go home. This is the worst attempt of escape I've ever seen."_

_"No, wait you can't." I start._

_Peppermint's nails dig through my skin as he says, "You better keep your voice down, and you don't want this on the papers now do you? You've already caused your uncle a lot of trouble. I don't want to see you attempting anything stupid anymore, you get that?"_

_"Please Peppermint, hear me out! You can't do this!" I plea_

_But Peppermint doesn't listen to me; he continues to drag me all the way back to my uncle. And the only thing on my mind is Marshall, and what will he think when he realizes I'm not there anymore.]_

_**A/N: So, apparently I dont know what CEO's do. I'm just improvising here, I know you understand right?** _


	4. Princess Breakfast

Chapter 3: Princess Breakfast

I stretched my arms and took a sip from my cardamom tea before returning to my work on my laptop. I was in all honesty quiet bored and I longed to leave my seat and go do some baking in the kitchen. _Baking will have to wait until I'm done with this,_ I thought.

It was the weekend and while everyone on earth was enjoying it by sleeping in, partying and relaxing, I am forced to spend my weekend working.

"As if I don't work enough during the weekdays." I grumbled, "If I knew this would be the life of a CEO I wouldn't have signed up in the first place."

I sighed and shook my head when I remembered the reason why,  _bear with it Gumball! Just one month left, one month and you'll be free!_ I told myself.  _And once I'm free I'll do nothing in my life but bake, bake and bake._

I took another sip of my tea but almost spilled it on my laptop when the doorbell rang scaring me out of my shoes. Setting the tea cup down I stood up and head for the door, I don't usually get any visitors so I was quiet curious about who this guest was.

"Hi, baby!" squealed Brittany when I opened the door for her, she jumped at me and hugged me hard pressing her body against mine in the most inappropriate way. I held her from her shoulders and kept her at a respectful distance away from me.

"Good afternoon, Brit." I said trying not to cringe

"Surprised to see me?" she winked

"What a surprise, trust me I wasn't expecting you at all. Really." I said leading her inside my house

She giggled and kissed me cheek, "You're so charming, babe."

I walked back to my work place at the dining table while she strolled to my kitchen and rummaged through my fridge. "Sugar, why's your fridge filled with nothing but dessert? Have you been baking again?" she called

"Yes." I said suddenly finding my work very interesting

I was typing a response email to Pepp asking him to increase the budget in sector four when I felt Brittany's arm coil around my neck from behind. "You promised me you'd stop this baking problem you have, it's so unmanly." She cooed in my ear.

"Brit, please I'm working here." I said

Brittany huffed and walked to sit across from me, "I know I told you that you look hot when you're so concentrated on work but that's all what you have been doing recently, and I'm feeling very lonely." she pouted

I sighed and took my glasses off massaging the bridge of my nose, "Is that why you came here today?"

"Well kind of, I just came from Germany yesterday and my fiancé is the first person I see." She said then paused for a minute before asking, "Did you even miss me?"

No. I didn't miss her. What's between Brittany and I is nothing but business. My uncle arranged this thing in hopes the company will benefit from it. Brittany's father, Mr. Breakfast, owns a branch of breakfast bars all across the country and she's the only heir.

Brittany got up and took the seat beside mine wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder. "Why don't you take a little break, baby? We could, you know, have fun?" she whispered

Cold sweat ran down my spine and my hand hovered above the keyboard frozen. Brittany had moved her hand and started to caress my thigh while sucking on my neck. "Come on, play with me."

I stood up and stepped as far away from her as possible, "Brit we've talked about this before, I don't want to do it with you. Need I remind you that this is nothing but a business relationship?" I said clutching my wrists protectively behind my back.

I knew Brittany was mad without looking at her face, what I didn't know was that she would slap me hard across the face,

"I hate you!" she yelled and stormed out of my house

I rubbed my cheek and winced at the pain,  _at least she's gone now._

"Bonnibeau Gumball, what the hell were you thinking?" hissed Peppermint when he walked into my office Monday morning. Immediately I closed my blog where I post baking advices and pretended to be immersed in work.

"Good Morning Peppermint." I said with a smile, "Why are you so upset?"

"Why you ask? Maybe because of what you did to Brittany the other day!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know, her father called and complained about how you're mistreating his daughter and threatened to cancel the arrangement between us! Do you realize the big mistake you did?"

I stared at him unsure of how to respond, I didn't regret what happened that day with Brit. Sleeping with her was something I could never bring myself to do.

"You should fix this as soon as possible before it damages the whole company's welfare."

"Alright, Alright I'll talk to her as soon as I get a chance." I promised

Peppermint eyed me suspiciously and said, "Her family is hosting a party to celebrate their 45th anniversary since they opened their business. Since you have been invited, you will go and you will apologize to her."

"Don't worry Pepp I promise I'll show my face at the party."

"I certainly do hope so,  _sir_."

And with that my secretary was gone and I was left by myself again, I took my water bottle and drank some water before logging back on to my blog.

I braced myself as I entered the hotel where Brittany's family was hosting their party. Internally I didn't want to attend but like always I didn't have a say in it. I clutched the bouquet of flowers and walked towards the reception desk and asked where the party is being held. The ballroom was huge which was typical since we were in a five star hotel.

I walked around the ballroom looking for Brittany's social circle, it didn't take me long. Finding her was easy because she was always the one with the loudest laugh, just follow the loud noise and you'll find her and her obnoxious friends.

"What do you want?" she said glaring at me when I called her.

"I'm here to apologize about the other day" I said wearing a small smile while handing her the flowers, "I'm Sorry."

Brittany's eyes sparkled as she accepted the flowers, "Aw baby, you're such a gentleman! I love that about you a lot." She said then she looked up at me as if expecting something more.

"W-what?" I said hesitantly

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she said pointing at her lips then closing her eyes and she leant forward.

I groaned internally then bent down and connected our lips; she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. I couldn't stand having her tongue in my mouth I wanted to push her away from me, but if I did that it will enrage her and cause even more trouble. So I sucked it up and allowed my hands to rest on her hips. She pulled away slowly after that, which I was very thankful for, and gave me one of her tight hugs, "I love you sugar!" she said.

The celebration started right after that, and Brittany left me to hang out with her friends. Then her father gave a long speech about how his family started the business and how it had developed since then. I wasn't in the mood for partying or these high class celebrations, I was tired from all the work Peppermint is making me do every day and the only thing on my mind was sleep. Oh how I longed to leave this place and go snuggle in my bed.

After Brittany's father finished his speech it was my turn to say something as well, since I was his daughter's betrothed. I walked up to the stage followed by Brittany and smiled down at all the people; even though I wasn't feeling it I couldn't let that show on my face I was the CEO of CAN-DIEZ corp. Brittany stood beside me her arms looped around mine.

"I would like to congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Breakfast for another successful year, and I hope that the Breakfast Bar will only keep increasing in profit and eventually become one of the world's top known bars. Not that it already isn't. There isn't anywhere that I'd like to be other than here, within everyone, enjoying this celebration."

After I got a round of applause I smiled and walked down the stage where Brittany kissed my cheeks and said she was very proud of me. I continued my fake smile and compliments the whole time while exchanging business talks with the other guests until my cheeks were aching. It was pretty late at night when I decided that I should go home, Brit complained a lot but after I promised her a date she let me go.

I sighed heavily when walking down the hallway towards the hotel's front door, I was very exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open that's why when I saw Marshall Lee walking in the hotel I thought I was imagining things. He strode in like he owned the place holding his head high with pride. He wore black leather jacket above a white tee shirt, red pants that were cuffed up at the ankles, sneakers and a beanie. I stood in my spot and stared at him until he noticed me.

"Gumball? Is that really you? What're you doing here?" he said smiling as he took off his sunglasses

"I uh, wh-what're you doing here?" I stuttered

"I'm staying here. You? You can't possibly be staying here too?"

"No, um I was…Brittany's family were celebrating their 45th anniversary and I was invited."

"Oh, I see." He said as his smile disappeared

"Wait, you said you were staying here? Why, what happened to your house?"

"I lost my key in the airport when I came here." He said with a shrug

"Typical." I snorted when I noticed his long hair was cut back to how it used to be before, "Did you get a haircut?" I asked

"Yeah, the long hair was bothering me hard to wash and all." He said

"Pity, I liked it." I mumbled

"Hm?"

"Nothing." I blushed realizing what came out of my mouth

Marshall smiled and stared at me for a while before saying "Are you okay? You look tired."

"Just exhausted." I sighed

"You should take a day off, rest your body and all."

I nodded

Smiling Marshall looked left then turned his head and looked right before suddenly bending down and kissing my lips.

I slapped my hands on my mouth and glared at him,  _does he still have his habit of randomly kissing me?_

"Come visit me whenever you're bored. I'm in room 1215." He winked then turned and walked towards the elevators.

I took a deep breath before walking out of the hotel and to my car.

_He smelled like apples and wilderness._

_….._

[ _I stare at Marshall as he flirts with the two girls beside him, my heart aches more when the girl on his right kisses his cheek and Marshall does nothing to push her away. I sigh and look down at my shoes. Marshall invited me to a party hosted by one of his friends; I didn't want to attend at first because all the guests were high schoolers and they all looked intimidating. In the end I agreed as a sign of rebellion against my uncle._

_We are sitting around in a huge circle playing 7 minutes in heaven, and every time the bottle spun I'd cross my fingers and hope it wouldn't land on me yet there was a part of me that wanted a 7 minute in heaven with Marshall. The part that is in love with him. I didn't know when it happened, but these feelings have progressed over those 6 months that I have come to know Marshall. Even with our age difference, Marshall never looked embarrassed about spending time with a child like me._

_"I wish the bottle would land on me and Marshall, I so wanna make out with him?" the girl next to me whispers to her friend_

_"Do you think he's a good kisser?" her friend asks_

_"Definitely"_

_I roll my eyes and sneak a glance at Marshall. I guess one of the things that triggered my feelings toward Marshall was the fact that he's always kissing me. And I have never rejected him. I still don't know why he does it, maybe he likes me? I snort at the thought; there is no way in cherry pies that Marshall Lee harbors feelings for me. I hug my knees to my chest as a senior spins the bottle and everyone cheers, why would Marshall like me? I'm just a kid to him, I have scars, I have mood swings, I love to bake, I'm stupid, I suck at everything, I wear pink a lot, and my name is very lame. He would never consider me as a boyfriend candidate even if I was the last person on earth! And who says he's even gay? He probably only kisses me as a tease and-_

_"Gumball, cum on!" I look up at the sound of Marshall breaking into my thoughts, he's standing over me holding out his hand to me and everyone around are staring while some are silently giggling. Suddenly I panic, what's going on? Did I speak my thoughts out loud? Is this a prank?_

_"Move it Gumball, let's go" he says again pulling me from my arm and dragging me to the closet._

_Wait a minute! Did I…is this…?_

_"We wanna hear some noise!" someone slurs_

_"Can I take a picture?" another asks_

_"Yo Marshie! Don't you dare go gay on me alright?" a girl yells_

_No way…Marshall …him and I!_

_I feel myself heat up as I silently walk behind Marshall. This is actually happening! I think._

_We walk into the closet and Marshall locks the door behind us. I grip the hem of my pink shirt and look up at him from behind my lashes, is he going to do it? Why do I feel so nervous?_

_Marshall bends down and I scrunch my eyes tightly then I feel him planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. I look at him wide eyes feeling a bit disappointed, "Are you not going to kiss me? We have only 7 minutes." I say_

_Marshall smiles and holds my right arm pushing the sleeves aside and kissing my scars, "Do you want me to? He asks_

_I swallow hard, and blush even harder. I want to pull my hand away but I can't, I want to look away but I can't. I feel those butterflies in my stomach, I feel my knees grow weak and I feel my mind go blank. "I…well, I mean we're supposed to be…right?"_

_Then Marshall closes the distance between us without breaking eye contact, involuntarily I back away but immediately hit the wall. Whatever space was between us is now reduced so the tips of our noses are touching._

_"Bubbs?" he whispers and I swear my body shudders at the sound of his voice._

_"Have you been cutting lately?" he asks_

_"No" I whisper shaking my head and wonder why aren't we kissing yet_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." I nod wanting to feel his mouth against mine already so I stand on my toes and press my lips against his. Immediately Marshall kisses me back and it feels different, different from all his previous kisses. This time his tongue gets involved too, I feel it invading my mouth and it doesn't bother me one bit. Marshall lets go of my hand and places his behind my neck as he tilts my head back and deepens the kiss. While his other hand is caresses the skin of my neck gently. My arms are now looped around his neck gripping his shirt tightly not believing any of this is actually happening. I want more; more of him, kissing is suddenly not enough I want to taste more of him._

_"Time's up!" someone yells at the door startling both of us and killing the mood._

_Marshall slowly pulls away and now the only thing connecting us is a string of saliva. "I guess time's up already." He says_

_Nodding I blush and lick my lips savoring the remnant of his taste. Marshall chuckles and kisses the corner of my lips, "Come on now let's go."_

_Yeah, there is no way Marshall would fall in love with someone 2 years younger than him, especially me.]_


	5. 3.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, but this flashback should satisfy you!

[ _I am reading a book about business proposals, a task given to me by my uncle, when I hear a knock. I sit still and look around my room, I know that my uncle is working in his office downstairs and Peppermint is assisting him, so neither of them could be knocking on my door. The knocking sounds again and this time I see a silhouette of someone on my balcony. I swallow hard and pick up the book I'm reading, walking slowly towards balcony._

_Who is this person? Is it a thief? How did he get on my balcony?_

_I grip my book closer to my chest feeling very scared as I open the curtains and my balcony door in one swift movement. Having my eyes shut tight I swing my book hard at the stranger._

_Thud!_

_"Ow! The hell Gumball?"_

_I open my eyes to see Marshall Lee staring at me._

_"OH MY GLOB! I'm so sorry!" I whisper loudly, "Are you hurt?"_

_"No I'm fine. Who whips books at people's faces these days?"_

_"Well it's your fault! What are you doing on my balcony at this hour? No, how did you get up here in the first place?" I ask him as I lead him inside my room._

_"I climbed that tree." He shrugs "By the way nice room, very spacious."_

_I blush feeling suddenly very self-conscious. I look down at my shoes waiting for him to criticize me and laugh at me like how my uncle does._

_"You're the only person I know who has a very, very pinkish room, and yet it doesn't look girly. I like it a lot, it's very cool." He says with a smile_

_I look up at him with wide eyes and wonder if he is lying or it's just the truth. "Thanks." I whisper_

_"So, you were not getting ready to go to bed now, were you?"_

_"No, not really. I was reading." I shake my head as I place my book on my desk._

_"Good. Then go change because we have a party ahead of us."_

_"A what? Marshall I can't leave! My uncle won't let me."_

_"Who said anything about your uncle knowing? We. Are. Going. To. Sneak. Out."_

_I stare at Marshall as if he grew two heads. Sneak out? He expects me to sneak out? I can't do that! If my uncle finds out I'll never hear the end of it. "No. No Marshall I can't! I can't sneak out, and to attend a party?"_

_"Why not? It'll be fun!"_

_"No I'm sorry Marshall but I can't." I say turning around and giving him my back_

_A long pause stretched between us then Marshall says, "Fine. Whatever, it's your wish. I just thought that maybe you'd like to have fun for a while. You know, let go and be wild instead of sitting here and reading a boring book. I wanted to go to this party with you only, but it can't be helped. I guess I'll just go hook up with someone else and—"_

_"WAIT!" I say loudly pulling on his shirt, "I'll…I'll go with you."_

_"Oh no, you don't have to force yourself Gumball. I understand." He says pushing me aside_

_"No, I want to go. I want to go to the party. I don't want to stay here and read." Truth be told I really didn't want to read the book my uncle gave me, I also didn't like the idea of Marshall hooking up with someone strange._

_"Great! Then hurry up and get changed." He grins widely_

_"What do I wear? Is there a dress code?"_

_"Dress code? Dude, just put anything on."_

_"Okaaay."_

_Put anything on. Easy for him to say. I open my closet and pull a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved pink graphic tee. I place them on my bed and am about to take my shirt off when I notice Marshall still standing in his place, staring at me with a smile._

_"Do you mind?!" I say_

_"What?" he says_

_"Marshall I'm changing!"_

_"So? You've got what I've got." He smirks_

_I tighten my lips then push him out to the balcony, "Wait here." I say then shut the curtains but leaving the door open._

_After I'm dressed and ready, Marshall helps me sneak out. We climb over my balcony railing to a tree branch then we slide down the tree before hitting the road. We ride the motorbike, which Marshall stole from his mother, all the way down town to where the party is held._

_"Um, Marshall? Is that a club?" I say as we are walking down the busy streets_

_"Yeah." He nods leading me towards it_

_"I thought you said we were going to a party?" I ask feeling worried_

_"We are. It's in the club." He points casually_

_"But Marshall I'm 13! They won't let me in! They won't let you in either." I say as we stand in line waiting to get in_

_"S'alright. I've got us covered." He snickers as he pulls two cards and hands one to me._

_"Marshall those are fake ID's!" I hiss at him_

_"Shush. Act natural or else they'll get suspicious."_

_What? Natural how?_

_Soon we reach the bouncer, we show him our ID's and surprisingly he let us in. I stare agape at Marshall as he drags me inside the club, not believing that the guy actually believed I am 18. A short midget like me._

_It's my first time in a club. Everyone here is dancing and grinding their bodies against each other in the most inappropriate way possible. There are also girls dressed in so little doing weird dances on pole. I suddenly find myself making eye contact with them so I look away feeling very embarrassed. But I end up looking at another couple making out and…feeling my cheeks heat up I whip my head away and decide that the floor looks really nice._

_"Come on let's dance." Says Marshall dragging me to the dance floor as soon as we're in_

_We run to the crowded dance floor trying to squeeze in between people until we found an empty spot for us to dance on. Marshall stands in front of me and starts shaking his body and moving around to the rhythm of the music. Sometimes he sings along and sometimes he makes up lyrics all his own. But me? I just stand in my place awkwardly not knowing how to dance and not having enough confidence shake my body. Marshall notices so he holds both my hands in his and pulls me into him._

_"Why aren't you dancing Bubba?" he asks loudly_

_"I…I don't dance!" I yell_

_"Lies." He yells back "Just copy me!"_

_And so I do. I follow Marshall's lead, copying his moves and trying to keep up with him. It's honestly very funny and I couldn't help myself but laugh at the stupid moves Marshall makes me do. I decide to do a twirl and when I do I notice a girl approach Marshall and force a kiss on him. Watching them kiss makes me feel very uncomfortable so I decide to walk away. But then Marshall shoves the girl away and rubs at his lips angrily. He sees me staring at him and immediately looks away. Looking very annoyed Marshall walks off the dance floor and slides into an empty booth. I follow after him and sit down beside him._

_"What happened back there?" I ask_

_Marshall Lee looks at me then looks back at the table._

_"The girl was really hot." I say searching the crowd of people for her pretending that I'm not bothered by the kiss._

_"Didn't it bother you?" he suddenly says, his arms propped on the table in front of him._

_"Pardon?"_

_"Aren't you a little bit jealous?"_

_I stare at Marshall as he glares at his gripped hands on the table, "What if I am?" I say testing the waters_

_Marshall turns his head and looks at me, "Do you want me to kiss you?" he says, something glows in his eyes._

_"huh?!"_

_"Do you want to kiss?"_

_I stare at him bewildered but before he could change his mind and tell me he is joking I immediately press my lips against his. Right after that Marshall's hand cradle my face and his tongue explores my mouth. I moan loudly forgetting where I am, everything around me blurs away, the music becomes background noise and the only thing on my mind is how good Marshall tastes and how I don't want this to stop. But eventually we do and I stare dazedly into his beautiful crimson eyes._

_"You love me, Bubba?" he asks with a smirk_

_I blink twice and look at him wondering if I heard him right, I feel my cheeks flush and I look down at my legs unsure of what to say. Then Marshall bends down his lips pressing against my ears and whispers,_

_"I love you, Bonnibeau Gumball. Will you date me?"_

_Without hesitation or second thoughts, I leap at him and bury my face in his neck. Tears fill my eyes not believing Marshall Lee wants someone like me to date him. "Yes! Oh Yes!" I say nodding my head._

_After the party has ended, Marshall drove me back home. And we spent half an hour making out at my balcony. Somehow I don't want to let him go, I'm afraid this all is a dream._

_"Oh I almost forgot!" Says Marshall when he suddenly pulls away from our kiss he turns right and pushes aside a potted plant. He pulls out something from behind it and extends it toward me. "Happy birthday."_

_I stare at the gift wrapped small box and my vision blurs again. I wipe at my eyes furiously and accept the present. "C-can I open it?"_

_"Sure."_

_I tear at the wrappers and open the box to fine a snow globe. Inside the globe is cute small pink castle and at the base of the globe the words 'Candy Kingdom' is written. I stare at it feeling suddenly very loved._

_"Do…do you like it?" says Marshall looking worried._

_"Dude I love it!" I say with the widest smile, "It's better than the one my uncle gave me."_

_"What did he give you?"_

_"That thick business book, he wants me to write a business proposal." I shrug then go to admire the snow globe._

_Marshall laughs then shakes his head, "But do you really like it? Honestly I didn't know what to get you, but then I saw this and it reminded me of you so I bought it and…" he trails looking down at his shoes and rubs the back of his neck._

_I step towards him, touch his elbow and force him to look at me, "Really Marshall, I love it. Thank you so much."_

_Marshall smiles, then bends down and kiss me; I rise on my toes and deepen the kiss._

_"G'Night, Bubbs. Sleep well."_

_"Good night Marshy." I smile.]_

**P.S. Dont forget to Review**


	6. A Party with Marshall Lee

Chapter 4: A Party with Marshall

"And then she spilled hot coffee on me and totally ruined my new dress…"

I zoned out Brittany and tried to focus more on my tea and cake, especially that cake, it tasted really good. Like I had promised her few days ago, today I took Brit out on a date. We started off with a tour around the very first CAN-DIEZ chocolate factory, we then had lunch at a fancy Italian restaurant, and then we went shopping upon her request, and lastly after 3 hours of moving around and buying stuff we stopped to take a break at an expensive café. While I ordered a sponge cake and black tea, Brit just asked for coffee and a muffin.

I wanted to go and ask to meet the chef who made this cake, it was exceptionally good. But leaving Brit alone on our date will only cause more problems than necessary.  _Maybe I can e-mail the café later today?_

"You know, I was thinking and…you're right what we have is just a business relationship." she suddenly said making me almost choke on my cake

"Wha-?" I spat

"I mean, we aren't really engaged. You didn't buy me and engagement ring. It's just the public that thinks we're engaged, that's why I say we should hold an engagement party where you'll propose to me and we make it official! Right?"

"Uh…r-right." I swallowed hard, "You're right-"

"So, let's hold that next week and-"

"NO!"

"No?" she asked tilting her head to the side, and looking at me like I just offended her

"Brit, how should I say, next week is really no good. I'm fully packed with work." I tried to recover

"O…K, how about the week after?" she said slowly

"How about you leave it up to me?" I managed a smile

"Huh? Why?"

"So that the whole thing will be a surprise, it'll make the public think that I arranged it all to surprise you."

Brittany stared at me wide eyes before she leapt across the table hugging me, "Baby you're amazing!"

"…and send." I sighed and shut my laptop. I had finally finished typing the report and now I could take a few hours break until my next meeting.

I stretched my arm then got up and walked out of my office. I smiled internally when I saw that Peppermint wasn't in his desk. I hurried and rode the elevator down to the company's cafeteria.

I took my lunch with me to my office and was enjoying a nice Tuna sandwich and updating my blog when my phone started buzzing. I picked it up to realize I had received a text messages from an unknown number. When I opened the texts it read,

'Hey Gumball

I'm doin a small gig at the Sand Princess Club, so come see me.  
I'll be waiting for u  
B there at 645pm

P.S. UR on the VIP list!

You best friend,

Marshall Lee'

I stared at the screen and thought, "How did he get my phone number?"

Then I swore, remembering Fiona.  _How could she?!_  I thought feeling betrayed. I read Marshall's text again and wondered if I should reply or block his number. Then it hit me _, I have a meeting this evening and I can't make it_. I smiled then threw my phone in my drawer,  _sorry Marshall but I really cant make it_  I thought gleefully.

"Sir?" Pepp said when he walked into my office few minutes later, "because of some technical issues, unfortunately the meeting got canceled-"

"WHAT! NO!"

Peppermint looks at me, taken aback by my reaction, "Um…yeah, like I said unfortunately. But I managed to reschedule it for next week….Gumball, are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

 _Glob, now I have no excuse to not go_.

As soon as I got home I stripped off my suit and took a quick shower. I didn't know why I was rushing, I mean I'm sure Marshall wouldn't mind if I was few minutes late, right? And yet my hands didn't slow down when washing and scrubbing my body. Within 10 minutes I was all washed up, I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked towards the basin and wiped the steamy mirror to see my reflection. And the first thing that caught my eyes was the cursive tattoo imprinted across my chest, right above my heart. That tattoo, which I have wanted to remove for 10 years now but I didn't know why I haven't yet. I pull my gaze away from the black ink and focus on applying deodorant, drying my hair and shaving.

After all that was settled I fast walked out of the washroom to my room and into my large walk-in closet. I wanted to wear something casual, not to extravagant, something that'll help me blend in and people won't recognize me. I pulled out a shirt that was long sleeved because that's all what I owned, shirts, t-shirts, hoodies, they were all long-sleeved. I didn't have anything that was short sleeved or sleeve less. Why? The answer is to cover my ugly scars. Those scars that crisscross both my wrists, that are always hidden and no one knows about them. Those scars that if Brittany saw them she'll be disgusted and I wouldn't blame her. They disgust me too.

Except for Marshall. The only person who knows about those scars, the only person who have touched and kissed them like they were no big deal.

After dressing up in skinny jeans, long sleeved red shirt, long sleeved black leather jacket, a pair of glasses, and my hot pink sneakers I walked out of my house and rode my car to the club that Marshall is playing at. Marshall wasn't lying when he said he put me on the VIP list, as soon as the bouncer saw me he opened the door and let me without a word.

I walked into the club and was immediately welcomed by the loud music, and the smell of sweaty people. I refrained from gagging and walked deeper into the club until I got to the bar, there I sat down and ordered a glass of ice water.

I was about to take a sip of my cold water when suddenly I felt someone slap my back hard making me spill some of my drink. I gripped my glass hard and turned around glaring when I saw Marshall Lee take the seat beside me.

"I'm glad you made it, man!"

"Um…yeah, sure. I was free so I thought why not." I said after clearing my throat. How did he find me?

"Why did you invite me, Marshall Lee?"

"Why not? You always used to be there whenever I played. It always made my music sound better."

"Marshall your 30, stop acting like a little kid." I rolled my eyes and Marshall grinned widely.

His smile pissed me off,  _Who the hell does he think he is? Does he think I'll jump straight into his arms just like that? Does he expect me to forget all what I've been through these past 10 years, and just fall back in love with him like nothing happened?_

_Jerk. So full of himself. Bastard._

"What are you doing back here anyways? Shouldn't you be touring in France and signing autographs?"

Marshall looked at his hands before turning his head to look at me, his piercing red eyes looked straight into mine and when he spoke his voice was low and serious,"I lost something important to me, but instead of getting it back I've been running away and using music as an excuse to be busy. But I'm done running now, I'm going to get back what I lost no matter the cost."

I couldn't respond to that all I did was stare at him blankly. Something in the back of my head told me he was talking about me, but I silenced the thought immediately. If he really did regret what happened between us he would have done something about it years ago. Not now.

"I'm on now, don't go anywhere Gumwad." he said messing my hair and placing a small kiss on my cheek.

I slapped my cheek and looked around wondering if anyone saw us. But everyone's attention was focused on Marshall as he went up the stage with his guitar. They cheered for him loudly and Marshall started playing.

I turned around giving him my back unable to stand looking at Marshall. His music starts playing loudly beating at everyone, and sending chills down my spine. This whole thing, with his music ringing in my ears opened a door I have closed a long time ago. Memories flood my mind giving me minor headache.  _I don't want this, I don't want to remember all our fun times, I don't want to miss him, I don't want to want him!_ I called the bartender over and ordered one of his strongest drinks.

I wasn't going to let Marshall do this to me. He wants me to want him, to love him again. But I've already been down that road and even though there were lots of good memories, I don't want to walk that road again. Marshall helped me through a lot as a kid, but we weren't cut out for each other and he doesn't seem to understand that.

I drained my glass of alcohol and turned around at Marshall, he looked at me, smiled then winked. I glared at him thinking,  _stubborn bastard!_

_..._

_[I take a deep breath then open the door leading to my uncle's office. He takes his eyes off his laptop to look at me, grunts then goes back to his work._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Um, I…I finished that business proposal you asked me to do." I say as I put the papers on his desk_

_My uncle gets up, takes my papers then walks across the room and runs it through the paper shredder sitting on a small table. I stand frozen in my spot as I see all my hard work get shredded to pieces._

_"Do it again." He says sitting back in his seat_

_"But you didn't even read it. You-!" I complain only to be silenced by his glare, immediately I clamp my mouth shut and look down at me feet._

_"Do it again." He repeats, then suddenly he screeches, "PEPPERMINT!"_

_Within few seconds Pepp enters the office, "Yes?"_

_"Take this no-good pink boy to an empty room so that he can work on his business proposal. I want it by the end of the day before I leave my office."_

_I stare shocked at him before following Pepp out of the office and into an empty meeting room. After making sure I'm seated Peppermint leaves the room silently.  
He wants me to do it again…he wants me to write the whole thing again?! I take a deep breath and press the heels of my palm on my eyes holding back my tears. I don't want to write it again, it took me forever to write it the first time I won't be able to finish it in just few hours!_

_I sniff loudly then look around the empty room, I want to see Marshall. Immediately I leave the room and run to the elevators. As soon as I'm out of the building I take the first city bus I see, I had to hurry before Pepp realizes I'm gone._

_Thankfully I rode the right bus and it drops me a few blocks away from Marshall's house. Then I take off running._

_I huff panting loudly and hard stopping beside a huge oak tree because I'm not very athletic. After catching my breath I hear the sound of music. I turn to look and see that Marshall's garage is open and he's with two other boys playing music. Suddenly I panic._

_Is it alright for me to go see him?_

_He's with his friends…maybe he doesn't want his friends to know about me?_

_Maybe his friends don't know he's gay? What if he didn't tell them about us?_

_But I really need to see Marshall now. I really need him._

_I look at the garage again, thankful for the big oak tree covering me. Alright here's the plan, I tell myself.  
I'll just walk by Marshall's house as if I was just passing by; if he ignores me then I'll just walk away. Taking a deep breath I gather my courage then walk towards Marshall's house. I was just a few feet away when Marshall notices me._

_"Gumball!" he yells then he runs towards me enveloping me in a hug. I stand frozen in my spot; I wasn't expecting him to do that. I notice his friends looking at us, so I push Marshall away feeling embarrassed. Just because he hugged you in front of his friends that doesn't mean they know about your relationship! I scold myself._

_Marshall chuckles as he takes my hand and pulls me towards his garage. "Gumball, those are my best friends: Finn and Jake. Guys, this is Gumball. My boyfriend."_

_I stare agape at Marshall. Why is he telling them? He's not supposed to tell them! Isn't he ashamed of me? Why does he look so proud?_

_" So you're the infamous Gumball. Marshall talks about you nonstop, it's annoying." Says Jake who was on the drums_

_"Hey man! Nice to meetcha!" Says Finn_

_Feeling really embarrassed, I wave at them and squeak a hello. Marshall slaps my back then says,_

_"Wanna listen to us practice?"_

_I can?_

_"Yup"_

_I bite my lip, hiding my happiness as I make my way towards an old couch at the side of the garage, and slump there. Marshall looks at me then starts playing, throughout the whole practice session he never takes his eyes off of me. And I couldn't help but wonder, what did I do to deserve such an awesome boyfriend?]_

**A/N: Dont forget to share you thoughts with me!**


	7. BubbleGum's Role

Chapter 5: Bubble gum's Role

Soft music played in the background as I floated in beautiful dream. I smiled and lay back on the soft green grass enjoying the song. It was my favorite lullaby, one that I used to listen to every day. It always helped me sleep at night, and it always drove those nightmares away. The lullaby continued and it was getting to my favorite part, then I started to wonder who could be singing it. A soft breeze blew by that played with my hair, I took a breath and my brows furrowed. No, it can't be said my conscience but just to be sure I took in another breath and I swear to glob I smelled Marshall Lee. That's right, that lullaby was always sung by Marshall!

Immediately I snapped my eyes open and sat upright. My eyes were wide in panic and my heart was beating fast, I saw Marshall sitting at the edge of the bed cradling his guitar. He was wearing a loose tank top and pajama bottoms. It was the first time I noticed several tattoos encircling his right forearm all the way to his shoulder blade.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He smirked

"Marshall Lee what are you doing at my house? Get out!" I snapped

"Your house? Dude look around, this is my house." He laughed as he set down his guitar beside him.

I opened my mouth to say something then I noticed the lack of pink in the room. I looked around to realize that this was not my house; the bed was not its usual magenta pink color instead it was black.

"Wh-what am I doing at your house? What happened last night?"

"Nothing really, you just got really drunk and I had to drive you back home. I didn't know where you live so I brought here instead." He said as he slowly got off the bed taking his guitar with him.

 _Last night…what happened last night?_  I scrunched my eyes trying to remember but all it gave me was a head ache making me wince. I sighed in defeat and pushed the duvet away only to find out that my jeans was gone and replaced with boxers…boxers that were not mine. My long sleeved pink shirt was also gone and in its place was a black short sleeved t-shirt. Instinctively I hid my exposed scars and glared at Marshall,

"Where are my clothes, Marshall?"

"You threw up on them so I had to get them washed."

My breath got caught in my throat and I gripped the shirt I was wearing tightly.  _Did he see it? I thought, did he see the tattoo?_

"And ah…don't worry you changed by yourself." Marshall continues, looking down at his feet.

My grip loosened on my shirt and I let out a breath, then I suddenly asked, "You didn't do anything weird to me did you?"

"Do what? Rape you? Do you really think I'm that type of guy?" Marshall said in a serious tone

I stared at him taken aback, unsure of how to respond. Marshall sighed and scratched the back of his neck,

"I didn't…I didn't do anything." He said avoiding eye contact.

I narrowed my eyes at him feeling suspicious but decided to let it slide, my hips and back weren't aching anyway. And I didn't have the energy to interrogate him.

"May I have my clothes back?" I asked

"They're right there, on the chair." He pointed with a smile

"Thanks" I mumbled as I got off the bed and walked towards my folded clothes trying really hard to hide my scars. I didn't know why I was doing it, Marshall already knows about them. And yet, I couldn't help but feel ashamed of them. I was pulling out my pink shirt when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around and saw Marshall, leaning on the wall with his arms folded, staring at me in a serious look.

"Why are you still here? Can I have some privacy please?"

"Right, sorry." He smiled then walked out closing the door behind him.

I sighed then started to get undressed. After I'm back in my own clothes I folded Marshall's clothes neatly and placed them on the chair, then I made the bed. When all that's done I take my first look at Marshall's room. It's defiantly bigger than his old one and definitely very different as well. The room was unusually very clean and it lacked his scent. Three guitars sat beside his messy desk, one of them was his old red axe-base guitar. I was surprised to see that it was still in good shape. I walked towards it and gently touched its smooth skin. Then I stood up to take in his messy desk that was filled with music sheets. I picked the music sheets one by one trying to decipher the notes but failing miserably. Even after the training I received from Marshall at 14, I still couldn't write nor reading musical notes.

I sighed and put the sheets back on the desk when I noticed an art book peeking from underneath the papers.  _Does he still sketch?_  I wondered as I silently pulled the book out. The first page had a rough sketch of what looked like a younger version of me, the second and third had all that followed had rough sketches of me. Shiver ran down my spine and I slammed the book shut.

_The glob is this? Is Marshall out of his mind?_

Putting the book back I walked to the adjoining washroom to freshen up. There was a horrible taste in my mouth.

The moment I walked out of Marshall's room I was overwhelmed with the smell of food. I felt my mouth water as I made my way down the spiral staircase and towards the smell.

"Come on, breakfast is ready." Said Marshall, he set down a plate of scrambled eggs on the table

I sat down at the table and my stomach grumbled at the sight of food. A plate of scrambled eggs, two pieces of bacon, fried potatoes and two slices of toast sat in front of me.  _When was the last time I had Marshall's cooking?,_  I asked myself just as Marshall set a tea cup beside me and went to sit across from me.

"Your room is awfully clean, it's very unlike you." I said in an attempt to start a conversation

"I hired a maid to clean up every morning. Also I haven't been here in years."

"Hmm." I nodded

"Come on, dig in." he gestured toward the food with a smirk before taking a sip from his coffee.

"yeah." I mumbled as I picked my fork ready to eat. I shouldn't give him an opening, I shouldn't let him in. _Keep refusing him, don't compliment him, avoid him, reject him, and don't open up to him_. I chanted these words in my head over and over again hoping they would strengthen the walls around me.

"How is it?"

"It's bland." I lied

Suddenly Marshall chuckled and shook his head; I looked up at him questioningly

"You can't fool me, ya know? How long do think I've known you? I can tell when you're lying." He said wearing a lopsided smile

I chewed slowly and stared at him hoping he was bluffing. "What do you mean?"

"Your left eye twitches twice when you lie." He explained

Instantly I covered my left eye feeling embarrassed, then realizing what I did I pulled my hand away scowling.  _You can't let him play you! He's just bluffing!_  My conscience told me.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away?" he suddenly asked in a serious tone

"Because it's for the best."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we shouldn't get involved with each other anymore." I said putting my fork down and getting up, "Thanks for letting me stay here and making me breakfast."

"Why? Why shouldn't we? We were fine before, why can't we do it again?" he said getting up and grabbing my hand stopping me from leaving

"Are you crazy? Listen to yourself Marshall! Whatever it was that we had back then is gone, we're different now. We've changed we're adults now, not children anymore. We should stop fooling around." I pushed his hand away and turned around when I suddenly heard a loud bang that startled me. I turned to see Marshall leaning on the table, his hands flat on the surface of the table. A broken mug lies on the floor and spilled coffee stains the white floor.

"Are you going to deny what we had back then been real? Do you really believe we were fooling around? Answer me, damnit Gumball!" he shouted

I stared at him, raw emotions filled his eyes. I wanted so badly to take back everything I told him, I wanted to tell him that maybe I still had feelings for him, I so wanted to be held in his arms again to be engulfed in his warmth. But I couldn't, I couldn't give in to him. I had to keep pushing him away until he gives up. I swallowed hard and said, "I-Yes, I do believe we were fooling around. After all we were just kids."

The look on Marshall's face was unbearable I had to tear my eyes away and focus on the background instead.  _Don't give in. Don't give in. Don't give in._

"What the fuck?" Marshall said pushing his bangs up,

Silence stretched between us and the atmosphere around us felt heavy.

"I missed you, you know. I missed you a lot." He whispered

"You don't, you just miss the time we spent together. So-"

"I still love you Gumball! I swear I do." He yelled desperation in his voice

My eyes went wide at his words and the words 'me too' almost escaped my mouth.  _Lies! Lies! Don't let him in! Don't give in to him!_ Because that's all what it takes, one wrong word and Marshall will find a crack in my walls to sneak in through. I took a deep shuddering breath and whispered, "I don't."

Then I turned around about to leave when I felt his hand gripping my arm and twisting me around to face him,

"Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't feel the same."

I kept my eyes down and whispered again, "I don't"

The grip on my arm tightened and Marshall insisted again, "Look me in the eye, Gumball and tell me you don't feel the same."

This time I do, I looked straight in his eyes and said, "I don't feel the same about you anymore, Marshall. I'd appreciate it if you stop appearing in my life anymore."

The hurt look on Marshall's face broke my heart but I turned around and walked away, telling myself that this was for the best. Maybe now Marshall will give up and leave me alone. Suddenly the thought of not seeing Marshall again made my chest tight and brought tears to my eyes. I managed to hold back my tears until I got home, then I broke down.

Slumped in my big leather chair, I stared out the glass wall looking over the town of Ooo. Three days passed and I haven't seen any sign of Marshall, which was supposed to be a good sign. And yet there was this unsettling feeling inside me. I sighed before the door suddenly flung open making me jump

"GUMBALL!"

"BUBBLEGUM!"

I ran to the door and gave my little cousin a welcome hug. "I missed you so much!" she said

"I missed you too! When did you come back?" I said

"Few hours ago actually, I was so excited I had come see you right away! Also I wanted to see the company."

I smiled at her, "Come on in, there's so much we need to talk about."

"Sure. Oh, I bought a friend with me, Marcy?"

A punk girl dressed in black, about Bubblegum's age walks in. half hair shaved off; other half was silky, black, curly hair with electric blue highlights. She had auburn sharp eyes, and pierced eyebrows.

" 'Sup?" she said before popping a pink lollipop in her mouth

"Hello Marcy, come on in." I greeted

I closed the doors behind her then walked back to my seat. "There's only one month left, I didn't think you'd come back this early."

"Time will fly by real fast, and next thing you know it's the awaiting day." Bubblegum said cheerfully

I chuckled and said, "You're right."

Then Peppermint walked in suddenly with drinks, he served Bubble gum and I tea and gave Marcy coffee, "It's very nice to see you back in good health, Lady Bubblegum." He greeted with a bow

"It's good to see you too, Peppermint."

When Peppermint left, Bubblegum leaned close and whispered "There's a rumor going on about Marshall being back in Oooville, is that true?"

Almost spilling my tea I hissed, "No! Yes. Maybe…I don't know."

"So…do you know or not?"

"BG, please drop it. I don't want to talk about him."

"Your loss." She shrugged, then she looked at Marcy and for a second they looked like they were communicating with no words.

BG suddenly coughed, "Excuse me." She said and dabbed her glossed lips with a napkin. I looked over at Marcy to see her smirking.

"So, are we gonna talk about that big plan of yours?" said Marcy

"Ah, yes. That's right; we haven't set a date to it yet have we?" asked BG

"Well, we should talk it over with Pepp, but I was thinking maybe we should use this approach…"

…

[ _I squirt the last of the whip cream on the cake, then stand back to take a look at my hard work. It looks good. Today is Marshall's birthday and we're spending the day together to celebrate and I baked a red velvet cake for him. I smile at the cake feeling proud of what I made. Maybe he'll like it, I think to myself_

_"Gumball? What're you doing in the kitchen?"_

_I turn to look behind me to see my uncle, Lemongrab. He was standing tall in his usual dark gray suit, staring down at me._

_"n-nothing." I say_

_"Are you…baking?" he asks "Didn't I tell you to stop doing such activities?"_

_"I…um, it's for a friend." I whisper looking at the floor_

_My uncle laughs then says, "Friend? You have friends Gumball? Since when? I don't know which I find funny, you having friends or you baking for that friend. Were you planning to give that cake to them?"_

_"Yea…" I hesitate_

_"That's a very bad idea Gumball. Don't do it. When was the last time you baked, huh?"_

_"I don't know…3 years?"_

_"Exactly. How do you know the cake tastes good? You're baking is horrible and you haven't baked in 3 years, I say you're very rusty. If you give that cake to your so called friend, how can you guarantee they won't get food poisoning? They'll probably hate it."_

_I grip the edge of the counter keeping my eyes down at my loafers._

_"And why are you baking anyways? Haven't I drilled it in your head already, you shouldn't bake. You can't bake. Just stop it, because you look very stupid when you do it."_

_He's right. I haven't baked in very long, I'm probably very rusty. I should've tasted it. Marshall wont like it, I…I_

_"Gumball?"_

_I whip my head around and see Peppermint standing beside me, "Shall I get a box for the cake?" he says_

_"huh…uh, yea." I blurt_

_"Very well."_

_"What am I thinking?" I say as I stand in the drive way of Marshall's house holding the box in my hands, "He won't like it; I'm just going to humiliate myself!"_

_I should get rid of it…but I promised him a cake. I stare down at my cake debating whether I should throw it away or take the risk. I check my watch, I'm 10 minutes early._

_Do I have time to run and buy another cake? I turn to look back at the road, yes I do. I'll get rid of this one then make a run for the nearest bakery or cake shop and buy a cake. I'm pretty sure their cake would taste a lot better than mine. Feeling better, I look for a place to dump my cake at when I hear the sound of a roaring engine. I look up at the road and see Marshall riding on his bike._

_"GUMBALL!" he calls as he swivels into his drive way. I blush slightly when he hops off his bike taking his helmet off and running his hand through his hair. "Right on time, man!"_

_"yeah." I mumble, gripping the white box that contains my horrible cake, which I should have gotten rid off._

_"Is that the cake?" he asks as he closes the distance between us and kisses my forehead._

_"uh-yeah…?" I say then Marshall snatches the box from me and opens it_

_"WOAH! Looks really good! Can't wait to eat it, come on let's get this party started!"_

_I bite my bottom lip and agree following Marshall into his house. This is bad! He cant it, I cant let him eat it!_

_"M-Marshall I –_

_"Hm?" Marshall looks at me while setting the cake and his plastic bag on the table, "It's red velvet right?"_

_"huh, yeah it is. But that's beside the point –_

_"Sweet! Cant wait to dig in." he exclaims about to cut the cake_

_"WAIT!"_

_"What?"_

_"ah..you..sh-shouldn't we sing first?"_

_"Sing?"_

_"Yeah! Shouldn't we sing Happy Birthday?"_

_"Let me think about it. No."_

_"Aw come on! What's the point of having a birthday party if we're not singing?"_

_"Gumball, I don't have candles."_

_"I brought candles."_

_"Whut?"_

_I giggle and pull out two candles on the shape of 1 and 6, since it is Marshall's 16th birthday._

_"Really? 16? Couldn't you get normal ones?" he complains_

_"Come on, they're not that bad!"_

_"Fine."_

_After the candles were set and lit, I turn the lights off and rush to Marshall's side where we sing 'Happy Birthday'. Well, I sing, Marshall just mumbles the lyrics._

_"Wait! You have to make a wish first before blowing off the candles!"_

_"We're going all the way, are we?" he says raising an eyebrow_

_I nod enthusiastically_

_Marshall closes his eyes then slowly opens them. He stares at me, smiles smugly before blowing the candles._

_"Wh-what?" I say_

_"Nothing." He smirks as he takes a seat and starts cutting the cake. I watch with horror as he puts two big pieces in plastic plates and hands me one. I give him a small smile as I accept my plate._

_"Come on, dig in!" he grins about to take a bite from his cake. The scene plays in slow motion and I grip my fork harder watching Marshall chew thoughtfully._

_This is it._

_"FUCK!" Marshall yells making me jump in my seat, "This cake is so good!"_

_"P-pardon?" I stutter feeling shocked_

_"I said the cake was really good…whoa Gumball, you ok?"_

_I nod furiously wiping the sudden tears away, "Do you really think the cake is good?"_

_"uh yeah. But never mind that, tell me what's wrong?"_

_"No..I- I just thought you wouldn't like the cake."_

_"Why would you think that?"_

_Should I tell him? Should I tell him that I baked the cake? It should be fine right? He wouldn't hate me. He wouldn't make fun of me. After all, he's my boyfriend._

_"I…I'm the one who baked it." I whisper looking down and my uncle's harsh words fill my mind almost chocking me._

_"No freaking way dude! That's awesome!" he beams_

_See, says a voice in my head, I told you its fine. This is Marshall we're talking about._

_A huge smile spreads across my face and I move to cradle Marshall's lap and kiss him._

_"I love you." I say giggling, and then I lean in for another kiss when something hits my mind, "OH! I almost forgot your birthday present!" I say pulling away from Marshall to grab my backpack_

_Unzipping it I reveal an envelope and hand it to my boyfriend, "Here"_

_Marshall opens it and pulls out the content, "NO FUCKING WAY!" he screams getting up from his seat, "I can't believe you actually managed to get tickets to Heat Signature! I thought they all got sold out!"_

_I smile shyly, "This ticket admits up to 4 people…so you can, you know, go with Finn and Jake. I'm sure they'd love to see it too."_

_"Why not you?" Marshall inquires_

_I look down and fidget with my fingers nervously, if I tell him I want to go together with him would he…would he agree or would he think I'm being too clingy? "Because they're your best friends and….c-can I come along?" I say, word rushing out of my mouth tumbling against each other_

_"I just wanna go with you. It'll be a date." Marshall grins "Do you want that?"_

_I stare at Marshall before bobbing my head in agreement then I rush back to my boyfriends lap and bury my face in his neck. Uncle Lemongrab is wrong. He's wrong about me. He's wrong about Marshall. I'm not lame. I'm not girly. My pink hair doesn't define me. And Marshall didn't think any less of me when he knew I baked._

_I inhale Marshall's scent and thought settles in my brain happily. Marshall is the one. He's the one I've been waiting for. He's my other half. And I don't ever want to be separated from him.]_


	8. The Legend of the Red String

Chapter 6: The legend of the Red String.

"…and with that we'll manage to increase sales by 30% within the next month or so. Meeting dismissed. Thank you ladies and gentlemen, for your valued time and patience."

I packed my papers and iPad and left the meeting room heading upstairs to my office. When I reached Pepp he stood up, and walked to me.

"Sir, we've received an email from Dupia claiming they stopped their child labor and are asking to buy from their cocoa again."

"Sounds like a lie, anyways send someone to check if their claims are true or not."

"Very well, sir."

As I walked into my office and settled down my phone buzzed, I pulled it out to read a short text from my best friend Fiona,

"Gumball!

Meetcha at Buttercups 2morow 1! XP "

I smiled and made sure to free up my schedule for tomorrow.

"GUMBALL!" Fiona waved from her seat enthusiastically when I entered the Café next morning.

"Good afternoon Fi." I greeted taking a seat across from her.

"Man! I thought you'd ditch me!"

"why would you think that?"

"Because I texted you out of the blue I guess? Without checking with your schedule."

"Nonsense Fi, even if I had a meeting I'd ditch it to see you."

"thanks." She laughed, "Oh, here. A bag of fine tea all the way from Thailand!"

"Thank you Fi! Cant wait to taste it." I said feeling delighted.

She giggled, "You know, when I was in Japan I happened to hear a very interesting myth."

"Really?" I said while opening up the package and sniffing the tea.  _Mmm~ smells good!_

"Yup!" She nodded then took a sip from her cold drink "Wanna hear it?"

"Enlighten me." I said when a waiter placed a cup of steaming red tea beside me

"It is said that at birth two people connected by the red string are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break" She said, gazing out the window with a dreamy look

I stared at her, not sure what's she's implying. "D-do you believe in it? The red string?"

"When I first heard it I immediately thought of you and Marshall. You guys are so fated for each –"

"Fiona please, Marshall and I are over."

"I don't believe you."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember what you told me 11 years ago? You said that you believed in the love between you and Marshall, you  _said_  that there wasn't anything in this whole world that would make you fall out of love with him, that you and Marshall are forever and ever."

"That was back then; things are very different now-"

"How?! How is then different from now?!" she argued

"Did Marshall send you?" I snapped feeling annoyed

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does. I told Marshall to leave me alone. Did he send you to-"

"What happened to you Gumball? Why are you doing this?"

"Nothing." I sighed giving up"Nothing happened. It's called life and growing up."

"Did something happen after you left for college?"

"I don't know Fi, let's just - "

"Whad ya mean? What do you mean you don't know?"

"It means what it means, I don't know. I don't remember." I said impatiently

"Did…did you lose your memory?"

"Something…like that I suppose. It's just that every time I try to remember back to 6 years ago I draw a blank."

"Gumball…"

"Anyway, enough about me tell me about you. How are things going with Ignis?" I said hurriedly, changing the subject

Fiona looked down at the table before giving a smile then said with a shrug, "We kinda broke up after college."

"You broke up? Fiona, I'm so sorry. What happened?" I asked feeling somehow guilty for not being there for my best friend when she needed me

"I guess things just weren't working out for us."

"Fi tell me what happened."

"He wants me to marry him and settle down."

"But isn't that great news?"

She shook her head, "GB, the reason why we broke up was because he broke his promise. Instead of going with me on an adventure to see the world, he went back to his home country to help his mother run their business. And worst of all, he wanted me to join him! He wanted me to throw away my dream and become a business woman!" she said her face turning red

"Do you know how much I love my job? I may not be making much like you or Ignis, but I love what I do! Seeing the world, learning about different cultures, writing all my adventure down and sharing it with the world, this is my dream. And I'm freakin' living it! And HE? He wants me to throw all that away, give up all my dreams, just for him? I can't do that…I can't throw away what I love."

"Did you talk to him? The night of the reunion?"

"Yeah…" she mumbled with a small smile and I caught a feint blush painting her cheeks

"And?"

"He proposed. And asked me to settle down with him." Fiona sniffed and wiped the tears off her eyes, "He knows it's pointless, I don't even know why he even bothered."

Suddenly she broke laughing and said, "I really have no luck with men; First Marshall, now him. I think I'm gonna die single."

"Don't say that, I'm sure you'll figure something out. I know how much you love Ignis, and I know how hard it must have been for you to break up with him."

Fiona nodded and said with a smile, "You have no idea."

After Fiona left, I stayed back sipping on my tea and pondering on what Fi said about the myth. If I had heard that myth 10 years ago, I would have immediately believed it, and would have claimed that Marshall and I are connected by more than just a red string. But that was my younger self, the current me refuses to believe the myth. I shook my head and reminded myself that my relationship with Marshall was over. He wasn't here anyway, he's probably back in making music…away from me. We'll never see other again…this time though, for real.

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with strange emotions. I knew these feelings very well; this was how I felt when I realized that I messed up on my tests back in school and it was too late to take it back.  _But how is that relevant now? How did I mess up now? I'm pretty sure I did the right thing when I told Marshall off that day. That was the right thing to do…wasn't it?_  Feeling nauseous I pushed my tea away and started taking in deep breaths _, I need to calm down_  I told myself, you did nothing wrong Gumball.  _You don't need Marshall, letting him go was the right thing_. I scrunched my eyes closed and pressed the heel of my palm on my eyes.

"You look pale, are you okay?"

Thinking it was one of the café's staff, I dismissed them with a wave from my hand and said, "m'fine"

"Maybe you should drink some water and cool yourself down."

Okay, since when was the staff this irritating? Can't they get the hint? Can't they tell I need to be by myself?

I took a deep breath and decided to politely refuse their help, but when I looked up I wasn't expecting to see Marshall sitting in Fiona's seat. He wore his usual lopsided smile…I turned around to see if anyone else noticed that  _The_  Marshall Lee was sitting in front of me. But everyone present in the café was minding their own business and nothing more.

"Why are here? I though you left already!" I said, ignoring my fast paced heart beat

"Tsk. Tsk. I thought you knew me better Gumbum." Said Marshall shaking his head

_Why. Why is he here? He should have gone. Why does he keep appearing before me? If this keeps up I won't be able to hold myself together anymore._

"Glob, you're so stubborn! I was hoping you changed within those 10 years."

Marshall smiled then looked down before quietly saying, "Bubbs, can we work it out again?"

"We talked about this Marshall. I'm not opening that subject again!"

"Friendship, all I'm seeking is friendship this time. Is that too much to ask?"

"Um…okay. But no funny business!"

"You can trust me Gumball." Marshall said a gleeful smile spread across his face. It was so contagious that I found myself smiling back, but I managed to catch myself and replaced it with a scowl.

"My head hurts." I whined as an excuse when I put my head down and used my arms as pillow

I heard Marshall chuckle and my lips twitched as if to smile. I closed my eyes and pretended Marshall wasn't sitting in front of me, which was kind of hard because I could feel his hand in my hair. I pushed his hand away lazily, but no longer than a minute later I felt them again. So I gave up and allowed his hand to roam my hair.

This time the silence that fell upon us was strangely comforting. Fiona's words fill my head making me wonder if I'm doing the right thing by pushing Marshall away.  _The red string of love, huh?_

"Marshall, what happened to your band?" I suddenly blurted out

Marshall's hand stopped stroking my hair, and I could feel his nervousness. I looked up at him and asked, "What happened to Finn and Jake? Why did you guys break up?"

Marshall retracted his hand and shoved them in his pocket, his eyes fixated on the table between us.

"Nothing happened." He said his voice thick. "We just couldn't work together anymore. Plus they're doing fine without me."

"Are you speaking with them?"

He shook his head

"But they're your best friends! What happened?"

"Nothing Gumball! I told you we couldn't agree anymore."

…

_[Marshall and I are walking home together from school when a thought hit me. Yesterday morning my uncle left for a press conference in Italy and he won't be back until next week, which means I can invite my boyfriend over with no worries!_

_I can do it._

_I'll invite Marshall over today. It's no problem. Uncle Lemongrab is not home. It should be fine._

_"Marshall?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Want to come over?"_

_"Really? Sure!"_

_I smile gleefully and we walk towards my house._

_We walk in the front door, take off our shoes and before we climb up the stairs I hear my uncle's screeching voice_

_"GUMBALL?"_

_Immediately I let go of Marshall's hand and shove both my hands in my pocket._

_"Y-yes." I reply keeping my eyes down and wondering why he is here. He's supposed to be half way across the globe! Why did I think it was a good idea to invite Marshall over?_

_I hear the sound of footsteps approach us and within seconds my uncle appears. His eyes scan us then he asks, "Who's that guy?"_

_"This is Marshall Lee. My friend" I say quickly_

_"Good afternoon sir." Marshall says_

_"Your friend?" My uncle scoffs "You mean he's real? And here I thought you were making this whole thing up!"_

_My face heats up in embarrassment and I bury my face deeper into my clothes._

_"And you?" My uncle asks Marshall "You want to be friends with him? Are you sure about that?"_

_From the corner of my eye I see Marshall open his mouth about to say something but my uncle laughs interrupting him_

_"Why are you his friend when you can be his bully? My glob this is so funny! Out of all the kids in school you chose to be friends with this pink trash? What's so good about him?" then he walks towards me and pulls my arm from my pocket and pulls the sleeves of my shirt up revealing my scars, "I mean seriously, have you seen this? Isn't it disgusting?" he says then let goes of my wrist and wipes his hands on a handkerchief._

_I shove my hands back in my pocket and wonder why the earth hasn't swallowed me yet._

_"He's such a waste of space. No looks, no brains, nothing." My uncle continues, "He –_

_"I'd love to sit and chat but you see me and Gumball have lots of work to do." Marshall suddenly interrupts him_

_"…work?"_

_"Yup! Gumball here is helping me with my homework. Did you know? He's the smartest kid in school, straight A student. We call him Prince Gumball."_

_And with that Marshall takes my hand and drags me upstairs leaving my uncle gaping at us, completely speechless._

_We walk into my room and I close the door behind feeling very embarrassed. I can't believe he had to witness my humiliation. "Sorry about that." I say keeping my eyes down and feeling slightly afraid of what Marshall's might be. "My uncle is just…he's…"_

_"Is he always like this?" asks Marshall, his back to me_

_"Uh, yeah." I say forcing a smile, "But never mind that, you said you needed help in your essay?"_

_"How long has this been going on?" he says suddenly turning to face me_

_"Well, he adopted me when I was seven so…8 years."_

_Covering the distance between us in two steps Marshall pulls me into a tight hug. "It's okay." He whispers, "Everything will be okay Bubba."_

_"Marshall it's alright." I say and try to gently push him away but he won't budge, "I'm used to it, and it's not like he's lying or anything."_

_"He is!" Marshall roars_

_His outburst was not expected and it makes me stand still staring at him astonished. He kisses my forehead, the corner of eyes, the tip of my nose and finally my lips. He then whispers in my ears,_

_"Whatever he's saying isn't true. He doesn't know shit about you Gumball! He doesn't know how your eyes twinkle when you read something you like, how you wrinkle your nose when you're displeased, how your lick your fingers and lips after eating PB &J, or how insanely smart you are. You're amazing Gumball, and your very existence is not a waste. And these?" he pulls my wrist and exposes my scars then he kisses them gently. The sudden contact makes me flinch and want to pull me hand away but Marshall keeps his hold secure. "They're not disgusting. Those are proof of your battle against that son of bitch, a battle that you have been fighting for so long all by yourself. But that ends today, let me fight with you Gumball."_

_Feeling stunned and not trusting my mouth to say something coherent I nod furiously. I twist my arms around Marshall and bury myself within him. He kisses my earlobe, behind my ears, down my neck and lastly my lips. I part my lips immediately allowing him full access and let his tongue dominate. When we pull apart I find myself staring into Marshall's eyes. A small smile tugs at my lips._

_"You know" I say, breaking the moment, "We should probably start on your essay."]_


	9. 6.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not a chapter. But this needs to go up before the nxt chapter does.

_[I lay sprawled on Marshall's bed reading a book on sound waves while Marshall is tuning his guitar. Marshall's house became more like my house. This is where I hang out every day after school, sometimes I sleepover and never return home for a straight week. Of course that means we share his bed but sleeping is all we do. Well, sometimes we touch but we never go all the way. Marshall doesn't seem to mind me sleeping over and his mother is almost never home to care._

_I blink and realize I have been daydreaming which means I have to reread the whole page again. I start with the first line but when I can't focus I sigh and close the book. I sit up and look at Marshall who was in deep concentration playing his guitar. I notice the tattoo Marshall got on his 16th summer peeking out from his behind his collar. It's two puncture holes tattoo._

_"Marsh"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I want a tattoo." I blurt_

_"A whu? Uh, sure. What bought that up?" He turns and looks at me_

_I shrug then scoot closer to my boyfriend and entwine my fingers with his_

_"Alrighty then, what do you want?" he says kissing my hand_

_"It's a secret." I smile smugly_

_Marshall scowls before putting aside his guitar and getting up, "Come on, let's go."_

_"Wait, NOW?!" I freak_

_"Yeah, now. Let's get moving." He says putting on a leather jacket_

_"Wait, wait, wait! Marshall I'm only 15! I'm underage and –_

_"No probs." He grins throwing a card my way; I pick up the card then start panicking._

_"MARSHALL! This is a fake ID!"_

_"Do you want the tattoo or not?" he asks impatiently_

_I stare at him hesitantly then at the fake ID then back at him; finally I get up and say, "Ok…I'm in."_

_"Alright then. Let's go." He says then steps out of the room. I go after him but stop at the doorway when I realize I'm still in my t-shirt. I run back around to grab my jacket but pause the moment my fingers brush the cotton material. Should I wear it? Or should I leave without it?_

_"If you don't want to, you don't have to." Marshall suddenly pops behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head. "I just think that you shouldn't be ashamed of these." He says holding up my wrists then pulling up to his mouth and kissing my scars._

_I sigh and hold up my jacket, "I'll…I'll leave without it."_

_"You sure?" he says sensing my indecisiveness, "Why don't you grab it with you, just in case."_

_I throw the jacket away and shake my head, "No. It's fine." Marshall kisses my cheeks and we leave his house._

_Throughout the walk I couldn't help feeling very self-conscious. My eyes darts from one person to the other, I'm feeling sweaty and nervous. Marshall squeezes my hand, "Bubba…" he starts but I put on a smile reassuring him when I notice the concern in his eyes. "I'm fine."_

_We enter the Tattoo shop and walk towards a scary looking guy with a mohawk and a pierced nose. He inhales his cigarette and gives us a boring look._

_"What is it now Lee?" he asks exhaling the smoke_

_"Don't be rude, man. We're here to get tattoos." Replies Marshall_

_"ID?" he requests while stubs the butt of his cigarette_

_I pull out the ID that Marshall gave me and place it between us. The guy picks ups the card and looks at it, then he turns his eyes and looks at me. I swallow hard._

_"I can tell its fake, ya know." He says bluntly staring at Marshall. I stiffen and my grip on Marshall's hand tightens_

_"I know." Says Marshall casually as his thumb stroked my hand gently_

_"Well, as long as you're paying." He sighs handing the card back to me and walking to the side door with a short grunt of, "Follow me."_

_I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and we follow after him. My exposed scars long forgotten._

_The hair on my neck stands as the room before me unfolds making my heart pound in my chest. It reminds me vaguely of hospitals which in turn reminds me of my hate for needles. Will it be painful? Is getting a tattoo really worth the pain? Can I back out now?_

_The guy pats a chair beside him and asks, "Whaddya want?"_

_Marshall gives me a gentle push towards the chair and I stumble towards it before gingerly lowering myself on it. "I…" I begin and my eyes darts to Marshall. I hold his gaze for a while then continue, "I want the name Marshall Lee engraved here." I take off my shirt then point to the area right above my heart._

_Marshall's eyes widen in surprise then a bashful smile spreads across his face right before he covers it with his hand and I don't fail to notice how hard he's blushing. After that a grinning Marshall pulls up a stool beside me, grabbing hold of my hand he says while pointing to his chest, "I'll get one too. Gumball, right here."]_


	10. 6.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good News! It's my birthday so i decided to give you guys a present! Even though its not a chapter i hope you enjoy it!

_[“ I don’t get it? Why are you coloring in the circle?” I ask staring at the music sheet_

_“I just told you, it’s a note head and coloring the head indicates a quarter notes.” Marshall points with a grunt._

_I asked Marshall to teach me how to read musical notes because I was quiet curious and few days later our music lesson started. But it turns out it s a lot harder than I thought. We were both sitting on his bed with lots of music sheets around us. The sun was setting bathing the room in orange hue._

_“Well, it’s confusing.” I huff_

_“You know what? I think you will learn better with an actual guitar rather than music notes.” He suddenly says before getting off the bed and grabbing his red axe base guitar. “Here”_

_“Are you sure about it?” I ask because I know how precious the guitar is to Marshall and how he hates anyone touching it._

_“Yeah, take it already.”_

_Gingerly I take the guitar from him and hold it the way I remember him holding it. The guitar’s a lot heavier than I thought. Marshall looks at me then properly corrects my hold before smiling in satisfaction. I strum the cords and smile at the sound it produces._

_“Okay, can you try and play this?” asks Marshall showing me one of the music sheets_

_“Are you kidding?” I say in disbelief “I can’t play that!”_

_And that’s when the half hour of yelling begins, where Marshall tries to teach me play a guitar with and without a music sheet. And me not understanding what he’s talking about._

_“For fucksake Gumball. A smartass nerd like you shouldn’t have a hard time with this!” he cries_

_“Chemistry and Math is a lot easier than this.” I mumble_

_“Are you for real?” he says horrified_

_Suddenly he jumps off the bed and runs out his room yelling, “I have an idea.”He returns fifteen minutes later with a paper tape._

_“What’s that for?” I ask_

_“You’ll see.” He says before getting behind me and pulling me closer to him until my back is pressed against his chest. He then places his right hand atop my right and tapes our fingers together. His thumb over my thumb, his index finger over my index finger and so on._

_“Ta-da!” he exclaims when the work is done wriggling our fingers. Then he adjusts the guitar properly and plays few notes. I keep my eyes ahead of me and try not to move too much. Marshall is so close I could the rise and fall of his chest, I could feel his hot breath on my neck. And really all that is very bad for my heart._

_“You ready? Focus on my fingers.” I hear him say and I blush hard because his mouth is right next to my ear and his voice sends shiver down my spine._

_“We’ll start with something simple and easy to remember, we wouldn’t want his highness confused right?” I feel him smile, and glob this is so cruel I want to turn around and see his expression, I want to kiss him. But all I do is nod once. Marshall moves my fingers, uh his fingers….er our fingers? Anyway he starts playing ‘Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star’ and I try to focus and concentrate on which string his hand is strumming, I swear I do. But his breath on my neck is very distracting and the way he’s humming in my ear is killing me._

_“Did you get that? Easy, right?” Marshall asks when he’s done pulling me back to reality, so I nod in response_

_“Alright then, try playing by yourself.” He commands_

_I inhale and stare at our taped fingers unsure of what to do. Then I turn my head to look at my boyfriend and say, “Play me a song, Marshie?”_

_Marshall stares at me and I watch his Adam apple bobbing as he swallows before he throws his forehead on my shoulder, “Don’t look at me like that.” He mumbles. I really want to run my hand through his hair at moments like this, but with my finger being bind to his I couldn’t. “Fine.” Marshall sighs as he lifts his head and catches my eyes, and then he smiles and adds “I think I have just the right one.”_

_Marshall suddenly sits up and pulls me closer, like we weren’t already close enough, and starts playing as if our fingers weren’t taped together._

_“I know that my love for you is real_  
It's something true that we do, just something natural that I feel  
When you walk in the room, when you're near  
I feel my heart skip a beat, the whole world disappears

 _And there's just you and me_  
Falling head over feet  
Let's take a chance together

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
We gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can make me feel  
The way that you do, I promise you

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
We gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow, and forever  
We will stay true, I promise you”

_Marshall’s singing by my ears and he’s making me feel as if… as if he’s singing about me. The realization makes my heart swell with emotions I cannot contain, and soon tears are pooling out from my eyes and I have to bite my trembling lips so as to not make a sound and interrupt Marshall._

_“They say that we're just too young to know_  
But I'm sure, heart and soul, that I'm never letting you go  
When it's right it's right, and this is it  
'Cause I'm walking on air every single time that we kiss

 _You make the angels sing_  
You give that songbird wings  
You make everything better

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
We gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can make me feel  
The way that you do, I promise you

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
We gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow, and forever  
We will stay true, I promise you

 _I'll never let you down_  
I'll always hear you out  
There is nothing you cannot confide

 _You listen when I speak_  
You make my knees go weak  
And I just want you by my side

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
We gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can make me feel  
The way that you do, I promise you

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
We gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow, forever  
We will stay true, I promise you

 _We're gonna make it_  
I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I promise you  
I promise you  
I promise you”

_The song ends and Marshall kisses the area behind my neck as his hands rests on his red guitar._

_“Really?” I whisper once my breathing is under control_

_“Really.” He whispers back_

_Not being able to control my feelings anymore and with the urge to kiss my boyfriend increasing I pull at the tape that’s keeping our fingers attached. “Off…Marshall, help me get these off”_

_“No. No.” says Marshall playfully pulling my hands apart, “Why the hurry, we can have fun with this.”_

_“Fun –“ I start but before I could get my question out Marshall already had our hands crawling under my shirt. “Marshall, what are you doing?”_

_“Have you ever touched yourself, Gumball?”_

_“uh, no.” I say “Can you cut the tape and touch me properly?”_

_He chuckles and makes me fondle my chest, “If I do that will you jerk yourself off for me?”_

_“NO!” I say, I’d rather fail a test than masturbate in front of my boyfriend._

_“Your choice.” Says Marshall then he kisses and sucks at the area behind my neck while making me tug and squeeze my nipples_

_I clench my jaw refusing to get turned on but Marshall’s hardness that’s poking my back is making it very hard, “Marshall…ngh! S-stoppaAh!”_

_One of my hands slides down to my pants and before I know it_ _Marshall has my fly down and my semi-erect member out._

_“M-Marshall!” I protest as he makes me jerk myself off, “P-please …ah! Dd...ngh! Do it properly-ah!”_

_“Nah.” He says, his lips ravishing my neck leaving lots of hickeys. “This is very entertaining.” Every time he sucks on my skin, every time he kisses and nibbles on my earlobe he sends electric shock pulsing through my veins. Marshall makes my hold around my erection firmer whilst increasing his pace. My moans echo around the room and I’m very thankful Marshall’s mother is never home._

_“Come on Gummy.” My boyfriend whispers in my ear huskily, “Cum for me.”_

_“Marshall!” I shout as I climax_

_A few minutes later after I catch my breath, Marshall is tearing the tape and freeing our hands while placing gentle kisses on the crown of my head. When the tape is off, he gets up to throw the sticky paper in the trash. I lean down and pull a tissue box from the foot of the bed. As I wipe my hands clean I look up and notice the bulge in Marshall’s jeans, “Want me to take care of that.” I point_

_“Hell yeah.” Marshall grins walking towards me and unbuckling his pants.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song is 'I Promise You' by Selena Gomez.


	11. Vows on Cement

Chapter 7: Vows on Cement

“Gumball.”

A soft kiss pressed against the corner of my mouth. It’s doesn’t feel strange but very familiar. I felt warm air against the nape of my neck before I felt another kiss.

The trail of kisses continued as I felt warm hands trace my skin.

“I’m sorry” a voice breathes

Hardness pressed against my crotch and a low moan escapes my lips.

I felt drowsy and mind was blank. Someone’s there. Someone’s touching me but I can’t summon the energy to shove them away.

“I’m so sorry, Bubbs.”

A blur of colors surrounded me. A pair of hands rested against my cheek and I felt smooth lips pressed against mine.

I blinked and an image comes to focus.

Marshall Lee, his eyes shined with unshed tears. He’s talking yet I couldn’t hear what he was saying, the only thing I could make out were,

“Please forgive me Gumball.” these four words echoed in my head making me wonder what was Marshall apologizing for.

_Wait! Marshall?!_

I sat up immediately only to find myself alone in my bedroom. I looked around; the room was bathed with early morning sunrise, and there was no sign of Marshall.

_A dream. It was all a dream. But it felt so real…there’s no way._

I shifted in my position but stopped abruptly when I felt something sticky between my thighs.

“Oh glob no! Please no.” I groaned when I realized I just had a wet dream of Marshall.

~~

“ARGH! I cannot believe this! How could I…argh!” I growled

After changing my clothes I slipped back into my old routine of exercising. Before when I used to have wet dreams of Marshall a lot I always exercised, it helped in getting him off my mind and in getting me more focused on work.

“Why now?” I grumbled while doing sit-ups “I haven’t had such dreams in 7 years! So why now?”

I slumped back on the floor, my arms flapped on either side of me as I sighed helplessly. This isn’t working. He’s still in my head. I closed my eyes and the dream plays in my mind very vividly, and very clearly. My body tingled and I felt my crotch heat up remembering Marshall’s touch. Suddenly I realized I’m getting turned on which doesn’t make sense to me. I ripped my eyes open and pulled my body upwards. _I need to jog._

~~

Jogging on auto pilot was a really bad idea, especially when you find yourself on the other side of town. I pulled my headphones off as I slowed down to a stop. It was very hot but I couldn’t complain much since it was the middle of July. _The neighborhood looks familiar…maybe because I passed by here before_ I shrugged about to turn back around when something caught my eye. Feeling curious I slowly walked towards it and gasped when I realized what attracted my attention.

_No…way_

_No way. No way. No way._

Down, carved on the sidewalk back when the cement was wet, were a heart and an arrow going through it. On one end the letters ML were written, on the other end PG. Below the heart was:

ML + PG = 4EVER

My breath hitched as I crouched down and slowly traced the carving. _Why is it still here? There was no way this survived for 10 years! It’s just –_

“Amazing, isn’t it?”

I looked sharply to see Marshall bending down in front of me.

“What are you –? How did you even –?” I said falling back on my behind

Marshall shrugged, “Dunno. But I’m thinking fate.” He said while running his fingers through the letters then he looks up catching my eyes and says smugly, “I told you so.”

It took me a while until I realized what he meant, “It’s a coincidence that it lasted that long.” I scowled and stood up. I wanted to leave now because the longer I stayed beside Marshall the weaker my defenses got. Marshall stood up as well and my breath catches when I get a better look at him. He wore fitted sky blue shirt with the first three buttons open, a mahogany blazer and chestnut colored pants covered his long lean legs. He looked like he just stepped out of modeling magazine. I blinked and took a deep breath before turning around and picking up my feet. _This is no time to be admiring him!_

“Hey, where are you going?” said Marshall pulling me back beside him

“Busy…” I mumbled

“What about the bet? Don’t tell me you forgot?”

“Bet?” I questioned

“Yup. Ten years later it’s still there, I want my kiss.”

I stared at him bewildered and I remember the bet we made 10 years ago, _why does he still remember that? Is it possible to back out?_ _Just push him away Gumball and pretend you don’t know what he’s talking about!_ Yelled a voice in my head

 _But it’s a kiss Gumball_ , argued the other side of me, _when was the last time you really kissed Marshall? Remember the feel of his tongue down your throat? Remember how he always made your knees go weak? Don’t you want to experience that again? Even for just a little bit?_

“It’s just a kiss Bubbs, I won’t do anything else.” He said stepping into my personal space and letting his thumb brush my bottom lip. _Oh Fudge this!_ I thought as I licked my lips before pulling Marshall’s mouth against mine.

Immediately I felt an electric jolt through my lips making my body tingle, unconsciously I let out a soft moan. Marshall stole the opportunity and forced his tongue in. This took me by surprise and almost made me lose my footing before I felt his strong steady hands on my lower back pulling me against him. _Oh Fudge! Oh Fudge! Oh Fudge! This is a lot better than my dreams._ _Did he always taste this good?_ I coiled my arms around his neck and clawed at his back when Marshall deepened the kiss. I licked the top of his mouth and he growled in appreciation. We slowly pulled apart panting and Marshall stayed close as he nibbled on my lower lip, by now his hands had slipped down my butt groping it. I was in daze and couldn’t push him away because I needed his support to remain standing.

What in blueberry muffin just happened? I thought as I closed my eyes, _this wasn’t on my agenda. What am I supposed to do if Peppermint found out?_ I opened my eyes and found myself staring straight into a beautiful breathtaking pair of crimson eyes. _Well…what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him_.

“You know.” Started Marshall, his voice thick like syrup sending goose bumps all over my body, “I only asked for a kiss, I didn’t say it has to be mouth to mouth. A simple peck on the cheek could’ve been sufficient.”

My eyes widen at the realization of his words and I finally muster enough energy push the chuckling vampire away. “But thanks anyway.” He smirked and licked his lips

I blushed hard and turned away but not before I noticed Marshall horridly shove something black in the back pocket of his pants. Feeling suspicious I was about to ask but I didn’t want to stay any longer and give him more chances to advance on me, so I just jogged back home without saying anything to him.

~~

When I was back in the comfort of my house I shed my clothes and took a really long bath trying to keep every thought of Marshall away. After that I took my laptop and sat at the foot of the bed and tried to do some work. My work took longer than I suspected and when I was done I stretched my tired body and flopped on the floor that’s when something under the bed caught my eyes, wondering what it was I crawled down and pulled out a big box.

Opening it I uncovered all the long forgotten treasures I had received from Marshall from the time we were together. Sketches, original music sheets of his song for me, his precious Hambo, his good luck guitar pick, the snow globe he gave me on my birthday, photographs of us, secret love letters from him to me, and many other presents. I took a deep breath as I slowly picked them out one by one taking time to admiring each one of them. I couldn’t help a goofy grin when I started reading the silly love letters Marshall wrote with scribbled hearts everywhere. The photographs only made me yearn back to those simple days. _Why did we fall apart? Did something major happen to cause it? Or was it just a stupid fight?_ I closed my eyes as I remembered the kiss we shared hours ago, _it was so good I ‘m not going to deny that….and I won’t deny that maybe I’m still in love with him_. _But if we got back together will it work just fine between us? If we fell apart the first time what’s to guarantee we won’t a second time?_ I sighed and picked Hambo stuffing my nose into his fabric then I realized Marshall’s scent was long gone. I took a good look at it when another realization hit me, how poorly I have been taking care of Marshall’s precious Hambo.

Feeling guilty I left my spot beside the bed and went to the washroom with the intent to wash and clean Hambo and eventually give it back to its original owner. After Hambo was secured in the washing machine I decided to give Marshall a call to tell him about picking up his favorite toy. I pat the back pocket of my trousers but finding it empty, _strange_ I thought as I checked the front pockets too and not finding my phone. Then I remembered that I went for a jog this morning and my phone was probably still in my training pants. I walked back to my room and picked up my pants and checked the pockets but gasped in surprise when I found them empty.

_No. No. No. No. No._

_Did I drop my phone somewhere? Maybe on my way back home….but if I did drop it I would have heard it fall on the concrete. Glob! Oh Glob_! _Where is my phone?_

……

[ _“Marshy I still believe this is a very bad idea.” I say as Marshall climbs the tree swiftly_

_“Well, do have a better idea dork?”_

_“No but…if you fall and hurt yourself I won’t nurse you.” I mumble re-wrapping the scarf tightly around my neck_

_“Yeah, yeah.” He says blindly as he tries to pry one on the thin braches free._

_“What’re you planning to do with that?” I ask when he jumps down safely_

_“There’s wet cement on the side walk right over there.” he points with the twig_

_“Are you planning to scribble on it?” I nag_

_“Not scribble, I will write good shit on it.” He_

_I roll my eyes and follow my boyfriend, “It’s probably already dry.” I say noting the chill in the air_

_We reach the wet cement and Marshall crouches down beside it and sticks the twig in it, “Nope, it’s still wet.” He corrects and I grumble as I sit down beside him_

_“What’re you going to write?”_

_“You’ll see.” He says getting busy drawing. He draws a big heart with an arrow going through it. Beside the head of the arrow he writes PG and beside the tail he writes ML. and then below the hear he writes ML + PG = 4EVER_

_I blush and slap Marshall’s forearm, “What’re you doing?! What if someone sees this?!”_

_“So, they won’t know it’s us. I used our initials.” He shrugs_

_“PG is not my initial.”_

_“PG stands for Prince Gumball.”_

_“Why would you use that?” I whine_

_“Because his highness wouldn’t like it any other way.” He smirks_

_I pout and cross my arms refusing to acknowledge him. Marshall chuckles and kisses my cold cheek, I look at him with his ridicules grin that’s very infectious. I give in to him and kiss his cheek before curling my arms around his left arm and rest my head on his broad shoulder. “Do you really believe in forever?” I whisper_

_“Of course I do.”_

_“How do you know we’ll last forever?” I look up at him_

_“I promised you, didn’t I? We’ll last forever and ever. I won’t let anything come between us. You believe in me don’t you?” he says in a serious tone_

_“I do, I believe in you Marshie.” Smiling I nod and realize how silly my doubts were_

_“That’s all you need to do. Believe in me, believe in us.”_

_“Yeah, you’re right.” I giggle and stare at the now semi-dry cement, “You know, this one though won’t last forever. Ten years from now it will be replaced with a better one.”_

_“It will last for more than ten years.”_

_“No it won’t.” I snort_

_“Wanna bet?” he challenges_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah! I bet you in ten years this marking will still be here.”_

_“Fine, but if it isn’t then you have to do whatever I say for a whole day.”_

_“Deal, and if I win I want a kiss.”_

_“A kiss? That’s all?” I ask_

_“Yup.” He says popping the ‘p’ and stands up pulling me with him_

_“Okay, whatever you want.” I say as we walk around the cement and continue on our way, the cold autumn wind blowing away cooling down the wet cement and marking our vows in concrete.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave your thought behind!


	12. Secret Password

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but the chapter is finally in. It's not only long but there is a treat awaiting you ! I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 8: Secret Password

“….and after that at 3, you are scheduled to take a tour around the newly built CAN-DIEZ factory. Gumball, are listening to me?”

“Huh? Uh yes, yes I am.”

Peppermint squinted his eyes at me and said, “You know, I read in the tabloids a few weeks back that Marshall Lee is back in town. Are you by any chance meeting up with him?”

“What? No. no I’m not.” I laugh nervously before clearing my throat, “Pepp, you know I wouldn’t risk all our plans like that.”

“Yeah, you’re right. By the way what happened to your cell phone? I tried calling you last night but you’re phone was turned off.”

“I uh…I’m sorry. I was very tired yesterday so I turned my cell off…and...Um, well I forgot to bring it with me today.” I said nervous sweat slid down the nape of my neck.

Peppermint nodded his head slowly, and then continued reminding me what’s going on, on my agenda today.

A few hours after Pepp left my desk phone rang, when I answered it Papp said, “Sir, the president of the German branch is on line 3 asking for an urgent call.”

“Okay, thank you.” I said then I pressed the number three button and waited for the line to connect.

“Hello?” said a voice on the other end.

“Good afternoon sir. President Gumball speaking.” I greeted professionally.

“Pfft! Hahahaha! What the hell Gumball? You sound like silly!”

“Marshall?!” I yelled before suddenly slapping my mouth shut, then in a low voice I said, “What are you doing? Is this a prank?”

“I was hoping, but the moment you answered I couldn’t hold my laughter anymore.”

“This is very stupid. I’m hanging up.”

“Wait! Wait! Hold on, don’t hang up!”

“What now?” I say annoyed.

“I have your cell phone.” He answered.

“My what? My cell phone? How?”

“Let’s just say, I found it by chance.”

“That’s good. Thank you so much.” I said in relief, “I’m quite busy today, but I can spare few minutes before 3. Let’s meet at Buttercups and you can give me my phone.”

“Uh no.”

“What do you mean no?”

“You see, you’re not the only one who is busy today. I have work too.”

“Marshall you said you were taking a break from producing music, how busy can you be?”

“Very. Now if you give me your house address I can drop it off at your place tonight.”

“No. I’m not giving you my address.”

“Fine, you can have it your way. But you might not get your phone until tomorrow night.”

I swallowed hard and contemplated on the idea, bringing Marshall over to my house was a very bad move. But I needed my phone.

“Penny for your thoughts, Gumwad?” I swear I could hear the smug in his voice.

“fine.” Oh glob. He cornered me. I fell right into his trap and it’s too late to escape. I took a shaky breath then spat my address to him. This was going to be a long day.

~~

It’s been an hour since I got back home from work. I’ve showered, put on nice clean clothes, styled my hair, and made sure I smelled nice. But the moment I realized what I was doing, I scowled and cursed myself. I messed up my hair making it look like I just woke up from sleep and changed my clothes into a sweatpants and baggy hoodie with an oil stain. I was not going to dress up for Marshall.

I paced the hallways while waiting for the vampire to arrive. Something was going to happen tonight. Somehow I could tell. I could feel it in my blood. I could smell it in the air. Something very big was going to happen and it was going to change my life drastically. I looked around at the living room and made a split second decision to clean it. In few short minutes I stood back and admired my work, But then again I realized what I’d done. _Marshall is not going to enter my house!_ I scowled then threw one of the cushions on the floor, scattered some papers around, and threw some of my books all over the place. _There_ , I smirked.

_What the glob am I doing? Why am I making such a big deal out of this? It’s not like I’ll let Marshall come in. All I’m going to do is take my phone, thank him then shut the door in his face. There. That’s it. Nothing eventual is going to happen tonight. Nothing!_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, signaling the arrival of Marshall Lee. Unconsciously I ran my hand through my hair combing it and took a deep breath as I approached the front door. _Glob, why am I so nervous?_

“What’s up?” Marshall jerked his head when I opened the door; he was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed. He wore a red flannel shirt and skinny jeans, with red converse.

_Don’t. Let. Him. In._

“Hi.” I croaked then cleared my throat and tried again, “Hi.”

“Lookin’ fine, Bubbs.” He grinned; I blushed loudly and wished I was wearing something more appealing than grease stained hoodie.

I thrust my hand forward and said sharply, “Phone.”

_Dontlethimindontlethimindontlethimindontlethimin!_

“Eager, are we.” He said before he pulled the phone from his back pocket and handed it to me.

“Thanks.” I sighed in relief and gave a little smile before I closed the door but Marshall put his foot in the way stopping me.

“Are you not going to let me in?” he asked.

“No.”

“Well that’s mighty rude. As someone who found your phone, took care of it and personally delivered it to you I should receive more than just a ‘thank you’.”

“What do you want?” I said already feeling bad on my actions.

“A treat. I’m kinda hungry.” He shrugs.

I gripped the door handle tightly before stepping aside and letting Marshall in, “Come in.”

“Thanks.” He cheered.

I lead him deeper into the house only to remember my messy living room. _Fudge! Why am I so stupid?!_

Marshall took a seat on the dining table and I asked feeling agitated, “What do you want?”

“You’ve got fruit tarts?” he asks hopefully.

“Sure.” I said as I walked away to the kitchen. _Fudge! Fudge! Why didn’t I dress appropriately? He looks so dashing and I look like a lumping barnacle!_ Reaching the fridge I pull out a plate of fruit tarts and set them on the counter when I heard Marshall yell,

“Hey Gums! Can I use your laptop for a sec? I need to check my email real quick.”

“Yeah!” I answered absentmindedly, _you’re already in my house and in my mind so just go ahead and use my laptop, and while you’re at it why not eat my food?_ With my mind busy ranting and complaining I pulled a carton raspberry lemonade juice and poured its content in a glass before setting it on the tray with the tarts and carried it to Marshall.

“You haven’t changed your password for 10 years.” He suddenly announced making me stop in my tracks.

Shocked and realizing what he said I almost drop the tray.

“M-A-R-S-H-A-L-L-L-E-E. Marshall Lee. Why didn’t you change it?” he asked his brows furrowed

“I…I- uh” I stuttered, my eyes darted everywhere looking for an excuse as I slowly place the tray down on the dining table.

“Don’t tell me you forgot. This means something Gumball. And the fact that you didn’t remove your tattoo also means something.” He stood up and approached me slowly, his hands tucked in his pockets.

“H-How did you know?” I questioned taking a step back.

“That night you didn’t change by yourself, in fact you were too drunk for that. I changed your clothes Gumball and saw your tattoo.”

“You lied to me?!” I shouted fully aware that the distance between us is decreasing fast.

“That doesn’t matter right now. Do you love me Gumball?” he asked his head cocked to the side, he had already invaded my personal space.

“I...I told you that time. I don’t love you.” Somehow my voice lost its edge.

“Yeah and I believed it. But when you left I replayed that scene over and over in my mind and I realized something.”

I looked at him, so close to me yet not so close. I felt the old vibrant electric energy between us trying to pull us together, stopping me from taking another step backwards. I thought that pull was long gone but maybe I just chose to ignore it.

“I realized that,” his thumb brushed over my left eye so lightly making my breath catch, leaving my body tingling, wanting more. “You’re left eye twitched. You lied, Gumwad.”

I opened my mouth but my voice failed me, so I closed it and pierced my lips. My eyes were locked on Marshall’s crimson orbs; they were so radiant, so alive. “Do you love me, Gumball?” he asked again.

My mind raced with million things, my heart was thudding in my chest and if possible it would’ve broken through my ribcage, and millions of monarch butterflies fluttered and buzzed in my stomach.

“Do you want me to kiss you?” he whispered.

 _YES. NO. YES. PLEASE!_ My mind screamed, thoughts fighting against each other.

Marshall dipped his head and connected our lips, immediately my mind exploded silencing the voices and emptying my thoughts. A few seconds… that’s it, a few seconds and he pulled his lips away. My eyes widened and a sound of annoyance left my mouth, my head shook slightly before I saw my hands moving on their own pulling Marshall back in me and crushing our lips with force. Marshall groaned in the kiss when our tongues danced together and he pulled my body closer to his, pressing us against each other.

And that’s when it hit me. It’s too late stop now. I’ve been bitten by the vampire, tried to escape but fell into his trap the moment I let him in my house. I was tired, tired of keeping these walls around me, tired of pushing Marshall away, tired of denying my feelings to him. Somehow along the way he found a crack in my walls and penetrated through it and invaded my thoughts. Maybe not. Maybe there was already a part of him in me that never went away. _Connected by a red string since birth, huh?_ Maybe we _are_ soul mates, maybe Marshall and I are meant to be. With a sigh of relief I let my walls down and allow Marshall to envelop me.

I think Marshall sensed me give in to him, because his hands moved down to my butt and squeezed my ass cheeks before he pulled me upwards and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I whimpered when Marshall pressed me against the wall and rubbed our groins together. I gripped and pulled at his dark hair as he deepened the kiss. _This wasn’t enough. I wanted more of him, I needed more of him. I wanted Marshall to touch me more, I wanted him inside me, I needed him to fill me up, to make me go crazy, to make me all hot and bothered beneath him. Why was I rejecting Marshall again? Why was I pushing him away again?_

 My legs locked tighter around him and I rolled my hips against Marshall’s wanting more friction between our hardening members. This enticed Marshall and he growled in the kiss before pulling away.

“Gumball” he whispered.

“hmm.” Was all I could manage as I was busy trying to pull Marshall back into the kiss.

“Where’s your room?” he asked pulling his lips away from mine.

I was annoyed that Marshall was avoiding the kiss, can’t he see how badly I needed him, and this isn’t the time for teasing. _Wait did he just ask me a question? My bedroom? Oh._

“Up….third door…..right” I breathed my mind was too hazy to form proper sentences. When the last word left my mouth Marshall finally stopped rejecting me and gave me the kiss that I needed.

I clung to Marshall and kissed him hard as I felt him ascend the stairs, in a short while we reached my room and he slowly lowered me down on the soft mattress. The room was dark and was faintly illuminated by the lights from the hallway, but I didn’t miss the lust glowing in Marshall’s eyes. He pecked my lips before he said,

“Strip.” His voice was husky and thick with desire.

Without further delay I sat up and started stripping off the grease stained hoodie and pulled off my sweatpants. Feeling Marshall’s eyes at me I looked up and my breath caught when I saw him pull off his jeans and boxers in one swift movement leaving him fully naked. But the one thing that caught my eye was that single tattoo on his chest, right above his heart, my name imprinted in cursive black ink.

“You…” I started.

“I kept it.” Marshall whispered as he approached me and sat beside me on the bed, “There was no way I could’ve removed it because it’s a proof of how much I love you.”

I met his eyes when I heard the last 3 three words. _Can I believe him?_

“I love you Gumball.” he repeated, “I always had and always will. Forever and ever.”

I swallowed hard then shifted closer to Marshall and touched the tattoo. I felt his fast paced heart beneath his tight skin as I traced my name slowly. I bent my head and kissed it then I licked his skin as my hands enjoyed the feel of Marshall’s biceps rippling at my touch. I kissed and suckled at his nipples liking how Marshall tried to hold back his voice, gradually I made it to his collarbone and left many love bites marking my property.

“Fuck!” Marshall hissed, his hands were on my hair, on my back, gripping my butt until he finally pushed me down and topped me his stance similar to a predator about to devour his prey. My only thought were how the heat at the bottom of my stomach has been building up rapidly, how I can’t wait to feel him inside me, and how good will it feel.

Marshall peppered me with soft kisses as his body pressed down on me, his bare erection pressed against mine making me regret not taking off my underwear.

“You’re excited already.” He whispered huskily close to my ear and grinding against my throbbing member making me moan loudly with no shame.

He sucked and licked my rose buds and I felt his hands skim through my body until he reached the waistband of my underwear then his mouth left my nipples and went down to my member. My body tingled and twitched in anticipation of Marshall’s mouth on it. But Marshall just hooked his fingers to the waistband and didn’t bother ripping it off; his mouth kissed and licked my cloth covered dick teasingly. My toes curled and I gripped my bed sheets trying hard not to cum.

“Tsk. You dirtied your underwear with pre cum, Bubbs.” Marshall said biting through the fabric then pulling it off and tossing it across the room. My erection stood demanding Marshall’s attention.

Marshall surprised me by suddenly licking my shaft from the base to the head seductively making me arch my back.

“I don’t want you to cum yet so I’ll stop teasing.” He said as he blew on it .

I panted loudly and watched Marshall get off the bed and dig something out of the pockets of his jeans. It was a small lube bottle. Immediately I sat up on my elbows and asked horrified,

“You know this was going to happen?”

“No, actually I never imagined it was going to happen. My only plan was to take your phone and use it as an excuse to come see you.” He said crawling in between my legs.

“YOU TOOK MY PHONE?” I said pushing myself up.

“Uh…did I say that? I meant found your phone.”

“Marshall!”

“Ok. Ok. Yes I took your phone but I needed a reason to see you again.” He admitted putting his hands up.

“You could’ve just called and said you wanted to meet!”

“Really? Do you really think if I did that you’d agree to come see me?”

I paused and thought about it, he’s right. If Marshall did call asking to hang out I would have just rejected him. Marshall kissed the corner of my eyes and said,

“Hey now, it’s all in the past okay. So don’t ruin the mood and just lay back and spread those legs for me real wide. It’s been a really long time since we had sex and I need to prep you up.” He smirked as he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

Following his words I laid down and opened up myself for him. I flinched when I felt Marshall’s cold fingers pressing against my entrance.

“I’m here assuming you haven’t slept with anyone after me…right?” he asked hesitantly worry painted his face.

“No, I haven’t.” I murmured.

“Good, cause I haven’t either.” he smiled.

An image flashed through my mind, perhaps a memory. A girl with long platinum blond hair, and a pierced tongue, flaunting her middle finger and standing beside someone. I reached out for the memory but before I could grab it disappeared as I felt Marshall’s finger slip through my entrance.

 

 

“NGH!” I bit my lower lip and gripped on the bed sheets feeling Marshall’s inside me.

“Easy now Gumball. Relax.” whispered Marshall as he moved his finger around for a bit before slipping another one, “Relax.”

I panted and whimpered as I felt him scissoring his fingers.

“You’re getting softer. Does it feel good?” he asked as he increased the digits and he thrusted his fingers rhythmically.

“Nn…yeah…” I moaned, _I forgot how good this felt._

Soon after Marshall removed his finger in one swift movement and then he shifted my left leg to rest above his shoulder. I held on my breath and braced myself feeling Marshall spread my ass cheeks and press the tip of his hard erect member at my entrance.

“Relax Gumball.” he whispered.

I took a deep breath to calm my jittering nerves and gave Marshall a nod. Then I felt the familiar feeling of my ass being split apart as he penetrated me slowly.

“Nngh!...a-aah!” I moaned.

Marshall hovered over me as he drove more of himself inside me, his elbows were on either side of me and our noses bumped against each other.

“I love you.” Marshall whispered.

My hands let go of the bed sheets and snagged against Marshall’s dark locks, “Me too.” I finally said as a single hot tear slides down my cheek, “I love you too. For so long, I never stopped loving you, I couldn’t forget about you. But you left me! You weren’t there with me for 10 years! You said we’ll be together forever but you left! And then Pepp tells me we broke up but I don’t remember any of that! Why did we break up? Why did you leave?” I cried shaking with sobs.

Marshall’s face contorted in grief and he closed his eyes, when he opened them he kissed my tears and said as his shoulders trembled, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I screwed up I know, but it’s all in the past. Let’s forget about it and start fresh, this time for sure I won’t leave you. Not until you get sick of me.”

Marshall licked my lips before molding our lips together in a heated, hungry kiss. Then he suddenly started to move and I was filled with ecstasy. It didn’t take long before Marshall found my sweet spot and he aimed for it like a madman making me arch my back and move my hips to match his rhythm.

“Nnn…Ah!..a-ah! Mm-more! Nngh!” I screamed, my loud moans filled the room along with the sound of skin slapping against skin and loud creaking of the bed.

Marshall leaned down and stole my lips again muffling my screams as he thrust harder and faster. I moaned into him urging him to keep going, my hands gripping his hair and scratching his back not wanting him to stop. I felt all that built up heat about to explode, my cock writhed and twitched ready to cum but I held on, wanting to cum together with Marshall. And my wish was granted. A few deep thrusts from Marshall and we both climaxed together. My eyes rolled to the back as I rode the wave of pleasure.

A few minutes later, after Marshall and I caught our breaths Marshall slowly pulled out and rolled to my side, lying down on his back. I took deep breaths as my brain tried to go over what had happened today, it was truly unbelievable. I turned my head and stared at Marshall, my hand moved to his face and my fingers traced his jaw line. He opened his eyes and looked at me then he turned his head slightly and caught my finger with his mouth.

 _Mine. He’s mine._ The thoughts surprised me but they didn’t feel foreign. I turned to my side and snuggled into Marshall enjoying his all too familiar scent. I didn’t regret what happened today, except I’m left wondering why I didn’t let this happen sooner. I felt Marshall’s strong arms around me pushing away all those unnecessary thoughts away and pulling me closer to him. Soon my eyelids grew heavy as sleep took over and the last thing I remembered was Marshall softly singing my favorite lullaby as his fingers caressed my hair.

......

[ _I was sitting at the top of the school’s staircase _wearing a short sleeved shirt and exposing my scars. With Marshall's help and encouragement I stopped hiding them and I stopped caring what people thought about my scars. Suddenly_ I hear loud stomping approaching me. Within few minute Marshall appears at the bottom of the stairs heaving._

_“I..ahh, ahh…finally found you.” He pants before he crawls the rest of the stairs until he sits beside me._

_“What’s up?” I ask as I chew on my sandwich my pencil hovering over my science homework._

_“I got good news.” He grins_

_“Really? What is it?”_

_“Guess.” He says simply_

_“Augh! I don’t know, did they make a second season of Heat Signature or something?”_

_“I wish! But no, that’s not it.”_

_“Marshie I don’t want to guess, tell me already.”_

_“Alright, remember how I got accepted into Ooo University?”_

_“Unbelievable but yeah.”_

_“SO the other day my mother was bitching about how she doesn’t want me around and how I should die and all, so I told her if she bought me an apartment close to my university then we’ll never have to see each other ever again.” He pauses as if for dramatic effect, he bites his lips trying hard to stop smiling before he pulls out a sheet of paper from his bag, “I woke up this morning with this on the kitchen table.”_

_I look at the paper and grin back at Marshall, “This is a contract!” I say obviously_

_“I know!” exclaims Marshall, “My mother actually did it! She bought me an apartment that’s 30 minutes away from my university.”_

_“Oh my glob Marshall, you have your own place now!”_

_“Yeah.” He says softly a blissful smile plays on his lips as he looks at me. I blush softly and turn my gaze away focusing on my science homework, what was the answer for moles again?_

_“By the way I have another surprise.” He says_

_“mmm.” I say reading through the question again_

_“Open your hand and close your eyes.”_

_I look at him skeptically, “The last time I did that, you put a bug in my hand.”_

_“Yeah, it was fun. But anyways just do it I promise I won’t bugs in your hand this time.”_

_I look at him then tentatively open my hands toward him and close my eyes._

_“Good.” I hear him say before I felt something cold and hard press again my palm as my fingers coiled around it._

_“What-?” I begin as I open my eyes and unfold my hand, in my palm sits a single metal key. I look back up at my boyfriend real quick asking for answers. Could this be what I think it is?_

_Marshall grins and says, “The key to my apartment…you can move in with me, if you want that is.” He shrugs_

_“Yes I want.” I say fast and I realize this is the escape I have been waiting for since a long time ago. “But if I want to leave it has to be today, my uncle left this morning with Peppermint and they wont be back until late tonight.”_

_“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go now.” Marshall stands up holding out his hands_

_Now? And skip chemistry and English class? I look at Marshall and his outstretched hand, should I? Yeah why shouldn’t i? I accept his hand and he pulls me up to my feet. I giggle as we race down the stairs and out to the school’s parking lot. We shuffle into his car and I throw my bag pack in the back seat. Marshall speeds down the streets blearing his rock and roll music loudly. When we reach my house he slows down and turns off his music and we hurriedly get of the car and run into my house and up the stairs to my room._

_“We’re in a hurry, Marsh. So just grab anything and shove it in this suitcase.” I say to my boyfriend handing him one of my pick suitcases._

_“Anything?” he asks_

_“Yeah, anything. It doesn’t matter I don’t have anything important here.”_

_“Ok.” He shrugs_

_I go into my walk-in closet and push some clothes aside until I reveal a medium sized box. A few nights ago my uncle trespassed into my room and I hid under my bed, he wrecked havoc in my room threw things away, tore papers and broke a lot of my valuable trophies. After that I was afraid something like that might happen again, so I put everything that is dear to me in a box and hid it away in my closet._

_Within thirty minutes we manage to pack everything necessary and then we are out of the house and in the car in a flash. Marshall starts the car and drives away and I break laughing._

_“I’m FREE!” I yell_

_I escaped the hellhole. Uncle Lemon grab won’t bother me anymore. I won’t have to hear his negative criticism. I won’t have to deal with him anymore. I grin widely and look at Marshall who grins back. I’ll be living with Marshall. I’ll be living with my boyfriend. The thoughts and images make blush loudly and I giggle._

_Half an hour later we reach the apartment complex and Marshall helps me carry my stuff up to his new home. The apartment is fairly empty except for few boxes sitting in the hallway._

_“It’s small, buts it –_

_“It’s lovely Marshall.” I say then go deeper into the apartment and explore it, it had a very beautiful kitchen and I could easily imagine myself baking blueberry muffins here early in the morning. Marshall takes my hand and shows me more around._

_“There are two rooms.” He starts nervously, “You can have this room if you want or we can share one…you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”_

_I squeeze Marshall’s hands then smile and reply, “I think I want to share a room with you.”_

_Marshall smiles widely, his ears turn red and he covers his face with his hands then he pulls me into a hug and kisses below my ear, “I think I’d love to share a room with you too.”_

_We’re about to share a kiss when the doorbell suddenly rings._

_“The furniture is here.” Marshall says and runs to open the door._

_We spend the next three to four hours moving stuff around, arguing on the placements of the couches and the TV, and cleaning up. By the end of it the sun was setting down and we’re worn out and sweaty._

_“I’ll take a shower first.” Says Marshall before he leaves me lying on the couch and goes to the washroom. When I hear the sound of the door click shut I get off the couch and walk around the house admiring it. This is where I’ll be living from now on, feeling giddy I silently giggle and run to our bedroom; the bedroom that I’ll share with Marshall. I sit on the bed and imagine waking up every morning beside my boyfriend; we’d spend every day cuddling, flirting and no one will bother us. Maybe we’ll even do it. The thought of Marshall fully naked making love with me did not only make me blush but it also makes my jeans feel tight._

_I hug my legs and rest my chin on my knees, Marshall and I having sex. I close my eyes and let my imagination run wild, my heart rate quickens and my breath hitches. I hug my legs tighter as my crotch starts to harden. I want it. I want to have sex with Marshall. If I tell him that…will he reject me? What if he doesn’t like it? When I notice my train of thought heading towards the negative direction I shake my head and stop my thoughts. Think positive, I tell myself, think positive._

_Suddenly I hear the washroom door open and then Marshall’s footsteps slowly get louder as he approaches the room. He’s naked with only a towel around his waist. I hold my breath as I admire his built, his abs, his Pecs, and the tattoo of my name across his chest. Marshall looks for a shirt in his dresser when I suddenly open my mouth and words tumble out, “Let’s have sex.”_

_Marshall drops his deodorant and looks at me shocked, “Wh-what?” he asks_

_“I said I want to have sex with you, Marshall.” I repeat_

_“Gumball.” he says before he sits down beside me and runs his hand through my pink curls, “You’re only 16, I can still wait for you. You don’t have rush yourself.”_

_“You don’t want sleep with me?” I ask my eyes suddenly burn and throat dries_

_“NO! Fuck no, that’s not what I meant!” Marshalls says looking horrified, he holds my face with both his hands, “I want to have sex with you, very badly. But I don’t want you to feel pressured into it….”_

_“But I want to. I’m not pressured into it or anything. I feel like this is the best time and place Marshall.”_

_“Yes, this is the best time and place.” He whispers_

_I notice him pondering on the thought, not wanting him to second think himself and refuse me I lean and catch his lips with mine. He hesitates for a fraction of a second before he kisses me back. I loop my arms around his neck and pull him down with me as I fall back on the bed. Marshall groans and straddles me as he deepens the kiss_

_“If you change your mind half way don’t be afraid to kick me away, okay?”_

_“Just get on with it Marshall.”_

_“Hasty are we?” he smirks as he pulls my shirt off then goes back to kissing me while groping my chest._

_I slip my hands down and pull off his towel and throw it aside then I sit up pulling away from Marshall and go to pull my jeans off. But for some reason I become a nerve wreck, my hands shake slightly and I’m unable to unbutton my pants. Marshall’s big hands cover mine and he kisses my lips as his hands take over in shedding my jeans and my underwear._

_“I won’t be able to stop from now on, okay?” says Marshall his voice thick with lust. I nod before Marshall dips down to kiss me while his hands grope my member._

_The sun is long gone and is replaced with a bright full moon and a dark sky that was glittered with tiny stars. Those were the witnesses to our love making as the whole city is buzzing with their activity unaware that I finally lost my virginity to my boyfriend, Marshall Lee. ]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLOB! Writing the sex scene was very difficult!  
> If you were thinking this was the end you are SO wrong! This is just the beginning! This is what i like to call the calm before the storm!


	13. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! The chapter that was supposed to be up got deleted and I didnt bother to rewrite it. I truly apologize but I just didnt feel like it. The chapter didnt have anything major or important anyways, I just wanted something sweet between the strom that i'm brewing. like a comedic relief you could say, except its not comedic but smutty.  
> But because i love you guys so much, I wrote this short flashback instead. Enjoy it as much as you can while I finish editing the next chapter.
> 
> P.S. Thank you so much for your support and all your beautiful reviews! You guys are the best!

[ _I’m sitting on our large bed late in the morning, dressed in only a shirt I borrowed from my boyfriend as I have just recently woken up.  I pull my knees to my chest and hug them just as Marshall saunters into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist- having just got out of the shower- leaving his broad chest fully exposed. I don’t fail to notice the amount of love bites peppering his chest or the bright scratch marks on his back; all, results from our last night activity._

_It’s been over a year and a half since I moved in with Marshall, and obviously it has been the best year of my life. But throughout that year I have come to realize that I am quite the jealous lover. I couldn’t really help it, with Marshall off in University while I’m here still stuck in high school. I hate it very much. I hate how we don’t attend the same school anymore. I hate our age gap. I hate our height gap. I hate that he has a life in Uni that I don’t know much about. I hate how Marshall has so many admirers that don’t know he’s taken. I hate how I'm acting childish and being jealous over something stupid. I wish I was as old as Marshall. I wish I was the same height as him. I wish I had more muscles._

_That’s why I give him hickeys every time I can, I need to have all those fan girls and potential guys know that Marshall belongs to me. I need to claim what’s mine.  And I think Marshall knows why I do it. Yet he always acts like it doesn’t bother him one bit.  I hate how mature he acts towards that matter._

_“They’re going to see it.” I say when I notice Marshall pull on a v-neck black shirt_

_“It’s fine, plus it’s pretty hot out there.” he says coolly_

_I grit my teeth as I watch him continue changing, why? Why doesn’t he scold me? Why is he acting like it’s no big deal? Like it’s totally cool? Why is he smiling like an idiot? Why won’t he complain? He knows why I do it, he knows. I know he does! So then, why? Why?_

_Marshall starts applying gel to his hair and when he catches my eyes in the mirror he winks. When he’s done he goes and sits beside me on the bed with smile as he leans in and gives me a kiss. It’s a soft good-morning kiss that makes my heart flutter._

_“Mine.” I whisper before I could stop myself_

_“Yours.” He says then leans for another quick kiss_

_“I don’t have work today, but my last class will run later than usual. So I’ll be home around 9.” He says, “Want me to bring you anything?”_

_“Apple pie.” I hate that he spoils me, and pampers me. I hate it, but I love it._

_“Roger.” Marshall gets up and pulls on his backpack and snatches a pink binder from underneath the bed before he calls as he leaves, “I’ll bring dinner tonight! See ya!”_

_“Bye!” I call out then hear the front door close shut. Why did they have to cancel school today? I sigh as I roll out of bed. I stretch my arms and twist my body then go wash up. When all that’s done with I stroll to the kitchen to whip me up a quick breakfast then find some way to waste the rest of the day._

_Why did I go and finish all my homework? Why am I so smart?_

_Three hours later I’m still sprawled across the couch watching TV and killing off my brain cells when I decide to give Fiona a call and ask if she’s as bored as I am. But right when I’m about to dial her number something under the coffee table catches my eyes. I put my phone down, bend to check it out and gasp when I realize its Marshall’s essay that I helped him work on the previous Monday_.

_Fudge! What if it’s due today?_

_Immediately I speed dial Marshall but he doesn’t pick, he’s probably at a lecture now. Maybe I should drop it off? Suddenly the idea of going to Marshall’s university seems very interesting. Quickly I type a text to Marshall before running to change my clothes. I notice I’m wearing Marshall’s shirt and decide to keep it, who knows I might meet his admirers.  After I slip on pink skinny jeans I style my hair then I hurriedly grab my phone and Marshall’s paper and dash out._

_Half hour later I find myself at the campus of Ooo, not knowing exactly where Marshall is I decide to roam around and hopefully spot him. Unfortunately though, minutes later I’m lost.  I find myself in the middle of a courtyard filled with picnic tables and benches. And just as I’m about to take a seat my phone vibrates._

_“Bubbs! Fuck, I can’t believe I forgot that paper! Where are you?” he says and he sound out of breath as if he’s running_

_“I’m at your campus, but I think I’m lost.”_

_“Really? Tell me where you are exactly.”_

_“Um, looks like a courtyard, there’s a big cherry tree, and lots of picnic tables.”  I say while looking around_

_“Oh I know where you are, stay right there I’m on my way.”_

_“Ok.” I say then hang up and take a seat at a bench. Within few minutes a girl approaches me; her hair is dyed in a colour similar to wild berries, magenta pink, and she’s wearing a pastel green summer dress. She smiles at me and says,_

_“Hey, you! I haven’t seen you around, are you a freshman?”_

_“Uh, no. I’m still in high school.” I reply politely_

_“AW! You’re so cute! Will you join our campus next year? You should totally do it!” she exclaims_

_“I am planning to apply here.” I shrug_

_“Great! Are you here for a tour? I can totally show you around!”_

_“Um no th-“_

_“Berry, get away from him!”_

_We both look up and see Marshall Lee walking towards us, smiling I stand up and walk to him. If this girl has a secret crush on him, now’s the time to destroy it. I lean in and plant a kiss on my boyfriend’s cheek,_

_“Here’s your paper. I found it under the bed.” I say and emphasize the word bed, it’s a lie I know but desperate times call for desperate measures. I sneak a peek a Berry, she has a sour expression on; her eyes are narrowed and her arms are crossed. I turn away from her with an enigmatic smile, and then place my hand on Marshall’s hip. He gives me a what-was-that-all-about look but I just smile innocently. He chuckles just as some passerby student calls out,_

_“We get it already Marshall! Stop showing off your hickies!”_

_Immediately I feel the blood rush to my face while Marshall calls back, “Fuck off douchebag!”_

_“I told you they’ll see it!” I hiss at him_

_“And I told you it’s hot.” He replies nonchalantly as he looks through his paper.]_


	14. The reason why

Chapter 9: The reason why

I twirled my shiny pink pen between my fingers staring off into my laptop screen, but my mind was way up in the clouds; filled with nothing but thoughts about Marshall Lee, the hot vampire king. After that steamy night last Friday, Marshall stayed over through the weekend and took me to the most amazing date ever. It also included another nice steamy make out session in the back seat of his car. I closed my eyes as I remembered his touch, his husky thick like honey voice as he whispered in my ear, his hot breath against my skin, the way he looks at me as if he could strip me with just his eyes, his smell, and his mouth…Oh his amazing talented mouth.

A soft moan escaped my lips, and I was filled with the urge to see Marshall again. When all of a sudden my office door slammed open and in marched Peppermint. The sudden loud noise of the door made me jump in my seat and sent my pink pen flying to the ground.

“G-good morning…Pepp.” I said as I cleared my throat.

Peppermint scowled at me before slamming a pile of newspapers on me desk. “Care to explain?” he said

Tearing my eyes from him I looked down and picked one of the tabloids reading the bolded headline, ‘ **Hot bachelor CEO, B. Gumball, possibly gay?** My eyes went wide in panic and I looked down at the crappy photo taken, it was me and Marshall. Kissing. Another picture beside it was of me looking to the side, searching, while Marshall had his face buried in my neck. That was yesterday, we were at the bowling alley. _How did they manage to figure out who I was? I thought my disguise was perfect!_

I looked up at Peppermint who was still scowling at me, “You told me you weren’t seeing him? So what’s this?”

“Ah…I-uh…” I stuttered but my mind was blank and I couldn’t come up with a good excuse.

“Do you realize what you just did?”

I nodded slowly while keeping my eyes down at the tabloid.

“Gumball, this is a scandal! Not a good one! Do you realize that you just put our whole plan in jeopardy? What are you going to tell Brittany?”

“Look, Pepp. I’m sorry, clearly I wasn’t thinking straight. I’ll go and talk to Marsh-”

 

“Not thinking straight? You clearly were out of your mind? Now because of what you did we have to move the engagement party to this Friday! And no, you’re not going to talk to Marshall. In fact, anymore contact with Marshall is forbidden. I’ll go talk to him and his manager and hopefully find a way to clear up the misunderstanding with the press.”

And with that my secretary spun on his heel and exited my office with a huff.

XxXxXxXx

Hours after Peppermints lecture, I found myself parked outside Marshall’s drive way. I couldn’t have Pepp talk to him, who knows what he’ll say…or do. A shiver ran down my spine remembering the night I witnessed Marshall being beat up because of Peppermint _. No, I should be the one talking to Marshall not him. Never him._

I inhaled deeply then stepped out of the car and walked towards the porch but not missing the white Porsche parked beside Marshall’s black Mercedes-Benz. _Does he perhaps have people over?_

I raised my hand about to knock when the door flung open revealing Ashley. Scowling she looked me up and down as if assessing me then she rolled her eyes and walked past me flinging her wild platinum blonde hair.  As I watched her stomp to her car and drive away I felt my brain tingle with glimpses of lost memories, taking a deep breath I turned back around and saw Marshall standing in the doorway.

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear!” he said frantically but I wasn’t following him, my mind was being teased by multiple sights and images of memories that disappeared too quickly before I could grab it. I wanted to chase after it but I knew that it would be futile; instead a better option was to do nothing and just wait for the images and scenes to stitch itself together in the right order.

I felt Marshall grab me by the elbow and pull me inside his house, as we got deeper he continued talking, suddenly we stopped moving and he was in my line of vision.

“I swear that’s all what happened! There is nothing between us, there never was. You’re the only one that matters in my life Gumball. I promise.” He said, I looked at him and noticed how creased his brows are, how his mouth was pulled in a thin line and how his eyes was filled with worry and honesty. I nodded my head slowly because he looked like he was waiting for an answer. Marshall hugged me tightly then mumbled something before leaving me. _Why did I come here again? What did he just say_?

Frames. Pictures. Images. Loud noises. Airplanes. Peppermint. Sweat. Running. Weird old man. Gold coin swinging non-stop. Someone yelling…no wait, was that me? The sound of something crashing. Yellow curtains. Loud music. Blue flowers.  My head pounded and my breath quickened as the pictures continue falling behind my eyelids. I heard glass shatter before Marshall cussing loudly. I squeezed my eyes shut as slowly the last piece of puzzle lands in place and I was finally able to see the big picture.

“Gumball?!”

I snapped my eyes open and saw Marshall in front of me; I was crouching on the floor my hands pressed hard against my temple, I was panting hard.

“Are you…okay?” he asked and I noticed him holding two large red mugs. Slowly I try to stand up but my legs give out and I end up leaning on the wall. “It was…Ashley.” I breathed

“uh…yeah. We talked about this dude. I just told why she was here, is it still bothering you?”

“You…I- I remember…I remember why we broke up.”

Marshall’s eyes went wide and he shook his head slowly, “N-no…Gumball…” he said his voice shaky. Somehow he wasn’t holding the mugs anymore, _was I imagining them in the first place?_

“You…you left me. I waited for you but you never came. And when I finally return you weren’t there anymore. You were gone. Was I that much of burden to you? Was I really holding you back?” I questioned as my vision got blurry from unshed tears.

Marshall shook his head then opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Harshly I wiped at my eyes and continued, “For ten years you never bothered with me! You pretended like I didn’t exist! Then you suddenly show up out of nowhere and want us to get back together? What the glob Marshall? What the glob is wrong with you?” I yelled

“NO! Gumball please….please listen to my side of the story first!” he plead

“Why? What are you going to tell me?” I yelled and shoved at his shoulder

“The truth!” he yelled back

“What truth?” I shouted

“We never broke up!”

“Wha-?” I squeaked as I sunk down to the floor, Marshall sat down in front of me and gently wiped a tear from my cheek

“Gumball…we never did break up.” He repeated this softly as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles

“What…what do you mean?”

“When Peppermint took you away I found myself in the hospital with a few fractured bones. The doctor had told me that an anonymous person brought me here and took care of the hospital fees. I still don’t know who that person is. Anyways, a few weeks after that I got discharged and I swear to god Gumball I looked everywhere for you! But no matter where I looked or how hard I tried I never found a single clue on your whereabouts. And then three months later I found a letter in my mailbox, do you what it had?”

I shook my head in response, and Marshall looked down at his hands

“It had your phone number and address on it. This was my chance, I could finally reach you. But…I was scared Gumball. I was so scared you didn’t want to see me again.” He looked up at me his red eyes that were usually so confident and cocky looked so miserable and broken, “I promised to stay with you forever, I promised to protect you but I broke those promises! It was my entire fault! You see, the day before you were taken I saw your uncle’s car parked outside our apartment complex. I saw them, and yet I brushed it aside. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think you’d need to know. If only I had told you then maybe this whole mess would have been avoided! Don’t you see? I ruined us Gumball.”

“Marshall...” I started reaching out for him but Marshall recoiled from my hand turning his eye to the floor.

“I kept telling myself I’ll call you later, but days turned to weeks and weeks became months and then my band got scouted and our first album was a great hit. I kept using music as an excuse to be busy and not call you. And then before I realized it four years passed and I thought it was too late now, but then fate gives me another chance! You came back! And I thought maybe this time, this time I’ll apologize and everything will work out. But then when I went to see you, the security didn’t let me in. I used everything in my power, even my fame to try to get a chance to see you but they wouldn’t let me!” he whispered the last sentence, then he pressed the heel of his palms at his eyes as one single tear breaks free and rolls down his cheek. “Later my manager gave me letter, it was from you. You said you didn’t want to see me anymore, you said you were very disappointed in me.”

I held Marshall’s wrists and pull his hands away from his eyes. “What are talking about? I didn’t send any letter?”

“You probably forgot.” He mumbled as he wiped his tears away.

“No, Marshall. I have never been informed about you trying to see me neither have I sent you any sort of letter.”

I watch as the wheels at the back of Marshall’s head turn in thought and his eyes went wide in realization. “Damnit! It’s that fucking Peppermint’s fault!”

Staring at Marshall, I had the sudden urge overcame me. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him. I needed him. Everything was a misunderstanding, Marshall doesn’t really hate me. Our feelings are mutual. I cupped his face and pulled his attention back to me, Marshall’s eyes burned with similar desire. He leaned in and stole my lips.   

It started off sweet and gentle, a soft kiss that made my heart flutter and my fingertips tingle.  Soon the kiss heated up and we were moaning into each other’s mouth.  Marshall stood up pulling me along with him and pressed me against the wall, not that I minded anyways. I felt my mind being emptied until I could think of nothing but Marshall, and all my attention was focused on our lips. His tongue danced with mine as his cold fingers traced my warm skin making me shiver in pleasure.  My inner libido squealed in delight when Marshall started grinding his hard member against mine. 

Suddenly I remembered my objective, why I had come here in the first place. So I tried to pull away from Marshall but it was futile.  I felt Marshall tugging at the zipper of my pants and my mind started racing, I had to hurry and stop him before things got out of hand, before I lose all control. I pulled my lips momentarily and managed to say “stop” before Marshall devoured them again. I slapped his hands away from my pants but he just pushed my hands away, so I started hitting his shoulders and chest trying to shove him away. Marshall made an irritated noise in the back of his throat then held both my hands and pinned them above me.  After securing them with his left hand he moved his right one down to my pants and pulls out my member. He started stroking it and I almost gave in to him. My inner libido and my brain were fighting. I desperately wanted to give myself to Marshall and have him have his way with me, but I couldn’t do that. There was an important matter at hand that needs to be discussed this moment!

So I did what I had to do, I kicked at Marshall’s shin as hard as I could. At once Marshall pulled away screeching in pain and rubbed at his shin before he yelled,

“What is it?” He slammed both his hands on either side if me against the wall trapping me.

“ We need to talk.” I huffed

“No we don’t, we’re quite busy now.” Marshall says his eyes down at my opened fly.

“Marshall this is important!”

“Fine, what is it?” he spat irritated as he brings his eyes up to meet mine and crosses his arms.

“Have you seen the tabloid this morning?” I asked

Marshall stared at me before he sighed exasperatedly then brought his hands down to my exposed dick

“MARSHALL!” I shrieked

“WHAT NOW?” he yelled throwing his arms

“Stop this nonsense and listen to me for once!”

“GAH! Total cock blocker! Fine, talk. I’m listening.”

I sighed in relief then proceeded to pull my pants up as I spoke, “You’ve seen the tabloids right? I can’t believe they managed to figure us out. This scandal is causing uproar.”

“So what? I don’t give a fuck!”

“Lee I’m being serious here! Brittany probably already heard about it, it going to cause a lot of problems between us.” I said getting in business mode

 “Why is she so important all of a sudden? I thought there was nothing between you guys, but a business relationship?” he said narrowing his eyes at me.

“It is. Anyways, what I’m trying to say is, we should stop seeing each other for a while now.”

“What the hell? Why should we do that? Didn’t we already clear up the misunderstanding between us?” he said ferociously

“Yes, but the public can’t see us together. Just promise me you won’t try to call or come see me.” I said ignoring his glare

“Like hell I’d do that? You’re not going anywhere until you explain this shit to me!” he demanded

“I can’t explain it to you yet, just hold on for a couple of days and-“

“Couple of days? How long is ‘couple of days’?”

“I- I don’t know but-“

“But why??” he yelled

“I just said I cant explain!” I yelled back

“WHY?” he screamed a top his lungs

“Because my engagement party with Brittany is this Friday, and I don’t want you ruining it!” I screamed back

The silence hung between us as Marshall glared at me in disbelief and disgust, “What the fuck? You want us to stop seeing each other so you go ahead and get married to a bitch?” he said lowly

“Marshall, language!”

“Fuck you! I’m not letting you go so you can get your ass married to someone else!” he retorted then gripped my hand tightly and dragged up stairs to his room, “You’re staying here tonight and I’ll fuck so hard you won’t be able to remember your name.”

“NO! I’m not letting you do that! Marshall this is important to me. You have to trust me; I will explain everything just not today.” I said pulling my hand free from his deathly grip. When I looked at him he wore an expression I knew very well. He had his eyes narrowed, both his hands were clenched at his sides, and he licked his lips as looked back at me.

“Oh no…no no no no no. I know that look. Marshall you can’t come! Don’t come this Friday please!” I said

“Tch!” Marshall turned his head to the side and sneered as if he wasn’t expecting me to figure him out that easily.

“Promise me you won’t come?”

“I’ll try.”

“Thanks.” I smiled then pulled him in for a quick kiss and said, “Marshall Lee, remember that I love you. OK?”

I sat in my car and drove back home, somehow the pounding in my head was still there and it was getting worse.

……………

[ _I think I’m on a plane, at least that’s what the lady at the front said. Lately I’ve been living in a fog, I can barely remember what happened yesterday, and I can hardly focus. Every day is haze. It’s like living in a blur.  I don’t know when it started or how. When I try to remember I get a horrible migraine._

_I feel someone pulling at my arm and when I look up I’m outside, which is very weird. Wasn’t I on a plane? When did I get off? How did I get here? Where is here? I look around trying to notice anything familiar. And I do. The whole place doesn’t look foreign at all. I breathe in the air and it hits me all of a sudden. I’m back in Ooo. Somehow I made it back to Ooo. Did four years pass by already?_

_OHMYGLOB! Marshall!_

_I take two steps before suddenly get pulled back, I turn and see Peppermint. Was he all the time? Why didn’t I notice him?_

_“Where are you going?” he asks_

_“Marshall.” I simple say, “I want to go and see Marshall!”_

_Pepper’s eyes go wide in disbelief before he quickly recovers and says, “You can’t go.”_

_“No. I want to go.”_

_“Gumball, we need to go the company and – “_

_“NO!”  I free my arm from his grip and jump in the nearest open taxi. I close the passenger door and tell the driver Marshall’s address. The taxi speeds away, I turn and look behind me to see Pep calling as he disappears in the distance._

_Two hours later the taxi driver parks at the apartment complex, I throw a couple of twenty dollar bills at him and run out to the apartment. Weird feeling coils at my gut but I ignore it as I run up the stairs to the 5 th floor, turn to the left corridor and stop at the last door to my right. I pant hard and wipe the sweat from my forehead as I knock at the door and wait for a response. In few seconds the door swings open and everything plays in slow motion. The smile on my face slowly fades away as the person behind the door comes to view. There is no shaggy jet black hair, no sharp crimson eyes, no smug smile, and there is no after shave smell, nor the sweet scent of apples. Instead, a tall blond guy stands behind the door; his skin is pale, his nose is long, he has freckles, his eyes are brown, and he reeks of perfume._

_“What do you want?” he asks_

_I look at the plaque on the door just to make sure I got the right room number, 502 yup that’s the right one. Then who is this guy? “Um…is-isnt this Marshall’s apartment?”  I ask slowly_

_“Who? What’re you talking about? You got the wrong place dude.” He replies then turns around about to close the door but I jump in the last minute stopping him_

_“Wait! How long have you lived here?”_

_“Huh?...two years and a half.” He grunts before slamming the door shut, seconds later I hear the sound of music blearing loudly._

_I take a step back feeling dizzy. What’s going on? Where is Marshall? Did Pep do something to him? Why is there a stranger living at our apartment? My head spins with questions that lack answers.  Slowly I drag my legs away from this place, from the weird guy that is not Marshall. I’m so consumed with my thoughts I barely notice the newspaper lying on the ground, the picture on it though manages to catch my attention. It’s a picture of Marshall. Right away I bend and pick it up to examine the picture. My mouth hangs open when I realize Marshall isn’t the only one in the picture; a beautiful girl with short platinum blond hair stands close to him, very close. Why is Marshall on the newspaper? Who is this girl beside him? I read the headline: Are the rumors true? Are Marshall Lee and Ashley finally dating?  
The newspaper slips from my hand and vision blurs. Marshall left me. Those three single words echo at the back of my head. Marshall left me. Was I a burden to him? Did he not like me after all? Was my uncle right all along? Should I have just disappeared along with my parents? Would that have been better?_

_My head starts pounding really hard, almost like it’s splitting in two. I feel my heart beating at my chest as my breath quickens and I start hyperventilating. The world starts spinning around and I feel sudden surge of overwhelming fear. My body starts to shake and I can’t hold my breath. I grunt as I grip my pink curls, hot tears flow steadily down my cheeks. My stomach flips and I feel like throwing up; I’m feeling cold yet I’m sweating all over. I need to leave the apartment complex, I need fresh air. But dizziness takes over and I can’t move my body. Black spots appear before my eyes and the last thing I hear before falling into the abyss is Peppermints voice calling me._

_xXxXxX_

_I don’t know how much time has passed. Hours, days, weeks, I don’t know. I can’t tell since I have lost all sense of time. I’m sitting in a white bed, tucked in a white blanket, wearing a light blue hospital gown. The walls that surround me are pale grey colour, and the curtains that block the light are an ugly yellow with white polka dots. I’m back to being detached from this world. Thick fog surrounds me and I feel like I’m floating through the days. Why was I here again? I can’t focus, nothing catches my attention. Once I do remember a doctor taking a blood sample, and while I was watching him I started freaking out and went hysterical. After that…I don’t remember much. I hate the blood. There’s something about it that bothers me._

_A hand waving in my field of visions breaks my thought; I tear my eyes from the window and see Peppermint. He seems to have aged a lot since the last time I saw him, which was…when was the last time I saw him? Was it yesterday?_

_“….he’s unresponsive and…..company affairs….”_

_Who is Pep talking to? I look around the room and notice a weir old man dressed in a blue floral shirt and wearing small round dark glasses. He stands at the far edge of my bed nodding at Peppermint. Then he walks and suddenly he is beside me, he speaks but his lips are moving too fast and I can’t understand him. He motions with his hands and a gold coin catches my attention. I stare at it as it swings left to right, back and forth. And then all thoughts leave my brain and my mind feels empty. ]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please do share your thoughts with me while i sit and watch you writhe in agony of wanting more.


	15. Blood Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Happy Valentines Day! Enjoy this short chapter from me!!

Chapter 10: Blood Red.

I moved my hands rhythmically and swiftly as I tore between the ocean waves until I reached the floating volley ball. I gripped the ball and turned around and waved my hand at my friends who were waiting at the beach shore. Marshall and I, Fiona, Flame, Cake, and Monochrome, were spending our last days of summer at the beach.

I held the ball in one hand and tried to swim back to shore, but the more I swam the further the shore receded. I ditched the ball and swam harder but the shore was nowhere in sight. I panted hard suddenly feeling small in the middle of the ocean.  Then the waves got bigger and harsher and I was having trouble keeping myself afloat. Out of the blue I heard my uncle’s laugh, it rung out loud and clear.

“What’s the matter Gumball? Can’t swim out of your troubles?” he spat

Then I was drowning, the water was bearing it’s fangs on me and pulling me deep. I tried to scream and call out for help but water filled my mouth and clogging it. Except when I tasted copper I realized that it wasn’t water; I was swimming in an ocean of thick blood. I coughed and spat the blood but I couldn’t get the taste or smell out. The blood soaked through my clothes painting them red, and curled around my ankles dragging me down, whilst my screams filled the sky.

I jerked awake screaming and coughing, I heaved loudly and looked around my dark room frantically searching for something but finding nothing. What time was it? I leaned and turned the bedside lamp on, only to realize my hands were stained in blood. I shrieked and tried to wipe the blood away on my night shirt but discovering that the shirt was soaked in blood already. I shoved at the comforter when I found it steeped in blood as well. Wanting to stay away from all the blood I jumped out of the bed but my foot got caught in the sheets making me fall hard on the floor. Freaking out I pulled my leg out and dashed to the washroom to clean the blood out.

I turned the tap on and scrubbed my hand with soap and cold water. But no matter how hard I washed the blood was still there. I was frightened, my mind was going insane. The smell of blood engulfed my nostrils and its metallic taste filled my mouth. I was short on breath as I dug my nails into my skin trying to peel the blood out but it was in vain. I looked up at the mirror and screamed when I saw my uncle’s lifeless face staring back at me. I pushed away from the sink but lost my footing and fell back on the floor hitting the back of my head with the door handle.

I screwed my eyes shut agonizing in pain as I rubbed the back of my head. When the pain receded and was replaced with a brain splitting migraine instead, I slowly got up using the sink as support. The reflection that stared back at me was just myself this time. A shaky sigh escaped me, then I reached to shut the faucet and I noticed my hands. They were red and raw from the clawing and scratching of my nails but otherwise there weren’t any traces of blood. Gingerly I wiped them dry then slowly made my way back to my bed, which also lacked the blood.

_I was hallucinating. Oh Glob! That was a very horrible hallucination!_

Fumbling through the drawers of my bedside table I pulled out a tablet of pills. Popping the last two out, I swallowed them dry then grabbed my phone and called Peppermint. After the fourth ring it went through voicemail, so I left him a message.

“Pepp, my migraines are back and they’re worse. Also I’m running out of pills, and I’m having troubles sleeping again. Can you schedule an appointment with my doctor please?” I said my voice hoarse.

After that I rolled back in bed and closed my eyes hoping for a dreamless sleep. But with my pounding head and my uncle’s dead face haunting me it never came.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew those cuties specially for Valentines Day! I hope you liked it C:


	16. The Vampire King and the Engagement Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Srry it took long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also a million thank you to all your beautiful reviews! They keep me motivated.

Chapter 11: The vampire king and the engagement party.

Friday came by before I knew it and the news about the engagement party spread like wildfire across Oooville’s media and social networks. It was the beginning of august and the weather was scorching hot, which was why I was thankful the party was taking place inside a tent that had a cooling system. It was 12 in the afternoon and the whole thing won’t start till 3, yet the guests were piling since an hour ago. The Press didn’t fail to show themselves and they were all prepped up and ready, currently though they were busy interviewing the guests and the fiancée. 

One of the waiters walked by offering me a glass of champagne which I accepted, I took a sip just as Peppermint approached me.

“How’s your migraines?” he asked keeping his voice low

“The pills aren’t working as they used to, they just make the pain more bearable. I think I need stronger ones.”

“Are you carrying some with you?”

“Yes I am.” I nodded patting my breast pocket.

 “Very well, I’m not sure the doctor would prescribe a stronger pill for you. It might be dangerous for your body. Let’s just wait and see.” He said then left to talk with the staff. The moment he left Bubblegum approached me dressed in a beautiful long pink strapless dress designed by Maggie Sottero.

“Gumball! Congrats on your engagement!” squealed my cousin and slapped my back

“Very funny PB.” I said with a fake enthusiasm

Bubblegum giggled softly before she sipped her drink and said, “Today’s the day.”

“Today’s the day.” I said back, “Sorry it didn’t go according to our original plan.”

“No probs. The sooner the better.” She smiled, “By the way I didn’t think you’d have the guts to bring your boyfriend with you.”

“My wha-?” I said as I turned around and looked to where she was pointing; there stood Marshall tall and confident as if this was his party. He wore a black tux with bright red tie that brought out the colour of his eye. He was surrounded with fan girls as he was chatting up with reporters.

_What is he doing here?_

“Do you mind keeping Pepp busy for a while, at least until I get Marshall out.” I handed my drink to my cousin then marched to Marshall fuming but Brittany blocked my way. She threw herself on me and said,

“Baby! Why didn’t you tell me you were friends with Marshall Lee? You know how much I love his music.”

“Friends? yes, yes we’re friends.” I said then stole a quick glance at Marshall who was laughing at something a girl said; he looked totally engrossed with his fans and reporters. He spared a glance at me only to turn around right after as if I wasn’t important.

What was he doing?I was expecting him to rush over here and create a scene _. Why isn’t he doing that? Is he not…jealous? Was he ignoring me?_

“You know, my parents won’t be home tonight so I -”

“Excuse me for a minute Brit; I need to speak with Marshall Lee.”  Gently I pushed her aside and continued my way towards Marshall but his fan girls were blocking my way, so I just stood at the side waiting for him to notice me. When he saw me waiting for him, Marshall said something to the press and flashed his fan girl’s one of his killer smiles. The girls and the press turned to look at me then dispersed leaving me finally alone with Marshall.

“What are you doing here?” I hissed at him when he approached me closing the distance between us.

Marshall took one of the appetizers from the waiter that was walking around and said, “Not watching you get married that’s what.” He bit into the hors d'oeuvre and hummed in appreciation.

“How did you get in here? Only invited guests are allowed.  And I told you not to come! You promised.”

“Hey, I tried but just like I thought I can’t sit back while you tie the knot.” He shrugged and licked his fingers

“You need to leave.” I said gritting my teeth and trying not lose my cool and create a scene.

“Nope.” He replied stressing on the ‘p’

“Fine! If you’re staying here then you can’t make a sound. You will stay in your spot and do absolutely nothing.”

“That’s not happening either.”

I pressed my lips together and counted till ten then turned around and was about to call the security guards when I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

“What the Glob?” I shrieked when Marshall picked me up and carried me across his shoulder, “Marshall put me down this instant!”

Marshall ignored me as he walked towards the exit. Obviously the scene didn’t fail to catch people’s attention, all the guests took their phones out to take pictures and the press was busy filming the whole thing. My face heated up in embarrassment and humiliation, I slapped Marshall’s back and kicked furiously at his stomach,

“Put me down Marshall this is embarrassing!”

Just as we were about to exit the tent I met Peppermint’s eyes. He stood there amongst the spectators watching me, wearing his usual poker face. I sucked my breath and waited for him to make a move. Pepp and I stared back at each other until Marshall left the tent and walked down the gravel to the parking lot. I felt a chill run down my spine and I remembered back when Peppermint hurt Marshall.

 _He’ll do it again. Peppermint is going to do it again_. _He’ll hurt Marshall._

“Marshall please let me go, please! You don’t -” I pleaded but was cut off when I got tossed into the back seat of a car. As soon as I sat up though Marshall was already buckled up and before I could get a word out he was already speeding down the streets.

“Marshall, slow down! Plus you’re driving in the wrong lane!”  I shouted gripping the edge of my seat in fear as Marshall dodged and avoided collision with incoming cars.

“It’s a short cut.” He shouted back

“You know, we should really be heading back!” I said looked over my shoulder

“Over my dead body!”

Suddenly Marshall hit the brakes making me fall forward in the process. I sat back up and rubbed my nose.

“Come on up here babe.” Called Marshall as he patted the passenger seat, when I climbed over the centre console Marshall spanked me making me yelp as I dropped to my seat.

“Don’t do that!” I scolded

“Your fault for having such a cute ass.” He snickered

I rolled my eyes then got comfortable in my seat as I slapped my seat belt on. Marshall started driving normally in proper lane and I checked the rearview mirror.

“Why were you driving so fast?” I asked although my guts told me I already knew the answer

“Losing you butler incase he decided to follow us.” Marshall muttered

I looked back checking if any suspicious car was following when my eyes fell upon the right side of the back seat. Sprouting a feint blush I said, “By the way, I never apologized for messing up your back seat last weekend.”

“I don’t mind. It’s been a while since we made out in the back seat of my car.” He smirked

“Where are we going?” I asked rolling my eyes but couldn’t hide my smile.

“My house, where we’re going to have a really nice talk.” He grunted

XxXxXxXx

As we stepped into Marshall’s house, he dropped his keys in bowl set beside the front door and walked on ahead without taking off his shoes. I stayed behind to lock the door and take my shoes off or maybe just to stall. I walked deeper into his house and found Marshall leaning against the dining table, his arms were crossed and there was a dark look in his eyes. I sighed at his childish behavior. Keeping my distance I tucked my hands in my pocket and said,

“You never listen to anything. And because of your immature actions you ruined everything. What’re you going to do if Peppermint gets here?”

“Ruined everything? Why, were you that excited to get married?” he snarled

“What? Is that all you heard?” I said shocked

“What would have happened if I hadn’t taken you? What would happen to us? To me? Will I just be your mistress? Will this just be an affair?”  he gestured between us

“No. No. Nothing would have happened to us. We - ”

“Nothing? I see. So you were planning to end it right there at ‘I do’.”

“Marshall -” I started feeling irritated that he was jumping to conclusions but Marshall interrupted me,

“Tell me Gumball, does she know you’re gay? Does she know you’re mine? What _does_ she know about you? I bet she doesn’t know where sensitive areas are, or your turn on spots. Have you slept with that hoe?”

“Marshall! For your information, Brittany Breakfast is a sophisticated young lady. Do not insult her.”

“Sophisticated young lady my ass! I saw how she rubbed herself all over you; she clearly wants what’s in your pants!”

I hated to admit it, but Marshall was right. Still I can’t have him bad-mouth her.

“You’re mine.” He said in a low voice that gave me goose bumps and stirred something inside me, “You belong to me, not that slut.”

“Marshall, you know I’m already yours.” I replied calmly with a hint of a smile

“Strip.” He said the tone of his voice serious sending shivers down my spine. The look in his eyes made my breath catch and I couldn’t refuse his offer. Slowly I started taking off my clothes, my fingers trembled as my head swirled with all the possible scenarios that will happen tonight.

Within few minutes I was standing stark naked in front of Marshall. His eyes never stopped wandering all over my body slowly. He licked his lips as his eyes paused over my crotch for a minute too long before he proceeded his assessment. My body twitched under his hot gaze, and I couldn’t help my hard on. I felt myself blushing hard, and my desires were bubbling inside me as my heartbeat went million miles a second. My breath hitched as we made eye contact and held each other’s gaze for what felt like eternity. I wanted Marshall to touch me; I needed to feel him on me. My body was screaming for him, it was yearning for him so badly. I knew he wanted me as much as I did from the growing bulge in his pants. I felt the air between us charged with electricity, and before I realized it my feet were moving forward. It was like there was a magnet between Marshall and I that attracted it us to each other, a force too strong for me to fight.

“Marshall, touch me.” I whispered when the distance between us was reduced to just few inches. Marshall didn’t reply, his hands stayed crossed at his chest but I noticed them twitch. His pupils were dilated as lust was radiating from him. I brought my lips to his and Marshall didn’t hesitate to kiss me back. I pulled away slightly as his hands went to rest on my waist. “Marshall, do you love me?”

Instantly he answered, “I do. I love you.”

“Then take me to bed and show me.”

xXxXxXx

I curled in bed enjoying the warmth and the softness of the Marshall’s satin sheets. I haven’t been able to sleep properly in days but currently I was in bliss. My eyes cracked open as my nose smelled food making my stomach rumble in hunger; hunger for food and not for sex.  I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes and stifled a yawn as I noticed myself dressed in one of my boyfriend’s black long sleeve t-shirt.

Dragging myself out of bed, I ignored the throbbing dull headache, and strolled downstairs looking for the said boyfriend. I found Marshall in the kitchen drinking beer and frying something that smelled like heaven.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He said when he saw me

“It’s evening” I said as I took the can of beer from him, I hopped on the counter beside the stove and sipped the beer.

“Good evening then.” He shrugged

“What’re you making?”

“Chicken stir-fry.” He smiled

I nodded before taking another swig from the beer then asked, “Where are my clothes?”

“I burnt’em” he answers stoically as he added spices to the stir-fry

“What?”  I said horrified “Why would you do that? Don’t you know how expensive the suit was?”

“So, I’ll just buy you another one.”

“Why did you burn them?” I insisted.

“Because they smelled like that bitch.”

“She’s not a bitch. She’s a-”

“Don’t care.”  He said interrupting me as he turned off the stove then went to bring two plates from the cupboard.

I huffed before drinking the beer then said, “The smell could be washed off.”

“Doesn’t matter, that suit will always be a reminder of her.” He said ending our discussion. Marshall poured the chicken stir fry into the two plates as I hopped off the counter and threw the now empty can of beer in the trash can.

“There’s more in the fridge if you want.” Marshall said picking the two plates and walking out of the kitchen.

“I want tea.” I mumbled to myself as I pulled out a kettle and filled it with water. I placed the kettle on the stove then walked out to the dining table to join Marshall.

~~~~~~

 “It taste’s really good!” I said between bites

“Of course it does, I’m an artist after all.” He said, smiling smugly, “But flattery won’t get you anywhere, talk.”

I nodded as I slowly chewed before swallowing then said, “I…I’m quitting the CAN-DIEZ.”

“You’re quitting? wh- what about this whole marriage thing?” he asked in a mouthful

“The whole marriage was just a cover. Me quitting is a secret no one knows but Peppermint and I, also my cousin Bubblegum.”

“Then…it was a lie? Does Brittany know? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” he asked his fork mid-air

“No, Brittany doesn’t know. And I told you, it’s a secret no one is supposed to know. Also, even if I did tell you, you would’ve still come to the engagement party.”

“What can I say? You know me too well.” He smiled smugly

I rolled my eyes and ate the last piece of chicken left on my plate. I looked up to see Marshall leaning back on his seat and smiling warmly at me, and then he crooked his finger at me beckoning me to him. I stood up, walked to him and sat on his lap straddling him. He ran his hand on my exposed thigh tracing invisible circles.  I purred in content and rested my forehead against Marshall’s.

“Gumball?”

“Hmm.” I closed my eyes and hummed as his hands rode up to caress my behind.

“Will you marry me?”  He asked his voice barely above whisper.

My eyes snapped open and I sat back up gazing into Marshall’s eyes.   _Did...Did he just…? OHMYGLOBOHMYGLOBOHMYGLOB!_

“Yes!” I said a bit too eagerly then jumped to give him a tight embrace, “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Just as our lips were about to meet, I hear a loud whistle. It took me a minute to realize that the kettle was whistling.

“Oh that’s the kettle; I’ll go make me tea. Want some?” I said getting off of him

“No thanks just get me beer please.”

“Okay.”

I walked to the kitchen still smiling, I couldn’t help it. My boyfriend just practically proposed to me! Even if there wasn’t a ring or that it wasn’t romantic at all, but still _! Marshall wants me to marry him…Marshall wants to get married_. I giggled softly as I pulled a mug from the cupboard and poured the hot water in it. It sucked that Marshall only had one type of tea; I really wanted the tea Fiona got me. I was still humming when I picked up my tea mug and walked out of the kitchen, then I remembered Marshall’s beer. But the moment I turned back around, the throbbing dull headache I felt earlier suddenly intensified into a mind splitting migraine. The pain was so intense it made me drop my mug and it shattered on the floor splashing piping hot tea on my feet in the process. I didn’t know which hurt more, my burning feet or my horrible migraine. The migraine was so intense; it felt like someone was literally splitting my brain in half. The kitchen light was suddenly so blinding I had to shut my eyes close.

“Gumball! What happened? Are you okay?” came Marshall’s

His voice was so loud it made my migraine even worse and I had to clench my teeth to stop from screaming.

“Are you alright?” I must’ve made some sound or an expression because his voice was softer now. His hand was running up and down my back in comforting manner, which would probably feel really good if it wasn’t for the migraine or my burning feet.

“Pills..ngh…back..Pocket.” I managed

“Right.” Marshall said before he ran off.

I was feeling nauseous now so I tried to breathe in steadily but it was barely working. _Glob, all I want to do is lie down in a dark, quiet place_. Then I was seeing things behind my closed eye lids, things that didn’t make any sense.  But one thing I could make out very clearly was uncle Lemongrab’s dying face, and it scared the wits out of me.  Before I could pursue the images any longer Marshall was suddenly beside me again with my pills and a bottle of water.

The medication worked immediately, and soon the pain of the migraine subsided.

“Holy shit! Your feet!”  Marshall panicked noticing my burnt feet; its skin was angry red and screaming for attention. Walking around the broken glass Marshall helped me to the living room before rushing to get some ice for my feet.

xXxXxXx

“You’ve never had migraines before, when did this start?” he said gently, we were sitting on one of Marshall’s big couches. Well, he was sitting I was lying on it with my head resting on his thighs as cushions and his hand was combing through my curls. The room was dark and the curtains were drawn closed blocking the last rays of light as the sun set in the horizon.

“I used to get it before and then it stopped. I don’t know why it’s back though.” I replied massaging my temples.  “Marshie? Sorry about your mug.”

“Screw the mug. How’s your feet?”

“mmm s’fine.”  The side effects were kicking in, my muscles were getting weak and I was feeling drowsy. My eye lids were getting heavy and I was trying hard to fight sleep but Marshall’s hand that was caressing my hair was not making it any easier.  The last thing I remembered was Marshall soft voice singing my favorite lullaby.


	17. The two girls at the Bar

 

The door chimed as she strolled into the pub late at night. She kept a straight face, hiding her disgust at how unrefined the place was. Her white summer dress flowed gracefully around her smooth legs, and her high heels clicked loudly bringing all attention towards her. She removed her sunglasses and looked around the pub searching for a certain girl with long platinum blond hair. When she located her seated at the bar, she huffed and made her way to the spot, not bothered to give the hooting guys a glance.

“You had to choose this place? Someone like me cannot be seen here!” hissed Brittany as she took the empty stool and ordered a drink

“Relax girl, s’cool here, trust me.” slurred Ashley

“Are you drunk?” asked Brittany mortified, giving Ashley a disgusting look

“Not yet.” She winked

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with before someone notices me. If my father finds out about this he’ll kill me.”

The bartender slid over the drinks before moving over to take another customer request. Ashley took a long sip from her drink before saying, “Fine.  I want your Gumball to take his filthy hands off Marshall.”

“He’s not mine! Not after the humiliation of last week. I can’t believe he did this to me! After all we’ve been through.” Brittany took a shaky breath before dabbing the corner of her eyes with a napkin. “I want revenge as much as you do.”

“I know gurl, I know.” She smiled mischievously before drowning her drink, “and to do that I want you to spill out any dirt you have on Gumball. Anything will do.”

“Dirt? I don’t know. Gumball doesn’t talk about himself or his life with me. He never does.” She shrugged

“Nothing? Are you sure? Brit if we’re going to do this I need you to think hard!”

“I told you I don’t know.”

“Not even a strange behavior? A hidden secret?”

“Augh! I said no. If I kne –“ Brittany paused her eyes open wide and her mouth shaped like an ‘o’

“What? What did you remember?”

“Well, um this happened like 7 years ago. It was during Lemongrab’s funeral.  Gumball had this weird look on him, like he was there but not really there. He looked like he was grief stricken, so I didn’t mind it. But…the strange thing was, after the ceremony, I was with Gumball when a waiter who was moving some wine crates tripped and there was this big puddle of red wine across the floor. The moment Gumball saw it he freaked out, he started breathing fast and mumbling something I couldn’t hear. Immediately after that his butler came and took him away, so I couldn’t get a chance to ask.”

“hmm~ that’s very interesting.” she smirked, “By the way, how did this, Lemonboob die?”

“It’s Lemongrab. I’m not sure how he died. Rumor says he was poisoned but that’s all everyone knows.”

Ashely chuckled before speaking, “This just keeps getting better. Don’t you find it strange, both Lemongroob’s sudden death and Gumball’s behavior and attitude?”

“Lemongrab!” she corrected harshly before shaking her head and adding, “And no I don’t see the connections you speak of.”

“We’ll see about that.” Ashley said more to herself than her partner, “Brit, I need you to do something for me.”

“Sure, just make it quick. I’ve been here way too long I started to smell like a commoner.”

Ashley rolled her eyes before pulling Brittany close to her and whispered in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glob guys! Your reviews really make me blush and also encourage me to continue writing. From here on things will start getting better and better. I'll finally use my trump card in the next chapter!! It'll make you cry and make me laugh.


	18. BubbleGum's Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, while I do my evil laugh secretly in the corner. You got a big storm coming.

Chapter 12: Bubblegum’s coronation

 

 

I tapped the microphone twice before clearing my voice and announcing,

“May I have your attention please?”

The room fell silent in minutes and all the guests looked up at me anticipating my next move. A week after the engagement party Pepp and I told the news and the media we’ll be holding a press conference.Tonight was the night I was telling the world that I’m stepping down from my post as the CEO and giving it to my younger cousin instead. I took a deep breath and looked over the guest; I was standing on a podium at the front of the room which gave me a clear look on all the attendees. Bubblegum who was sitting in the front row smiled at me, her friend Marcy was beside her furiously texting away. I looked at the far back where Marshall Lee stood, away from the spectators, dressed in black and fully disguised. I appreciated how he was giving all the attention to me instead of stealing it to himself. Marshall smiled at me and gave me an encouraging nod.  I closed my eyes willing the throbbing in my head to stop so I could focus on this. I checked the paper in my hand going over what I wrote last evening while cuddling with my boyfriend. _I can do this_ , I said to myself.

“I’ve gathered you all here to tell you important news. I, Bonniebuea Gumball, will be stepping down from my post as the CEO of CAN-DIEZ.” The moment the words left my mouth everyone erupted in question and shouts.

“What does that mean?”

“Does this have to do with your relationship with Marshall Lee?”

“Who’s taking over after you?”

“Why are you doing this? Is this related to your late uncle Lemongrab?”

“Ladies and gentlemen please settle down. The one to take after me is my younger cousin Bonnibel Bubblegum. And as for the reason of my resignation, unfortunately it’s private. Thank you for finding time in your busy schedule to come here on such short notice.”

And with that I step down from the podium and BubbleGum climbs up after me. “Good luck” I whisper and she smiles back in return. As I’m walking away Peppermint pats my shoulder and smiles at me, “You did good job, thank you for the last 7 years. It’s been a pleasure working with you.”

“Thank you, Peppermint, for taking care of me.” I said back before the press attacked. They bombarded me with million questions at the same time and never stopped snapping pictures of me. The flash of their cameras was making my headache worse and I really wished to leave this place at once. Peppermint was trying to answer their question as much as possible, and Bubblegum was trying to get them to settle down and give her their attention.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab me from my elbow and pull me back. I looked up and saw Marshall; he took off his shades and beanie and made me wear them instead.

“Alright everyone shows over, go back to your places. The beautiful lady over there still hasn’t given her speech yet, and y’all acting very rude now.”

“One more question Marshall, what exactly is your relationship with Gumball? Are the rumors true?” asked a very nosy reporter

“You want to know the truth?” Marshall said and I swear I heard him smirk

Marshall turned around, pulled me to him and kissed me. I froze in my spot, I wasn’t expecting him to do it right there in front the rolling cameras.

“That’s all you get.” He winked before he placed his hand around my shoulder and pulled me away from the reporters and out of the conference room.  I sighed in content that the hallway was dimly lit compared to the conference room.

“Is your head okay?” Marshall whispered his lips close to my ear

“I feel a migraine coming up, can we go home?”

“Sure.” He kissed my temple then we walked out to the parking lot and rode home in silence.

xXxXxXxX

_Gumabll…..Gumball…_

_“Forget! Forget it all! You didn’t do anything is that clear?”_

_“I didn’t do it! I didn’t do it! I didn’t do it!”_

_“After all I did, THIS is how you repay me? No wonder your parent wanted to get rid of you”._

_“You promised!”_

_“You are not going back. I’m sending you to take over The Ice Kingdom Factory, it’s a new branched I opened up north. You won’t be going back to Ooo.”_

  1. _Lots of blood._



_Die. Die. Die. Die. Die._

_Tea. Glass shattering. Butter knife smeared in blood. The taste of copper in my mouth._

_Hate. Hate. I hate him. I hate him._

_“Forget what happened today Gumball”_

_“Forget it all….”_

_Forget… I must forget_

_“You didn’t do anything. It’s not your fault.”_

_I didn’t do it. I didn’t do anything._

_It’s not my fault. Not fault._

_I didn’t do it. I didn’t do it._

“GUMBALL!”

I jerked awake screaming. There at the foot of my bed stood the phantom of my uncle staring at me.  His smile was cynical, a butter knife stuck out of his chest with blood dripping all over his crisp white shirt. I shrieked and tried to scoot back as far away as I could but I hit the bed frame too soon. I trembled willing him to go away, but his body grew closer and his hands held me tight trying to drag me down with him.

_He’s here! He’s here to get me!_

“No. No! Get away from me! I didn’t do it! I didn’t do it!” My arms thrashed around pulling away from my uncle’s grasp.

“Gumball! Gumball calm down, it’s me Marshall.” Marshall’s voice rang loud in my ear making me pause.

I blinked a few times only to realize that Marshall was holding me and not my uncle. Panting I slowly turned to look at the foot of the bed. My uncle wasn’t there anymore. My body shook violently that it made Marshall pull me into him. He rocked us back and forth as his hand gently caressed my back.

“I didn’t do it. I didn’t do it. I didn’t do it.” I mumbled silently into his neck.

“Shh it’s okay now.” He whispered in my ear, “Everything is gonna be okay now.”

I shook my head and mumbled a ‘no’ as I tried to chase away the phantoms of my dream.

“It’s just a nightmare Gumball,” he said his voice reassuring

“NO! It’s not just a night mare…. it’s a memory.” I realized as those previous visions finally made sense, “I did it Marshall…I did it.” I said my voice barely above whisper

“Did what?” Marshall asked carefully, he had stopped the rocking and his hand lay at the small of my back. I looked at him straight in the eye, dreading what I’m about to say. Will he hate me for it? Will he believe me? Will he abandon me?

I opened my mouth, deciding it was worth the risk. Marshall had the right to know. “I killed my uncle.”

…….

_[ I grip the small bottle in my pocket tightly as I make my way to my uncle’s office. I’m surprised that I’m not feeling remorse towards this mission, but it isn’t my fault that I’m doing it. It’s his fault. If he had kept his promise I wouldn’t be doing this in the first place._

_As I walk down the hallway I notice one of the maids pushing a cart of snacks and tea. I knew it’s for my uncle immediately, because it was approaching his tea time. I fast walk towards the maid and pull her elbow gently._

_“If that’s for my uncle, let me take it for him. I am heading there myself.” I say politely_

_The maid flusters nervously then she says, “B-but  Mr. Lemongrab expects me to take to him”_

_“No worries, I’ll just tell him I harassed you to take it. You are probably tired from all the hard work, why don’t you go and take a break. I’ll take care of my uncle, trust me.” I smile flirtatiously hoping she doesn’t notice the double meaning. The maid blushes before bowing and scurrying away._

_Once I know she’s gone and the hallway is completely empty, I pull out the small bottle from my pocket and pour few crystals of cyanide in the tea pot. I pause staring at the vapour of the hot tea before pouring the entire content of the bottle in the pot and mix it thoroughly. If a large amount of cyanide was ingested it will cause immediate death, I recite in my mind._

_It’s his fault not mine._

_Three years ago when my uncle kidnapped me from my beloved Marshall and brought me here to his villa I made a deal with him with the help of Peppermint. If I manage to finish college in three years and graduate with a really high average, he will allow me to go back to Oooville, Back to Marshall. That was our deal. But last week I overheard him talking with Peppermint about sending me up north to take over a newly opened branch. Apparently our deal didn’t mean anything to him, so he was going to pay._

_I screwed the bottled shut and dumped it behind a potted plant before covering the tea pot and pushing the cart to my where my uncle resided. I knocked twice before opening the door and walking in._

_“You’re late!” Sneers my uncle from his desk_

_“I apologize” I say hoping my poker face doesn’t betray me, I push the cart to where my uncle usually sits and haves his tea. I’m about to pour the black tea into the cup but my hands hesitate; maybe I should give him one more chance._

_“Uncle, about our promise three years back” I start and my uncle glares at me from behind his laptop, I clear my throat and continue, “You promised if I graduate fast I’ll go back to Ooo. And well, it’s been two months since I graduated so when can I go back?”_

_“Promise? What promise? I don’t remember making a promise with a fag like you.” He spits_

_The flame of my rage burns loudly and I have to grip the handle of the tea pot hard to stop from launching myself at him. Die, die, die, die I chant in my head as I pour the poisoned tea into his tea cup then drop a slice of lemon in it. I place the tea cup on the coffee table beside his chair and say,_

_“You gave me your word! I shouldn’t have believed you!”_

_My uncle gives me a disgusted look as he walks towards me and picks up his tea cup, “First thing tomorrow morning you will take a plane up north, I opened a new factory called Ice Kingdom  and you’ll begin your training there as a manager.”_

_“I never agreed to such thing!” I argue_

_He blows his tea then sniffs it, “I didn’t ask for your opinion on it anyway.”_

_“You can’t do this! Marshall is waiting for me, I need to go back to Ooo!”_

_The tea cup stops shy away from his lips; he curls his lips and says, “Again with this Marshall! I told you play time is over, that thing is a bad influence on you! Have you gone to see Brittany Breakfast lately? You have a better future with that girl.” He glares at me_

_“Don’t you dare speak about Marshall like that, you piece of shit!!” I yell and glare back, back when I was a kid I used to be afraid of him but not now. I’m different now. I’m stronger. I’m braver. I will meet his glare and not cower from it again._

_“Look at you, already adapted his habits.” he scowls then turns away giving me his back, “I sheltered you and took you in when no one wanted you. I bought you clothes and gave you food and yet after all that you run away to that garbage. After all I did to you, THIS is how you repay me? No wonder your parents didn’t want you.”_

_His harsh words only manage to feed the flames of my revenge, I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Die. Die. Die. I hear the sound of glass shattering followed by the sounds of someone gurgling and chocking. The butter knife sitting on the cart beside the butter glints in the light, beckoning me to it. I grasp it firmly and turn around to find my uncle’s dead body on the ground; his hands are around his neck as if he was trying to breath but was chocking, his eyes are looking at me._

_I’m blinded by my hate and rage as I make my way to him, straddle him and pierce his heart. Immediately his crisp white shirt gets smeared in blood. Not enough. This is not enough to feed my hunger. He must suffer as much as I did. I pull the knife out and the blood splashes over, it gets on my hands and my clothes, its smell fills my nostrils. I heave, my mouth twitches in a smile as I run the knife through him again. And again. And again._

_“GUMBALL!”_

_I snap awake and look up to see Peppermint standing at the door of my uncle’s office._

_What’s he doing here? He just interrupted something fun. Go away._

_“What’re you doing?”_

_Doing? What am I doing?_

_I look back down to find myself over my uncle. He’s dead. A bloodied knife in stuck in his chest. We’re both covered in blood._

_I cry loudly and push myself away from him, “I didn’t do it! I swear I didn’t do anything!”_

_I look at my hands, they’re dripping in blood. I wipe them on my shirt but the blood doesn’t go away. My shirt is splattered with blood as well. I back away from my uncle slowly. I didn’t do it. There’s no way I did that. I’m not a murderer! No.No._

_I hit something behind me, my knees buckle and slide down to the floor. I hear a loud crash to my right, when I look I see a broken tea pot beside me. I did it. No, I didn’t do it. But, I did. I did it. I didn’t mean it. No I meant it. I did it. It’s my fault. Tears pool down from my eyes and I pull at my pink curls feeling conflicted. What did I do? What did I do?_

“ _Gumball! Look at me.” Peppermint fills my vision forcing me to look at him, there’s pity in his eyes, that and worry as well._

_“You didn’t do anything, you hear me?”_

_I nod in response and he continues, “You didn’t kill Lemongrab. You didn’t do anything. Forget everything that happened today okay? Forget it all. You’re innocent. You did nothing here. Forget it all.”_

_Forget. Forget everything. I didn’t do anything. I didn’t do it. I didnt do it.  I must forget. Forget._

_I rocked back and forth repeating those words in my mind over and over and over again until it became a mantra._

_I didn’t do it._

_I didn’t do it._

_I didn’t do it.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA!  
> Cliffhanger!!  
> This, this plot twist is the entire reason why I bothered to write this story! I bet your asses none of you saw it coming! Even though I left so many hints! The biggest one was chapter 10: Blood Red ( which was by the way highly inspired by Lady Macbeth)  
> Now allow me to sit atop my throne and laugh at how you didnt see it coming.


	19. Gumball the Murderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for disappearing for such a long time, but fear not for i am back from the hell called school! There's nothing much left of the story, seven more chapters or so. Anyway I wont keep you long, enjoy~

Chapter 13: Gumball the murderer

_I opened my mouth, deciding it was worth the risk. Marshall had the right to know. "I killed my uncle."_

After my silent confession, Marshall took me down stairs to the kitchen. I sat on one of the stools at the island that was situated in the middle of the kitchen while Marshall was busy heating up milk. I replayed those memories in my head over and over trying to figure out the reasoning behind my actions. I just couldn't fathom why I did it. Even with someone as bad as my uncle, death was just not the answer.  _I shouldn't have taken matters into my own hands, I shouldn't have let my emotions run wild, I shouldn't have let rage blind me!_

I looked at my wrists; my scars have long faded into thin white lines instead angry red cuts.  _I shouldn't be allowed to live, I'm a murderer_. My place should be behind bars, no my punishment should be worse. I should die. Pay for the life that I have taken with my own.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled it away from my line of vision, I looked up and saw Marshall Lee sitting beside me and planting a kiss on the inside of my wrist. He placed a pink mug in my opened hand before letting go. I mumbled a thank you then pulled the mug closer to myself and breathed in the smell. I was still finding it hard to believe Marshall still remembers that a mug of warm milk helps me go to bed.

I took a small sip and my body warmed up immediately, and my shaking subsided. I hadn't realized I was even doing it. I sighed in content and took another sip relishing the feeling.

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" Marshall spoke

I nodded then licked my lips before speaking, "I don't really remember much, none of the details. But I do know for sure that I did kill uncle Lemongrab. All what I can recall is, harboring so much hate for him because…because he wanted to keep me away from you. He insulted you so much I lost it, and the next thing I knew I was atop him with blood everywhere." The words tumbled out of me fast falling over each other. I felt the tears threatening so I blinked them away; I had no right to cry.

Marshall's comforting hands were on me in an instant. He took the mug from me and placed it on the island before pulling me into him and rubbing my back in circular motions while whispering in my ears.

"Am I a bad person now? Do you hate me?" I asked him, my head was resting in the crook of his neck

"I don't hate you Gumball; nothing in this world can make me hate you." He said squeezing me tight to prove a point, "And you're not a bad guy, the douche bag deserved to die. If you didn't kill him I would have anyways."

"You would? But…you'd get arrested, you'd be in jail!"

Marshall shrugged, "It's worth it. If it's for you, it's worth it."

Then it suddenly hit me, I committed a murder and yet I was free. "Why am I not in jail? Shouldn't the police know about this already? It's not possible that I have been forgiven. So, what exactly happened that day?" I rambled

"Gumball, relax you're thinking too much." Marshall said breaking into my train of thoughts, he stood up pulling me with him and yawned, "Look I don't know about you, but I really want to sleep now. How about we got to bed tonight, and tomorrow we'll go see Peppermint first thing in the morning. Hopefully he has all the answers."

"Ok" I nodded in agreement then we both walked back upstairs to our room

"I need you to not think about anything, except me; your hot and sexy boyfriend. Alright?" he smirked wiggling his eyebrows

I giggled then looked at him from behind my lashes and said seductively, "I might need some help with that."

xXxXx

Early next morning Marshall and I drove to my company and marched upstairs to confront my secretary Peppermint. As elevator door slid open we stepped outside and walked towards Pepp, he was in his desk busy on the phone and scribbling down something. But when he saw us approach him he ended the call immediately and walked up to us. He and Marshall had a glaring contest before he turned his attention to me,

"What brings you back here Gumball? I don't suppose you missed your office?" he asked with a small smile

"No, I…well…" I hesitated not sure how to start

"We're here for answers." Marshall said

"Yeah, about Uncle Lemongrabs death – "

Peppermint shushed me before I could get the word out, he looked behind us as if he was making sure there wasn't anyone around, then he ushered us inside my old office. When we stepped in I immediately noticed all the changes Bubblegum had done to it. My old desk was gone and replaced with a bigger one that looked very expensive. There was new wallpaper, a darker shade of pink than what I used to have. A new set of couches placed at the corner of the room that was a deep colour of red. A coffee machine, a mini fridge, and is that a fish tank?

"Where's Bubblegum?" I asked

"She's at a meeting conference at the east side of town." Peppermint replied as he took a seat on one of the red couches.

"These past few days we've discovered a spy trying to break through our system; apparently someone was trying to hack into our database. We managed to apprehend them, but we still have to be careful and watch our backs."

"A hacker? Did you uncover his identity?" I asked as Marshall and I sat on the love seat across from Pepp

"No, we couldn't." he shook his head

"A hacker?" Marshall snickered, "What were they trying to steal? Chocolate recipes?"

Peppermint gave him a boring look before turning his attention back to me, "I'm guessing you're here because you remembered who killed Lemongrab."

"Yeah, me." I said bowing my head and looking away, avoiding eye contact. The shame I felt for what I did was eating at me.

"Are you going to tell us what happened that day?" Marshall asked in frustration

Peppermint sighed then said, "Fine, I believe you do have the right to know. Lemongrab wasn't a very lovable person; no one in the company really liked him. And you Gumball definitely weren't the only one who wanted him dead. The day you killed him, was the day I was going to kill him too. But I guess you beat me to it."

"What happened? Why didn't I go to jail?" I rushed

"You weren't arrested because someone else volunteered to go in your place." Explained Peppermint slowly

"WHAT? What's that suppose to mean? You can't fool the police like that." I cried in suspicion, there was no way someone else took the blame!

"But we did. Gumball I couldn't have you go to jail, if you did then who was going to run the company? Bubblegum was too young that time."

"That doesn't matter!" I exclaimed noticing the pitch of my voice getting higher. I was going to burst, how dare they send someone else in place. It was my entire fault, my finger prints were on the knife, I was supposed to go to jail! I'm the bad guy here! Suddenly I felt Marshall's hand on mine, I looked at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. His hand squeezed mine and his thumb gentle stroked my hand.

"The CAN-DIEZ Corp. was founded by your great-great grandfather and for generation after generation only a Gum can manage the company." Peppermint said, "But when your father decided to drop out and marry a baker's daughter and be a patisserie instead, everything fell out of order. Your uncle, who isn't a Gum, took over and changed everything your grandfathers have established throughout the years."

"What's it you?" scoffed Marshall

My secretary glared at him before saying "Gumball's great grandfather saved my grandfather and ever since then my family have sworn loyalty to the Gums. Anyways, having Lemon grab run the company was the worst thing that ever happened. I couldn't do anything, but wait for you to grow older so you can take over from him."

"Wait, then….who went to jail in my place?" I asked already dreading the answer

"Rattleballs." He said, his voice above whisper

xXxXxXx

Rattleballs. I remember him; he was the head of the security guards at my family's villa. He was always serious about his job, always wearing a stoic expression never revealing what's inside his heart.  _So why? Why did he take my place? I don't get it why would anyone do it?_

"What's eating at you?" Marshall inquired startling me. We had left Peppermint half hour ago and now we were on the highway heading back to Marshall's house. I slumped further in my seat then sighed heavily and divulged,

"Why would Rattleballs take the blame? Why would he want to waste 25 years of his life in prison?"

"He did it for you, Bubba. Didn't you say he was security guard or something? I think he was just doing his job."

I shook my head and stared out the window still unconvinced,  _there was no way he was willing to give up his life for anyone, so why did he do it for me?_

"It's all my fault. I ruined his life, I ruined his careers. My uncle was right, everything is my fault. I shouldn't be allowed to live."

"Gumball, no, don't say that. You're uncle was wrong about you."

"No, it was my fault my parents died because I asked them to hurry back home. It was my fault uncle LemonGrab died because I couldn't control my emotions and lashed out at him. And now I took 25 years from Rattleballs life because I wasn't man enough to take care of my responsibility!"

Marshall swiveled the car and took the first exit out of the high way, after making a couple of turns he parked the car and took off his seatbelt

"Come here." He said extending his arms towards me, immediately I removed my own seatbelt and crawled over the console to my boyfriend's lap burying my face into his neck. Marshall had his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace; I took a deep breath inhaling his scent. I felt calmer and safer here within his arms.

"Better?" he whispered in my ears, I nodded enjoying the feel of Marshall's fingers playing at me hair

"Bubba, everything you're uncle said about you is wrong. He never took the time to know you better like I did." Marshall said quietly, "He insulted you and bullied you and made your life so bad you wanted to kill yourself. He doesn't deserve an ounce of your pity, ok?"

I nodded then mumbled, "Who'd throw away their life for me though?"

He cupped my face and pressed his forehead to mine said softly, "I'd do it. I'd kill for you."

I opened my mouth to speak but came out short. What was I supposed to say to that? There was no way Marshall meant it, right?

"Oh babe, why would you doubt my love?" Marshall smiled gently as his thumb stroked my cheek. "You know that I would do anything for ya right? I wouldn't just kill, I'd also catch a grenade for you, I'd throw away my life for you, and if you want I'm ready to sell my soul for the devil. You are my prince, and your every wish is my command."

"Mars" I choked down a sob and gave him a tight hug, my chest was swelling with so many emotions I didnt know what to do.

"Hey, whaddya say we pop up at Ooo's Penitentiary to see Rattleballs?" he whispered in my ear, "I'm positive he can answer all your burning questions."

"Yes, yes please." I smiled, "Let's do it."

**A/N: please review!!**


	20. Black Mail

 

“Um Excuse me?” I cleared my throat and got the attention of the woman sitting behind the glass window

“How can I help you?” she asked looking up from her computer screen

“Is there a prisoner here called Rattleballs?”

“Yes there is.” She said after typing on her computer

“Great. Is it possible for me to go see him?”

“I’m sorry but visiting hours are over.” She stated pointing at a sign taped on the window above her, “Why don’t you come back tomorrow?”

“Visiting hours ends at 6, there’s still 20 minutes left! Can you please let me go see him? I promise I wont take long” I begged

“Like I said before, visiting hours are over. If you don’t leave now I’ll call security.”

I stepped back and turned around to look at Marshall _, I need to see him now! I can’t wait till tomorrow_ I pleaded to him silently

Marshall stepped in front of me and leaned down on the bar; he knocked on the glass to get the woman’s attention, and when she looked up curiously he slid of his sunglasses and beanie

“Hey” he smirked and I frowned

The woman gasped silently her hands both clasped on her gaped mouth and her eyes wide open, “you...You’re…oh my god! OH MY GOD!” she whispered loudly

Marshall Lee slid his sunglasses back on and put his finger on his lips asking her to keep quiet, the woman obliged happily.

“I see you’re a fan.” He said pointing at her, the woman smiled broadly and played with her necklace

I noticed that the necklace she’s wearing had Marshall’s name on it; I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms waiting for Marshall to finish his flirting

“I’m a BIG fan! I know everything about you. I follow you on twitter and instagram and tumblr! I attend almost all your concerts and I make sure to buy all your albums as soon as they come out! I love you so, so much!”

“Really? That’s amazing. I really appreciate all the effort you put in supporting me. You’re the best fan ever. Also I think I’ve seen you in one of my concerts.”

“OMG! For Real?”

“Definitely. I never forget the face of my fans.” He winked making her giggle, getting impatient I cleared my throat loudly reminding Marshall why we were here in the first place.

“So um….Candy?” he hesitated, reading her name tag

“Yes! Cotton Candy, that’s my name.” she nodded excitedly

“Right. You see, my boyfriend here would really like to see Rattleballs today. It’s kind of really important. So if there is any way possible could you let him in?”

“Oh. Uh…I’d really like to but I’m not allowed to let visitors in after 5:30. I’m really sorry.”

“Oh, that’s a shame.” He mumbled then very slowly pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and slowly slipped it to Candy via the open glass window, “So, how about now?”

Candy was practically jumping in her seat when she took hold of the paper Marshall slipped her. Then she paused and looked up giving me a quick glance before going back to admire Marshall Lee. “well…” she hesitated, “I guess I could let this one slide.” Then she typed into her computer a bit, pulled a walkie- talkie and asked for Rattleballs and then she signaled with her hand and an officer walked towards us.

“Just follow him and he’ll take you to the waiting room.” she said

I nodded a thank you to her and with one last look at Marshall- who gave me an encouraging smile- I left. I followed the officer through many hallways until we reached what looked like a waiting room, as I stepped in the officer said,

“Please wait here, the prisoner Rattleballs is on his way.”

I nodded to him before taking a seat at one of the many empty chairs and waited.  There were a couple of people there as well; a family visiting their father, a mother with two kids talking to another woman, and two men having a very serious discussion. Within a couple of minutes the front door creaked open and in walked Rattleballs dressed in red overalls and his hands cuffed together in front of him. I gasped silently when I took in his appearance. He looked like he aged 20 years; his hair in unkept and growing white at the roots, and the wrinkles by his eyes looked deeper. When he saw me though, a warm smile spread across his face.

“Good to see you sir. Since you’re here, I suppose you already figured it out.” he said as soon as he took a seat across from me

“I’m sorry! I should -” I started but got interrupted

“Don’t say that. The police here believe I’m the criminal, do not give them a reason to doubt.” He said firmly eyeing the policemen standing at each corner of the room.

“But Rattleballs, because of me you…you’re here!”

“Let us get one thing straight sir. I volunteered to do this, to be here.  It was my choice. And while the main reason was for your sake, another reason was because I wanted to do it. It’s also my duty to protect you. Do I make myself clear?”

I nodded, “but…don’t you regret it?”

“Sir I don’t regret what I did, in fact I’d do it again if I could. Earl Lemongrab wasn’t one of the finest people I worked under. The way he treated his coworkers and his employees was despicable. I guess you would know that firsthand.”

“You still didn’t have to.”

“I wasn’t the only one who volunteered you know. Almost all the staff from the Gum family house wanted to take this crime upon them. Everyone there loves you Gumball, and they would hate to see you waste away in prison when you have a great future ahead of you.”

My eyes stung with tears and it took all my will power to hold back a sob and not have a break down.

“By the way, I read the newspaper. You quit your job and got yourself a nice trophy wife...err husband.”

“We’re not married yet, he’s just my boyfriend.” I rumbled feeling my face heat up and mouth pulling into a smile

“So, what’s next on your agenda?”

“I- I want to go to France, there’s a culinary school I want to attend. A friend of my father’s works there he might help me get in. And also maybe open a bakery store too.”

“That’s wonderful. Your father would be very proud of you.” He said softly making my chest swell in happiness and pride. But just when things were getting nice a police officer approached us and said that the time was up. Rattleballs stood up about to leave that’s when I took my chance and hugged him. And then I whispered a silent ‘Thank you’ to him before stepping back and letting go.

When Rattleballs was back to his cell, I took a few calming breath before stepping out of the room and walking back to my boyfriend. Marshall Lee was exactly where I left him; he was busy talking to the reception girl Candy. From the outside you’d think he’s enjoying himself, but since I know him better I could tell that his smile was forced and his eyes were calling for help. When he saw me his expression changed to concern with a mix of relief and curiosity. And when my eyes met his I found myself flinging myself at him, and burying my face in the crook of his neck. Marshall’s arms were around me in an instant and he walked me out of the penitentiary without giving Candy a second look or a goodbye.  We walked out the curb and into the parking lot stopping in front of his car.

“You okay babe?” he said stroking my hair

“Yeah, can we stay like this for a little while longer?” I mumbled against his shirt

“Sure thing.” He replied pulling me tighter and resting his forehead on my shoulder. After a few minutes I shifted my head to face him and found Marshall staring at me.

“Hi.” He whispered pulling back to place his forehead against mine

“Hi.” I whispered back with a small smile

“Feeling better?” he asked leaning close, his hands on my hips

“Yeah.” I nodded then leaned further and sealed our lips together. My hands clutched the back of his head pulling him deeper while our tongues danced mutually enjoying each other’s texture and taste. We pulled away with a content sigh, his nose nuzzling mine.

“So, MacDonald’s?”  Marshall suddenly asked in a husky voice making me giggle.

xXxXx

I woke next morning feeling light and happy; all the worries from last night smoked away by Marshall Lee. Pulling on my pink robe I walked downstairs stifling a yawn.  I found Marshall in the kitchen flipping pancakes and humming to himself.

“Good morning princess, nice dress.” He snickered and kissed my forehead

“It’s a robe!” I said pulling out a carton of orange juice from the fridge and pouring some in a tall glass; draining half the glass in one gulp I placed it back on the counter before wrapping my arms around my boyfriend’s waist and resting my forehead on his back. “Smells good.” I  murmured

“Me or the pancakes?”

“both.” I chuckled

“Hey Bubbs, can you do me a favor?”

“Hm?”

 “Mind checking the mail for me?”

“Sure.” I said then turned around walking out of the kitchen and down the front foyer, unlocking the front door I walked down the front yard to the mailbox and retrieved all the mail stacked in it. As I walked back I sorted through the mail; most of it was junk, while Marshall had only few letters addressed to him. When I placed all the letters on the dining table I noticed one large envelope addressed to me. It took me by surprise because no one- other than Peppermint- knows I’m living with Marshall Lee. I flipped the letter searching for the return address but there wasn’t any. Feeling curious I opened the envelope and tried to shake its contents out except the only thing that came out were a bunch of dead insects; roaches, stag beetles, ants, spiders, etc. I freaked out and threw the letter away.

“What happened?” Came Marshall’s voice as he rushed to my side,

“The letter….bugs...” I mumbled getting goose bumps I rubbed both arms trying to rid the feeling, Marshall walked to where the letter was and picked it up

“Gumball….there’s a letter here…addressed to you.” He said quietly, “You might want to check it out.”

 “What does it say?” I asked walking to him, instead of answering Marshall handed me the letter to read myself. When my eyes scanned it my mouth fell open, “This…no one was supposed to know this information! How- how is this possible?!”

“It’s blackmail.” Marshall said with gritted teeth. All of a sudden the home phone rang making me jump in my spot. _Who was calling? Is it the sender?_

“I’ll pick it up.” Mumbled Marshall as he walked towards it and picked up the phone, “hello?”

I followed after and stood beside him wondering who was on the other end, my answer came to me in a few when he handed the phone to me saying, “It’s Peppermint.”

I sighed in relief knowing the ID of the caller then took the phone from him and said

“Hey Pepp.”

“Gumball did you check the news?” came Peppermints frantic voice

“The news?” I asked bewildered looking at Marshall, “What for?”

“It’s a disaster, they know.  Someone managed to figure out the truth and sold it to the press. Now they’re broadcasting it everywhere. I don’t know how it got out of hand; there must’ve been listening devices in the company or something.”

Marshall and I ran to the TV and turned it on; he switched between channels until he landed on the news channel and what they were broadcasting blew my mind.

The news reporter had a horrified look on her face while she was reporting my crime, “It’s unbelievable I tell you. For the past years we were lead to believe that the previous CEO, Earl Lemongrab, died from a heart attack when in reality he was murdered. And the killer is no one but his nephew Bonnibeau Gumball himself! What baffles me, ladies and gentlemen, is how he is still loose walking down the street instead of being in his proper place - which is behind bars like every other criminal.”

Marshall curses under his breath and I stand there shocked.

I swallowed thickly before saying, “Peppermint…what am I supposed to do now?”

“Nothing, don’t do anything. Don’t even leave the house. It’s a good thing no one knows you’re staying at Marshall Lee’s. Curses! I shouldn’t have said that on the phone. Anyways I’ll try to contact your lawyer and see if we can fix this. Don’t call me; I call you if anything happened.”


	21. Simone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Super sorry for the tardiness! I had to do tons of research for the upcoming chapters since I'll covering them in a court setting. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I paced around the room, or to be more precise the entire house. I couldn’t sit still; it’s been two days since the news about my deed has been out and now it’s spreading like wildfire. Everyone’s talking about it on every social network, they all wanted me gone.

I tried to get my mind off of this mess, I tried to bake I tried to read but I couldn’t concentrate long enough. So I turn on the TV hoping for a distraction.

The reporter on the TV was still going on about the case of my uncle’s death in full details, after that she switched to another reporter who is confronting some of the people who have rallied outside my house. They’re all expressing their hate about me, about how I shouldn’t be treated differently just because I had a higher status than most criminals. One of them was going on about how wonderful Lemongrab was and how I’m the worst CEO, she started pointing out all my mistakes when suddenly the TV screen goes blank.

“She doesn’t know anything; none of them know anything about you or Lemongrab.” Marshall Lee said as he took a seat beside me on the couch. “They don’t know the truth so don’t listen to their bull shit.”

“You’re right.” I said with a smile then crawled on top of him wanting to cuddle, Marshall leaned further back on the couch pulling me along with him. My head rested on his chest as it rose and fell gently to his breathing, and the steady beating of his heart made me feel calm.

“Hey, how long do you think it’ll take them before they find me?” I asked quietly

“A long time, I’ll give them a month or so.” He grunted as he ran his fingers through my hair

“You underestimate them Marsh, they know we’re dating and after connecting the dots they’ll figure out that I’m living here with you.”

“No freaking way.” he chuckled, “The press doesn’t know I live here, not even my manager does.”

“What do you mean?” I asked sitting up suddenly

“Well, for starters this house isn’t mine. It belongs to a good friend of mine. I also have two houses in this town and I did not check out of my hotel yet.” Marshall said smugly puffing his chest in pride

I snorted then snuggled back on top of him, “Why do you have two houses here?”

“I was bored.” He shrugged

“You were bored so you bought two houses? That’s absurd.”

“Hey it came in handy.”

“True.” I mumbled then looked up at him and asked, “So…who owns this house exactly?”

“Simone….er technically her deceased husband but she gave me the keys some years back. I don’t come here a lot anyways.”

 _Simone? Why does that name sound familiar_? I racked my head trying to look for clues, who is this Simone?  “Who is Simone again?” I asked carefully

“You don’t remember? I told you about her years ago. Remember how I used to live with my dad and how she used to look after me every once in a while?”

“Ah yes, your godmother.” I said smiling deviously feeling Marshall’s calloused fingers slipping beneath the hem of my shirt and gently teasing my waist.

“Yes, whatever, my godmother.” He rolled his eyes

I was really enjoying myself between my boyfriend’s arms as he hummed some unknown tune, when the home phone started ringing out of the blue.  Dislodging myself from Marshall I ran to pick it up,

“Hello? Peppermint?” I said my words coming out in a rush

“Good evening sir. I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

“What is it?”

“I tried contacting your lawyer but I’m afraid I can’t get hold of him. I don’t know where he could be, his office is closed and he won’t answer his phone. Anyways it won’t be long before you’re summoned to court to reinvestigate the case of your uncle’s death. That’s why I’ll try to find you another lawyer.”

“o..okay.” I said before hanging up, and then I turned around and faced Marshall who was seated upright on the couch

“What’s up?” he said when I walked to sit beside him. I wanted…no I needed to be in his arms at that moment.

“Pepp can’t find my lawyer so he said he’ll look for another one.” I whispered _Peppermint might never find me a lawyer in time; I might never win this case, oh my glob I really am going to jail!_

“A lawyer? Hey I know a really good lawyer!” he chirped

“You do?” I said in amazement as he pulled out his phone and dialed furiously

“Hey Simone!” he said when the person on the other end answered, “What? No, no, no, no I swear I read them….yes…yes, I’m sorry….’m sorry for not contacting you in a long time” he sighed in frustration rolling his eyes, “….can I get to the point now? ...thank you! As I was saying, Gumball needs your help. He’s looking for a really good lawyer…yeah I know…We’re doing okay…yea – wait tomorrow? Are you sure? ….That’s great! Thanks a lot! ...see ya!”

 “So…?” I asked in anticipation

“You just got yourself the best lawyer in the entire world!”

“Oh my glob! Really?” I said jumping up in excitement and giving him a hug

“Of course!” he said jumping up with me

xXxXxX

“I can’t believe she actually decided to help me just like that.” I said to Marshall as we waited in the airport for Simone’s arrival. Simone’s flight wasn’t due to arrive until late in the afternoon and I wasn’t supposed to be going outside in public at this time. Yet Marshall insisted on being there two hours before her flight arrived and having me there beside him.

“Of course she will. This is Simone we’re talking about; she will literally drop everything and come to your aid. That’s what she did for me.” He shrugged then continued to crane his neck to look over the people searching for his godmother.

“It’s still unbelievable. I mean she doesn’t even know me.” I mumbled more to myself than to Marshall, who was too busy looking for Simon to hear me. I sighed silently then looked around the crowd of people around us who were waiting for their colleagues, friends, family or lovers to arrive. That’s when I noticed a woman amongst that crowd staring at me. I smiled at her then slowly and casually I turned around and pretended to be waiting for someone.

There was no way she recognized me, I mean Marshall did help me put on a really good disguise. And I’m not even wearing any pink! I pulled at the blond wig to make sure it didn’t slip off and adjusted my fake glasses with thick black rims. From my peripheral vision I noticed Marshall starting to move further into the crowd of people, I turned around to look at that woman one last time before I followed after Marshall. I found him at the front of the crowd leaning against the railing.

“I couldn’t see anything from back there.” he said to me

“Marsh it’s still early for her plane to arrive – “

“SIMONE!” he suddenly yelled cutting me off

A lady dressed in an aqua blue pencil skirt with similar colour suit jacket, she had her white hair up in bun, walked down her eyes darting everywhere looking for the source of voice. When she finally noticed Marshall’s waving hand she approached us wearing a really big smile as she called for him, “Mar Mar!”

_Mar Mar?_

……..

“Simone I would really appreciate it if could stop calling me that already!” hissed Marshall adjusting Simone’s bag on his shoulder

“It’s not that easy you know.” She shrugs casually before turning her eyes at me, “Even though we have never met in person I feel like I’ve known you for a long time.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Simone.” I said with a smile as we exit the airport and head towards Marshall’s parked car

“Mar Mar talks nonstop about you, almost drove me crazy. He’s a total sap about you, but I’m pretty sure you already know that.” She winked before turning to Marshall and asking, “Have you gone to see your mother yet?”

I heard Marshall growling at the back of his throat before he spat, “Why the hell would I do that?”

“Are you telling me you haven’t seen her since – “

“Simone please drop that, I’m not going to see that bitch ever.” Marshall said cutting her as he opened the trunk of his car and putting Simone’s luggage in it while we filed up in the car. He then jumped into the driver’s seat and we drove off on to the highway. Throughout the drive, Simone continued her chatter entertaining us with stories about Marshall Lee as a kid. Well I was mostly entertained Marshall on the other was highly embarrassed. He kept yelling at Simone to shut up but she just laughed him off and continued.

“Mar Mar dear, just drop me off at the hotel.” Said Simone 30 minutes after we exited the highway

“What? Aren’t you staying with us? In your house? Why did you book a hotel?”

“Why would I want to disturb you two love birds?” she chirped poking his side and making him squirm

Trying my best to contain my blush I looked outside the window and pretended not hear what she said. But I did notice Marshall’s bright red ears.

When we arrived at her hotel both Marshall and I got out and helped unload her luggage, and I decided to finally ask her my burning question, “Simone do you think there’s a chance you could win this case?”

She turned to me with the warmest smile and said, “I’m not gonna lie, your case sounds difficult. But trust in me when I say this, we will win this case no matter what. I won’t let you go to jail.”

xXxXx

Meeting Simone got me thinking, will my case really work. Marshall said that she was a really good lawyer and that she won most of her cases. But that still doesn’t guarantee that she’ll win my case. I did commit a sin, and no matter how you look at it I’ll end behind bars one way or the other.

Feeling down I head to the kitchen and pull out a wine glass along with a bottle of red wine before joining Marshall in the living room. He was sitting crossed leg on the couch scribbling down on a notepad while listening to his iPod. 

I threw myself beside my boyfriend and turned on the TV on some old soap opera. I then cracked the bottle and poured myself a generous amount, and sipped on it quietly.

When I hit my second glass I nudge Marshall’s leg to get his attention and asked, “Do you think it’ll work?”

“Your case? Sure I don’t see why not. You’re in good hands.” He replied as he took off his headphones.

“Marshall there’s no way the jury will vote ‘not guilty’ for me. I’m clearly guilty.”  I said going for a third glass

“Babe you leave all that to Simone, she’ll figure something out for you.” He said rubbing my back

“Still…” I mumbled draining my third glass then going for a fourth when Marshall put his notepad and iPod aside before going for my glass and placing sit beside his stuff.

“Leave all the worrying to Simone, she knows what she’s doing.” He said taking both my hands in his and kissing my knuckles, “Now if you’re looking for a distraction you don’t need that, you have me.”

“True.” I mumbled with a smile before scooting closer and wrapping my legs around his waist, Marshall placed my hands on his shoulders then kissed my lips

“So…Mar Mar?” I asked trying not to laugh

“Shut up! Don’t call me that!” he argued heating up in embarrassment and making burst in giggles

“Is that a nickname she has for you?”

“Yes but it’s embarrassing, so please don’t call me that.”

“Okay Mar Mar.” I said with a sly smile

“GUMBALL!” he shouted pushing me down making laugh at his bright red face, “ _You_ are absolutely not allowed to call me that!” he said firmly yet smiling. He kissed the tip of my nose before bringing our foreheads together.

“Can I call you Marshmallow then?” I whispered unable to break eye contact, not that I wanted anyways. I really liked looking into his eyes.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” He whispered back huskily as his thumb caressed my cheek

I locked my legs around his hips pulling him closer, “My Marshmallow.”  I said softly before Marshall pressed his lips to mine lightly and showering me with light butterfly kisses. When something tickles at the back of my brain,

“Marsh I just remembered, your birthday is coming up. What do you want?”

“What? My birthday is still months away.” He said between kisses, “If we’re talking about an upcoming birthday, isn’t yours a lot more closer?”

I pulled away slightly and flicked his forehead, “I asked first.” I said with a slight pout

Marshall chuckled then propped his elbow and rested his chin on his palm, he hummed thoughtfully then said, “How about… hey remember back when I was a freshman in college and you dressed up in hot lingerie for my birthday?”

Of course I remember. How could I not? That was the most embarrassing moment of my life, that day I swore to never dress like that again. Even if the outcome was delicious.

“No, absolutely not! Need I remind you that it was Fiona’s idea not mine?”

“And yet when I walked in you had them on.” He said with a smug smile, “Come on Bubbs remember how hot the sex was?” he purred

“My answer is still no.” I said not bothering to hide my blush.  How could I forget the sex? It was a sensational, and just remembering it makes my groin twist in excitement.

“Then how about a deal? If you promise to do that on my birthday, then I promise you I’ll do anything you want on your birthday.”

“Anything?” I asked my mind already rolling with many ideas

“Absolutely anything.”

“Ok, I’ll think about.” I sang running my hands through his hair and pulling him closer to me for another kiss.


	22. Unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all your support and wonderful reviews!!!

 

Recently the nightmares that I’ve become accustomed to have become less frequent; instead dreamless nights is what I’m getting used to now, and in all honesty I’d rather float in endless abyss of darkness than have my uncle’s ghost chase me all night.  Marshall has been an important asset to those dreamless nights. Just by having him around me at night is enough to chase those dreadful dreams away.

“Bubba.” Marshall’s voice suddenly floated through the dark curtains of my dream and pulled at my consciousness awake, the bed dipped as I felt him come lay beside me. I felt his hand softly brush the hair strands off from my face.

“hmm.” I responded only half heartedly, I didn’t want to leave the bed I was far too comfortable. I hadn’t had such a good sleep in a while. Then I suddenly felt my boyfriends lips softly press against my forehead and his hand caressing my hair.

“Babe, wake up.” He whispered trailing soft kisses down my nose making me scrunch up my nose; Marshall chuckled lightly and pulled his hand away from my hair causing me to grumble at the loss.“Mm” was all I could manage as I pulled his hand back and placed it on my hair hoping he’d continue the caressing.

Marshall chuckled again and I felt his warm breath on me, “What time is it?” I mumbled scooting closer to him and wrapping my arms around his torso.

“It’s One in the afternoon.” He said

 _One? Wow. I just slept through the whole morning. Half the day is wasted;_ I thought but still couldn’t get my body to move. My muscles felt soft like jelly and the bed was so downy and fluffy as if I was sleeping on a cloud. All I was missing was a good source of body heat, aka Marshall Lee.

“Sleep with me.” I murmured nuzzling him and hoping he’d take the bait

“That sounds so tempting but I can’t.”

“Why?” I asked opening my eyes and looking up at him with a pout

Marshall kissed my bottom lip then said nonchalantly, “Simone is here to see you.”

“WHAT?” I shrieked jumping out of bed while Marshall laid there laughing at my reaction, “Why didn’t you tell me that earlier??” I yelled at him throwing a pillow at his face before making a beeline to the washroom.

…..

When I had washed and dressed I jogged downstairs hastily and tried to come up with a good apology and an excuse for Simone on my delay. I stopped short midway though, in the hallway between the living room and the dining room when I heard Simone and Marshall’s conversation.

“Your relationship with Gumball seems to have improved. I’m glad you guys resolved your issues and got back together.” Simone said

“Yeah, me too.” Came Marshall’s casual voice, “Although to be honest I didn’t expect things to work out for us. Gumball’s too good for me. I wouldn’t be surprised if he suddenly wants out, I wouldn’t blame him.”

“Don’t talk like that Marshall! If Gumball really hated you he wouldn’t agree to start over would he?” Simone scolded, then after a short pause she spoke again this time softly, “Anyways, should I be expecting a wedding any time soon? How about Grandkids?”

Her question made me blush madly, _children? Wedding? I hadn’t thought about these things since Marshall’s proposal! I don’t think I’m ready for a wedding anytime soon, and children? Isn’t that way too soon? And I don’t know if Marshall even wants kids! Why would she be asking such questions at this time! She sounds just like a doting mother._

“Not until our lives settles down a notch.” Marshall chuckled, “its quiet hectic now, and marriage is probably the last thing on Gumballs mind.”

When I heard Marshall’s response I felt a warm bubbly feeling swell in my chest as a soft smile tugged at my lips. I was reminded again of Marshall’s love for me and I found myself asking the universe the same question for the umpteenth time, _what have I done to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend?_

Noticing the lull in their conversation I decided that it was time I showed myself, so I cleared my throat before stepping into the dining room. Both of them looked up when they heard me, they were sitting across from each other; Simone was in her business suit and Marshall was dressed in track pants that hung deliciously low on his hip and a tank top that hugged his body just right.

“Good afternoon Simone, I apologize for my tardiness.” I said while making my way to the seat beside my boyfriend, I wasn’t surprised when I found a hot cup of tea waiting for me.

“That’s alright.” She said reassuringly then pulled out papers from her briefcase and said in a more business like voice, “I heard the rumors and saw the news but I’d prefer it if I heard the whole story form you Gumball.  Please tell me everything you remember and leave nothing out.”

I took a deep breath and told Simone everything I knew starting from my repressed memory, the visit to Rattleballs and to the blackmail. I explained to her the details of my uncle’s murder – or what I could remember of it – how I had killed him, the reason behind it, the people who got involved because of me and peppermint’s action. Due to Marshall’s insistence I told Simone about Lemongrab’s shady businesses, how he treated his employees, and how he abused me. Through it all Marshall held my hand, squeezing it every time I found it difficult to continue. It was like opening up an old wound, something I had never planned on doing anytime soon.

 “I see. And do you know who blackmailed you?” was all she said after that as she jotted down stuff in her notepad

“No.” I shook my head and rubbed at my aching scars discreetly; the retelling of Lemongrab’s abuse brought back many unwanted memories of depression and dark suicide thoughts that made my scars prickle and sting faintly.

“Not even a slight idea? How about any haters you can think of?” she pressed

“I can’t think of any –” I started only to be interrupted by Marshall

“It’s Brittany.” He spoke

“It’s not Brittany!” I retorted just as Simon asked “Who’s that?”

“This chick who was supposed to marry Gumwad” he told her then turned to me and continued smugly, “she’s probably very pissed off since I kidnapped you from your supposed engagement party.”

“It’s not her! She can’t do that otherwise she’d risk her reputation and the name of her company.” I affirmed

“I don’t think she really cares about that, she only wants what in your pants. And after you denied her and publicly humiliated her she definitely wants to ruin your life.” Marshall persisted as if he was speaking from experience, so I made a mental reminder to ask him about it later

“I keep telling you it’s not her –

“I wouldn’t be so sure Gumball.” Simone interrupted, “Women do crazy things when they’re jealous.”

“I can assure you Brittany is not that type of person.” I said trying to reason with her, “There are just too many flaws.”

“Either way we’ll have to look into that.” She said scribbling down on her notepad, “Another question, were you informed about the time of your hearing?”

“Yes, it’s in a week.” I replied suddenly feeling the chills

“I see that’s excellent.” She looked at her hand watch then started to pack her papers, “Gumball I need you to do me one thing, don’t leave this house and on your trail day don’t answer any questions from the press.”

“Also if you could send me the phone numbers and names of all the staff at your family villa who are involved in this by tonight would be wonderful.” She added

Simone got up to leave and Marshall followed to show her the door and bid her goodbye. I stayed behind and pulled back the sleeves examining my scars. It was still throbbing dully as if the itch was from inside.  _Why was it doing that?_ I wondered to myself.

When I heard Marshall’s footsteps I immediately covered back my scars and pretend to sip my no empty tea cup. Marshall walked in, sat back in his chair and looked at me intently, “Are they still bothering you?” he whispered picking up my hand and pushing back the sleeves.

“Just a little” I sighed as Marshall kissed my scars gently and carefully

“You’re in good hands, Bubba.” He murmured looking straight into my eyes, “Trust me”

“I know” I smiled pulling myself to him and draped my arms around his neck

It was all sweet and nice until my stomach growled loudly like a dying whale and ruined the moment. Marshall laughed lightly before saying, “Looks like his royal highness is hungry, what would you like to eat?”

…..

I know Simone had told me not to leave the house but I haven’t heard anything from my cousin Bubblegum and I was quiet worried about my company… _err ex-company now I guess_.  I looked at my reflection in the mirror and blew at the pink strand of hair that managed to escape from beneath the wig before tucking inside then adjusted the blond wig properly. I combed my fingers through the curls to make it look more natural then slipped a cap on, next I picked up the sunglasses that was lying on the dresser and my light jacket before turning around to leave the room. But Marshall surprised me; he was leaning sideways on the door frame staring at me with a small smile

“What?” I asked copying his smile

“Nothing” he shrugged moving out of the way and allowing me to leave the room

“Can I borrow your car?” I asked as I jogged down the stairs, “I promise I’ll take care of her.”

“Promise you take care of yourself first.” He said following closely behind me and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

“I will, don’t worry.” I assured him then I took his keys and stepped out of the house.

The drive to the company was, fortunately, uneventful. I avoided high ways and busy streets as much as possible and managed to arrive at my company in an hour. I parked the car and entered the company through the back entrance; it was good thing Peppermint didn’t change the access password. Keeping a low profile I rode the elevators to the highest floor where the CEO’s office was located. Peppermint was not in his desk and I wondered if he was visiting some sites, meeting up with important people or just photocopying some papers. Passing by his desk I knocked on the office door three times, because social manners dictate so, before I opened the double doors and stepped in.

I was immediately welcomed with a loud crashing noise. When I looked around I saw Marceline, my cousin’s friend, on the floor lying on her back with a cascade of papers and books around her. My cousin Bubblegum was standing close to her, her face completely flushed. Looking at the scene before me I wondered if I had interrupted on something.

Marceline and Bubblegum stared at me – Marceline glared – puzzled by my appearance, it took me a few seconds to realize that I still had my disguise on. I quickly pulled my wig off and said, “It’s just me, Gumball.”

“Gumball! You’re here! What a wonderful surprise!” Exclaimed Bubblegum a bit too enthusiastically.

“A wonderful surprise indeed.” Mumbled Marceline under her breath as she got up and started picking up the papers and books around her

“Um…am I intruding on something here?” I asked carefully

“Not at all!” said Bubblegum as she pushed her friend aside and made her way towards me, “Come. Have a seat!”

Then she turned towards Marceline and took the books and papers from her, “You can leave now.”

“What? But I just got here!” she complained glaring at me as if I was at fault, and truly she made me feel guilty for some reason. _How did Bubblegum ever befriend a punk like her?_

“I can leave if you want...” I said sheepishly

“No!” said Bubblegum while Marceline said, “Yes please.”

I felt conflicted staring back from them, _was coming a bad idea after all?_

“No, you’re staying her!” Said Bubblegum then she turned towards Marceline and huffed, “Do whatever you want”

Marceline turned to look at me in triumph, and I failed to understand why. Bubblegum went to sit at her desk and both Marceline and I joined her

“How are you coping?” asked Bubblegum, “you know, with all this drama?”

“I should be asking you this; the media must be following you as much as they’re after me”

“I’m doing just fine; peppermint knows how to deal with the press very well.”

“He does indeed.” I smiled wistfully

“So, what’re ya planning to do with all that buzz?” asked Marceline

“Well, I got a good lawyer on my shoulder.” I replied, “She said she’ll win my case.”

“Gumball just so you know, Marceline and I are both on your side.” Bubblegum resolved, “If you need any sort of help, we won’t think twice before lending our hands.”

“That’s true.”Marceline nodded, “I’ve met your uncle on several occasions, and he’s shit. Your butler explained what happened that night and I think he got what he deserved. You shouldn’t be jailed for it.”

Bubblegum and Marceline’s words warmed me up and reminded me that I’m not alone in this. I’ve got people standing with me, people who love me and support me. Suddenly I experienced an epiphany; I was going to get through this. Whether I was going to win the case or lose it, I was going to get through it with everyone’s help. I was going to survive this ordeal with Marshall by my side.

Our subject of topic changed after that, Bubblegum and I discussed the company, her latest ideas on marketing, a new branch she’s thinking of opening and her plan on rebuilding one of the old factories. Marceline interjected during our debate about our rival company to ask about my personal life. I wasn’t comfortable discussing it so I tried to veer away from the topic, unfortunately that got Bubblegum interested and she started asking more embarrassing questions. When I couldn’t stand being under all that pressure, I quickly made up an excuse and left the office, however I bumped into Peppermint on the way to the elevators.

“Pepp!” I cried out and hugged him, even though I hadn’t seen him in only a few weeks it felt like years to me. Peppermint is more of a parental figure to me and I was so used to having him around all the time. I hadn’t realized how much I was going to miss him in only a couple of weeks.

“Coming here when you got the media after you? I never thought you were so gutsy.” He remarked, “That or Marshall is rubbing off on you. I’m going to go with the latter.”

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, he was right. I’m usually too cautious; I guess Marshall did rub off on me. “I got a lawyer, you know.” I told him

“I was going to call you about that, it’s a good thing you came by.” He said as he looked through the stacks of papers he was carrying. He pulled out five papers and handed them to me, “These papers contain all the information of all the staff that works at your family villa. Pass them on to Simone.”

 _Leave it to Peppermint to get the job done_ , I hummed happily as I took the papers from him and flicked through them before a thought struck me.

“Peppermint, will you be coming to my hearing?” I asked

“Of course I will. Your cousin and her friend will be there too. Also your friend Fiona sent a letter, I apologize but I had to look through it, she worries about you and she said she’ll come to your hearing as well.”

“Thanks.” I said appreciatively smiling up at him. That’s when I started to feel my mood lifting up.

……

I was sitting on my bed typing up the last bit of information to email to Simone while talking to her on the phone – multi tasking has always been my game – when I heard the front door unlock. Marshall was finally home. While I returned home from my trip to my ex-company Marshall had gone out somewhere, when I texted him all he said was ‘undercover work’ which left me quiet puzzled.  That was two hours ago. It was close to nine now.

Marshall Lee walked into the room right at the moment that I hung up with Simone. He looked moody and upset. He took off his cap and red jersey before crawling into the bed burying his face into my lap grunting. I set my laptop aside before turning my full attention to him.

“Are you alright?” I asked him running my fingers through his hair, “What were you doing all this time?”

“Stupid stuff.” He said his voice muffled, “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not going be mad at you.” I told him softly, something really bad must’ve happened to make him this upset

“I found out who blackmailed you….and it’s Ashley.” He said, mumbling the last words

“I told you it wasn’t Brittany.” I scoffed

“No, it was both Ashley and Brittany. It seems that they know of each other.” He replied irritably

“What? Since when?” I asked shocked by this new information, “Wait, I get why Brittany did this but what does Ashley got to do with it?”

Marshall wrapped his arms around my hips tightly and grumbled some more before whispering, “because of me.”

I didn’t understand what Marshall was going at _; how did he find all that information? Did he run into Ashley? What is he so upset about?_

Marshall slowly detangled himself from my lap and sat properly with a heavy sigh, he looked up at me with a sincere expression and spoke slowly, “Look, this happened a long time ago and … well I was at this party and I was wasted and Ashley was being too forward but I didn’t have sex with her! I swear I didn’t!” he insisted, “But see, she thinks we did, in fact she’s so positive we had sex and I got her pregnant. But none of that is true I promise! Any way I met her in a bar today and she threatened to tell the media we have a child and she’s going to kill him if I didn’t back down of this relationship.”

“Well, if that’s not true I don’t see why you are so apprehensive about it.” I said casually

“Fuck you Gumball!” he spat “I was beating myself over this all day and here you are not giving a shit about it!”

“That’s because it’s not true right?”

“Of course it’s not!” he persisted

“Then it’s alright.” I shrugged then patted my lap for Marshall and continued, “I believe you, and I know you didn’t do anything with Ashley.”

Marshall crawled back into my lap, laying his head on it and purring like a cat when I caressed him, “You seem to be in a good mood, did something happen?”

“Something like that I went to see my cousin and Peppermint, and I guess I had an epiphany.”

“Ephy-what?” he asked looking up at me in confusion

“Epiphany, a realization of some sort.” I explained

“Well, whatever it is if it got you feeling good then that’s a good thing.” He smiled

“It is.”

……

_[Being as careful as I can I leap from the tree branch to my balcony, then I dust my clothes and silently enter my room. The lights in my house were off so I close my eyes and pray that my uncle is asleep. Except the moment I lock my balcony door I hear his footsteps approaching and his voice getting louder by the second. I did not want to deal with my uncle so I immediately jump under my bed to hide from him. Seconds after I do that the door to my room slams open and Uncle Lemongrab walks in with Peppermint beside him. “Where is that kid?” he yells_

_“I believe he’s sleeping over with his boyfriend.” I hear Peppermint reply_

_“Boyfriend?” my uncle scoffs, “I didn’t believe him when he said he was his friend, how can I believe the boyfriend part?”_

_“This room is filled with useless things! Why does he keep any of it?” My uncle said moments later, he saunters around my room and I hear him knocking things off their shelves, “Peppermint make a note of disposing of everything in this room. I can’t believe that ungrateful child, I give him a room of his own and he turns it into this garbage! I want these walls repainted, and don’t forget to throw away these useless trophies, and this too.” I hear the sound of more things getting thrown on the floor, and I think he might have broken a few of my trophies._

_“Boyfriend eh? He’s making it all up I tell you.” My uncle suddenly speaks again, “He just feels the need to be wanted again so he created this false reality where he has a boyfriend. I bet you his so called friend doesn’t even know about, if he ever finds out he’ll be disgusted by him. If he does know however then he’s just humoring him or going with the flow. But he’ll get tired of him eventually. Who  doesn’t? His parents did and I’m this close of disowning him. He’s a heavy baggage that’s always craving attention; he’ll do anything for it Peppermint, he’ll even pretend to be suicidal. Just give it a couple of months if not weeks and he’ll get dumped.”_

_I cover my ears and try to block my uncle’s words from penetrating my head; I didn’t want to hear his thought and opinions of me. I didn’t want him to ruin another good thing in my life._

_“I fail to understand why anyone would love him; he’s just a waste of space. Should’ve gone with his parents I always say.” My uncle says walking towards the door_

_When the doors to my room finally close I slowly step out from under my bed. Everything uncle lemongrab said is still swimming in my head and I try to push it away and ignore it, but it’s easier said than done. Since it was already getting late I decide it time to hit the hay, I quickly put on my sleep wear, turn off the lights and hurry under my blankets to sleep. Five hours later though I’m still tossing and turning, and my uncle’s words are louder than before, why is Marshall even dating me?_

_That’s easy; he’s dating you because he loves you, said a voice in my head_

_But does he really? Asked another voice, one I’m very familiar with. Why does he love me? What does he see in me? Uncle Lemon grab is right; I’m just a waste of space._

_I couldn’t take my negative thoughts anymore so I jumped out of bed and sneaked out of my house through my balcony. I need conformation, I need answers. I run across the silent town, block after block until I finally reached Marshall’s house, at that moment though I hesitated. It’s three in the morning, Marshall is sleeping, why am I even here? Marshall wont appreciate it being disturbed. But I need to see him; I need to hear the truth from him! But…I can’t just knock at his door this late at night! It’s rude and…he’ll probably hate me if I do that. I’m just being needy here._

_“Gumball?” Marshall’s voice jolts me and I freeze in my spot before I slowly turn around and see him cross the streets in a jog and reach a slow stop beside me. “What the hell man? What’re you doing here this late at night?” he asks smiling_

_“What’re you doing out at night?” I ask him instead_

_Marshall grins broadly and shakes the plastic bag he’s carrying, “Ice cream.” He says simply_

_I stare at him in bewilderment, “Wh-what? Ice cream?”_

_“Yeah, I was ju-WOAH MAN! What the fuck happened to your feet?”_

_I looked down at my feet and realize that while I was busy sneaking out of my house I forgot to slip on shoes. I practically just ran all the way here bare foot and somehow managed to step on glass without realizing it._

_“Dude, did you just forget to slip on shoes or something?” he says sounding very concerned_

_“I…I guess I forgot.” I say sheepishly and Marshall looks at me in bafflement which I found very confusing, I wasn’t the one craving ice cream at three in the morning._

_“I-I don’t know man, did you sleep on the wrong side of the bed?” he says then suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me towards his house, “Come on in, I think I have first aid kit somewhere.” He mumbles the last part more to himself than to me_

_I follow him silently across his driveway to his front porch and into his house, which to me was very warm and welcoming. It was really dark and as I waited for Marshall to put the ice cream in the freezer the sound of snoring caught my attention, I turn to look at the living room where the sound came from and I slowly manage to make out the shape of someone…no two people sleeping on the couch. A large man and a woman whom I guess was Marshall’s mom. Suddenly guilt washes over me as I grasp the fact that Marshall has his own troubles and I’m just bothering him with my own._

_I’m about to suggest that I should leave but Marshall’s hand is gripping mine and is already dragging me up the stairs and into the bathroom. I sit on the toilet while Marshall opens the cabinets and rummages through them humming to himself, he then pulls out a small first aid kit and says, “_

_He fishes through the kit taking out a tweezers and band aids. Holding up my feet he starts inspecting the small cuts looking for shards of glass before wiping the blood and putting on a band aid._

_“So, what made you come here this late at night? Did you miss me already?” he asks smugly pulling out a tiny piece of glass from my toe_

_“Don’t think so highly of yourself.” I reply to which Marshall laughs it off_

_He’s just humoring you; he’s just playing along, the voices in my head whisper, do you really think he like you?_

_I want to ask Marshall about these feelings but I didn’t know how to bring it up without making him realize that I’m feeling insecure._

_“Ice cream at three in the morning huh?” I end up saying_

_“What, haven’t you craved anything in the middle of the night?” he retorts_

_“Not ice cream, plus what store is open at this hour?”_

_Does craving him at the middle of the night count?_

_“I know a store that opens 24 hour a day just three blocks from here.” He shrugs pulling out another shard of glass before placing a band aid on the tiny cut._

_Knowing that I’m just being a big bother to Marshall I decide to myself that as soon as he is done I’ll leave his house immediately. However the moment the last band aid is in place Marshall’s phone starts ringing and I lose my chance to thank him and tell I’ll be leaving._

_“Who the fuck calls at this hour?” Marshall mumbles to himself as he gets up and goes to his room which is across the hall._

_“Jake you fucking asshole, what time do you think it is?” I hear Marshall growling over the phone, if he was bothered that much by a late phone call then he’s most definitely outraged by my late visit._

_I shouldn’t have come here, it was a bad idea. My uncle was right from the beginning Marshall is only dating me because he pities me. This whole romance I’ve invented…it’s all in my head.  This must be all a joke to Marshall; he’s only doing this because he feels sorry for me. I’m just a bother to him. Soon he’ll get tired of me just like my parents did then he’ll dump me, and it’ll all happen because I’m being myself; because I’m being clingy, because I’m being needy, because my mood changes fast, because I’m annoying, because I’m spoiled. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve any of it. I’m just a waste of space. I’m no good to anyone alive. I’m tired of dealing with all these emotions. I just want this to be over with._

_“Jake the next time you fucking call at this hour I’ll end our friendship.” Marshall’s voice echoes_

_My eyes dart around the counter and I spot the razor sitting in a cup beaconing me to it, my hand flies at it before I could think twice and fingers start fiddling with it trying to pull the blade free. It’s alright Gumball, no one will notice, whispers the voice in my head, just one cut or two or three, who cares you already have so many it doesn’t matter, the voice laughs. Just as I almost had the blade out Marshall saunters in and I jump at my feet – wincing at the pain – and hiding the blade behind my back,_

_“Sorry about that, Jake can be really annoying some –” Marshall starts saying but stops half way when he takes in my posture.  I grip the razor and hope he doesn’t notice anything and just leaves._

_“What’s that you got behind your back?” he asks narrowing his eyes at me_

_“Nothing.” I mumble looking down at the tiled floor_

_“Show me your hand Gumball.” Marshall says softly putting out his hand_

_“I don’t… have anything.” I mutter still unable to meet his eyes_

_Marshall slowly steps towards me and out of reflex I take a step back only to bump into the bath tub. He holds my arms and pulls them out from behind my back only to reveal the razor gripped by my right hand. Minutes pass as Marshall stares at my hand, my body slowly trembles in fear as cold sweat slides down my neck and my eyes stays fixed at the floor. The fact that he’s not reacting at all is really scaring me, is this when he’ll dump me? Did I finally ruin our relationship? Should I apologize for my behavior?_

_Then Marshall steadily removes the razor from my grasp and swiftly pulls the blade out, he puts the toilet seat up, throws the blade in and flushes it down. After that he dumps the blade-less razor in the trash and says softly, “Why?”_

_“What is it to you?” the words spill out of my mouth as my vision slowly blurs, “Why do you care? Shouldn’t you be dumping me? Isn’t that how it’s supposed to go like? Don’t act like you understand me! You don’t even love me! I bet this is all just a joke to you! Just admit you’re tired of dealing with me, that I’m just a baggage to you! Aren’t you tempted to dump? Don’t you want to be free? Why would you even love someone like me? What’s so good about me? I’m just a kid to you, I bet going out with me feels like babysitting, right?” by now the hot tears were pouring out non-stop, I wipe at them furiously and whisper,  “you’re so much cooler and better than me, so why? Why are you bothered by me when you’ve got your own problems?”_

_Marshall stares at me with wide eyes, his brows creases and his mouth half open whether he was in shock or disbelief I couldn’t tell. He then snaps his mouth shut and his eyes shine in determination as he suddenly picks me up and putting us both in the bath tub before reaching out and turning on the shower. Cold water splatters down on us and makes me gasp._

_“Are you awake now?” he says, “You asked what is to me? It’s because I care. Why do I care? It’s because I love you. Why do I love you? Honestly I’m still trying to figure that part out, maybe it’s your eyes, maybe it’s the way you carry yourself, maybe it’s the way you dress, maybe it’s the way you act, maybe it’s the way you stammer when you’re nervous, maybe it’s the way you get angry, or maybe it’s the way you jump in excitement when you talk about baking. Heck maybe it’s all of the above.” I stare at him shocked; I really wasn’t expecting him to answer all my questions, how am I supposed to reply to this? Marshall brushes the wet hair out of my eyes and continues, “I admit that when I first met you I only stuck around you out of concern but as the months rolled by I found that I was entranced by you.  You’re not a burden to me Gumball and I could never get tired of you.  It bothers me when you don’t tell me when something is troubling you. Why do you still think you’re alone? I’m right here with you, so let me fight this battle with you.”_

_The cold water continues raining above us and I find myself unable to tear my gaze from Marshall’s piercing red eyes. Somehow he just knows how to banish all these doubts away, how to smother them and silence my insecurities. If I really wasn’t a burden to him, then is it okay to stay by his side forever? Is it okay to just be myself?_

_“I really love you Gumball.” Marshall whispers leaning down to connect our lips and merge our tongues together. Half way through the kiss I feel my nose itch and I pull away just in time to sneeze. “I’m cold” I mutter_

_“Sorry” Marshall apologizes as he turns off the shower and helps me step out of the bath tub. “Dump your wet clothes in this bin.” He says casually as he takes off his wet clothes and stands in the bathroom stark naked. I look away quickly and start unbuttoning my shirt just as Marshall throws a towel at me. After I have discarded my wet clothes I wrap the towel around me body and cross the hallway fast to Marshall’s room, where he’s busy going through his closet and pulling out clean clothes for both of us._

_He lends me clean undies, a shirt and pajama bottoms as he himself slips on a plain black tank top and boxers. Marshall holds my hand and gently tugs me towards his bed, we snuggle under the covers and lay as close to each other as we can. I coil my arms around his body and nuzzle him, he’s so warm and I feel very comfortable. Marshall caresses me as he sings softly into the night lulling me to sleep._

_And just before sleep engulfed me I felt him press a soft kiss on my forehead and whisper, “Just give me a year Bubba and I’ll get you out of that sick house. It’ll be just you and me, and no one will ever bother us again.”]_

 

**A/N: Please check out this wonderful fan-art done by this amazing person<http://colourful-crayons95.deviantart.com/art/Red-String-of-love-FA-562109431>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeay! Finally and update! Really sorry for the super long delay. I've been dealing with some anxiety issues and also having second thoughts about my career choices. Things finally are settling down a bit by bit but I wont promise an update any time soon. I'm not gonna abandon this story though so dont worry. I apologize again and hope you enjoyed this really long chapter!


End file.
